Undisturbed Angel
by Clown Accomplice
Summary: What if Raoul had remained a part of Christine's past and had never gone to the Opera Populaire? This is a story of what could have been if Adult-Raoul had never happened. Erik/Christine I recommend Raoul lovers keep their hands at the level of their eyes. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Epilogue

Christine looked down at the dirt she held in her plump hand. She felt another hot tear slide down her cheek and released the earth, watching it sprinkle down into the grave of her father. She didn't understand. Her father had always seemed so strong, so infinitely _there,_ and now he just wasn't. "Oh, Papa," she said with a small whimper, feeling water welling behind her eyes again. She fought to stay strong, to be a big girl and make her father proud, but it was impossible. She was broken without him, she needed him. Christine looked around at the surrounding mass of black. She saw so many unfamiliar faces crying and sobbing with a fervor that she could barely comprehend. _Who are these people? I never saw Papa with them... why are they here? _Finally she saw a familiar face, her truest friend, her last confidante, Raoul. The boy was an impressive 2 years older than she, constantly importing his worldly knowledge on her eager ears, but she was not in the mood today. Christine backed slowly away from the cold woman next to her. The woman said that she was going to find her a new home, but she seemed to struggle for Christine's father had no family or close friends, only his daughter and his violin. The woman was kind, but unaffectionate which was a shock to the little girl who had grown up with forts in the living room and fairy tales in the candle light until the early morning hours... she missed her Papa. She continued to back away until he was on the same level as Raoul, seeking the comfort of her sweetheart. Raoul reached out and pulled her small form into his embrace, he pushed his face into her hair savoring the moment.

"Little Lotte, we'll get through this. I promise you, at least we have each other. Oh Lotte, I am so sorry..." Raoul whispered while rocking her slowly. Christine's little form shook with the sobs she was doing so well to suppress. She wantedtobelieve Raoul but she just could not wrap her head around the fact that her dear Papa, her guardian had left her. She could still remember her last conversation with him. He had seemed so weak but that never lasted. He _always_ came back, he always got better.

_ "Christine, my darling, you have to listen to me," he whispered through dry lips, "I have to go, my child, I won't be able to stay with you much longer._

_ "But Papa, why?" she asked with wide eyes, "I need you, you can't leave me, not ever." Her father groaned and turned over in an attempt to look at her more directly,_

_ "My dear, I just had a conversation with God and he told me that he had a special place for me, he said that he needed a new violinist, and Christine, you know I can't say no to God.." she nodded and pretended to understand, fighting hard to stop her tears from spilling over. Gustave Daae was an observant man, however, and he watched as a red tint slowly spread through her eyes, "but God also promised me something, He said that when I got to Heaven I could send someone to look out for you. So this is _my _promise, I am going to send you an Angel of Music and you will never be alone, you will never be unprotected, do you understand?" She nodded silently again and waited for him to continue. "Christine, I'm going to take a nap now but I'll see you tomorrow, and never forget, I love you more than anything else, and so will the Angel of Music." Christine nodded a final time and then turned to go,_

_ "I love you Papa, I'll see you tomorrow for out singing lesson, sleep well." she said, convincing herself that there was truth in the words. Then she turned her back on the only thing that had ever truly mattered to her and walked from the room forever._

Christine missed the singing lessons she used to have with her father, but most of all she missed his warmth, the way he could turn any terror that she found in the world into joy. She missed the sunshine he used to exude from his presence. She took one last look at the hole in the ground which held her heart and then walked away with the cold woman, leaving Raoul looking after her.

Christine was sitting on the floor of the cold woman's office, starring blankly at the paper in front of her. She was supposed to color, but she couldn't, instead she focused on the words of the cold woman. "Look, Madame, I understand that you have a program at the House that will take young girls and train them in the arts..." there was a pause, "yes she's seven but she'll be eight soon... she has no family, no relations, she has no where to go, plus this is what her father would have wanted... I understand that she is a bit young but please I am desperate... Oh thank you Madame, yes I will bring her to the Opera Populaire this Monday. Thank you so much, Madame Giry, you won't regret this." The cold woman hung up the phone and strode over to the girl on her floor, "Come along we need to get you packed." she said with a cold smile that did not reach her eyes. Christine looked at her for a moment and then followed her out of the room without a word. Christine knew what this meant, she was leaving, forever. She would never return to this place, she would never see Raoul again, she would be free of the memories that haunted this place, this town. She was a mixture of bittersweet feelings about her loss of Raoul and the freedom from the painful reminders this place offered.

Christine never got to say goodbye to Raoul, but she felt in her heart that she would see him again someday, her heart was wrong. Raoul would remain a happy childhood memory that Christine would cherish but rarely dwell on. However, on her ride to the world famous opera house Christine thought only of Raoul and her father, then the high arching doorways in tones of gold and beige complete with pillars and mulch-faceted windows stole her complete attention. _She would be living _here_?_ She thought in wonder. She let out a loud breath and took the first step into her new life.


	2. A First Encounter

A/N: So first off thanks for reading my very first phanphiction! I'm really excited about it and my muse is excited to inspire something that will be read by more than my creative writing professor! Speaking of my muse, she is a very finicky eater, she only eats reviews and if she goes hungry... well let's just say that we'll suffer! I do not own anything all character, places, and songs belong to Leroux and Webber. I have already made my first mistake I accidentally labeled the Prologue Epilogue, whoops my bad! Just letting you know that I hate Raoul with as burning passion that is unhealthy to feel towards a fictional character, but I have done my bit to be kind to him in this phic, astonishingly so in fact. I know that I have a tendency towards melodrama so please please bear with me, I'll try to tone it down. On to the acknowledgments!

**AddictedtoBooks97**: I'm addicted too! And you're a pretty sharp tack for figuring that out lol :) I hope you like the phic, you're my first reviewer ever so you'll always have a special place in my heart 3

**AmberTyphosisShittyDick**: Thanks, I'll do my best not to disappoint, let me know what you think :) This update is for you, far be it from me to keep you waiting!

Also thanks to the people who have favorited and put watches on this story. I appreciate it :) Hugs and cookies to all of you!

* * *

><p>Young Years<p>

Madame Giry looked down at the little girl standing in front of her, she could not have been older than her own daughter Meg but the differences were obvious. Where Meg was overactive and flighty, this young girl, Christine, kept a level gaze directly into Madame's eyes. As the stare down continued, Antoinette saw something she had never expected to see in someone so young, she saw the wisdom that the world was not perfect, that happy endings didn't happen for everyone, but most importantly she saw a will to go on despite these facts. Antoinette Giry felt an instant respect for the child and knew that she would care for this little one like her own. Christine Daae would be happy again, she would ensure it.

Christine clung firmly to the hand of the cold woman, a rare event, but at least there was some familiarity in the tight grip. As they walked up the shallow stair into the Opera House Christine looked around with wide eyes. The entire place had an air of magic about it, like the palaces in the stories that her father use to read to her. It was there is the golden statues of stretching figures, graceful in their frozen perfection, she felt that a fairy may spring from the rose bushes that grew along the outer walls. Even without the ethereal aspects that added a glow to the Opera Populaire, it was impossible not to be in awe of the sweeping arches and domes that seemed to defy gravity in their splendor. Christine was so caught up in her surroundings that she didn't see the blonde whirlwind coming at her with hurricane speeds, "Hi, I'm Meg, who are you? Are you gonna train here? Boy your hair is pretty! You know, we're gonna be best friends, I can just tell. Its a skill of mine, I'm never wrong. Not _ever_." she said all in one breath and widening her eyes at the last statement, looking very solemn and serious. Christine just nodded her head and tried to made sense of everything that had been said and then slowly began her response, "Hello, I'm Christine, yes I will be living her, and thank you." she nodded afterward, confident that she had covered all the bases. Christine was about to open her mouth to ask how Meg came to be here when Madame Giry called the spritely child away. Now that Christine was watching she could see the fluid movements that the girl already possessed, having observed this, she looked down at her own scuffed shoes. The various marks could be seen all over the beaten pair which memorialized every tumble that Christine made, and there were many. She sighed as she thought of the hopelessly gawky gait she employed. Her feet were too large for her body and her knees were knobbly and unsteady, truly she was the queen of awkward childhoods. A voice broke through her thoughts as it called to her and she looked up to see the cold woman leaning out of a room and beckoning to her impatiently, "Her up we have things to do!" The cold woman called again and Christine trotted over to the door obediently.

Later that evening, after her tour of the Opera House, Christine was unpacking her bags in the room that she would share with Meg until she was 15 and then perhaps, if she made it in the actual chorus or ballet, she would move into a room of her own. As she reached her last bag she found her sheet music. It was covered in the scrawl that she knew so well, it told her when to take a breath and marked the crescendos they chose to add to "liven" the piece as her father had said. Christine looked at the sheets and felt the heat slide down her cheeks once again. She needed to feel close to him, like he hadn't abandoned her. Then she remembered the chapel they had showed her earlier, if her memory served it was only 4 floors down, in the basement. Christine donned her night shawl and padded into the hallway wearing her soft slippers, barely making a sound. She descended on the spiral stair case until she reached the door she was looking for. Pushing her way into the room, Christine searched for the box of matches she had seen earlier, finding it easily she lit a candle and gently propped her father's picture next to it. Christine looked at the picture and fell to her knees, weeping harder than she had before.

Erik was gliding in a passageway within the walls when he heard a noise, it sounded like a child crying. He paused for a moment and considered his options, he had no great love for the inhabitants of this institution, he owed them nothing but then again he wasn't in a hurry, his only plans were to go play his violin on the roof which was his only way of sharing his music with the world. Erik decided that there could be no harm in investigation so he redirected his path and headed towards the noise. When he finally came to the source he peeked through one of the holes he had installed for his use. There was a child on the ground crying pitifully. She could have been no more than 9 years old and Erik could hear, even through her tears, that she had a clear soprano with an excellent tone quality. He felt pity for the child she was clearly feeling alone, something he could relate to. Erik decided that he would help this child so he began to sing to her. His tenor carried through the wall to her soothing and calming her. He could see the girl lift her head in bewilderment and then a slow smile spread over her face, making her shine with a radiance that was almost blinding.

Joy coursed through Christine as the realization struck her, _The angel had come!_ _Her father had been telling her the truth, he truly had taken care of her. _Christine listened to the voice and let it assuage her aching heart. His voice was so pure and sweet that it could not be anyone but her angel and she felt her face break into the first real smile she had released since before her father had relapsed. "Are you my Angel of Music? Did my father send you?" she asked tentatively. After a long pause the voice sifted around her once again,

"Indeed, I am, child" it said "I have come to look after you." Christine's smile grew as she imagined the being that produced such a sound as that voice, he must be exceedingly beautiful, an angel of course.

"Keep singing for me, Angel, please" she begged and then her heart stopped for instead of the beautiful tenor that had filled the room, the sweet sound of the violin stole all the air from the chapel. The Angel played just as beautifully as her father had and she allowed the music to lull her into a stupor of comfort.

Later that night, Christine had returned to her room and rolled into bed. After noticing that Meg was not present she chanced speaking up and said in a timid whisper, "Angel?"

"Yes, child?" he responded almost instantly.

"Will you sing me to sleep? Please?" she said this while she yawned and snuggled deeper within her covers.

"Of course, dear" came the calm reply and then his voice rocked her to sleep

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die_

_That's how you and I will be_

Erik backed away from the wall outside her room and reveled in the strange feeling that spread through his chest, he felt protective of this little girl. He would

watch out for her, she would never weep as she had tonight, not if he could help it. And that became their nightly routine, Erik singing the Angel Lullaby to a sleeping Christine.

* * *

><p>AN The song belongs to Billy Joel I know that it isn't time appropriate but it just fit so well and its really pretty... Now I always was irritated by authors who would beg for reviews but now I know how good they feel so R&R!


	3. Flashy

A/N I have a four hour bus trip in front of me and another tomorrow so hopefully I be able to keep updating in a timely fashion. I don't have a whole lot to say as of right now except you know, review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate the feedback! This chapter is essentially just made of a bunch of flashbacks of Christine's life as she grows up because I don't know about you, but I want to start getting to the good stuff ;) Well, lets get rolling...

* * *

><p>Flashy<p>

An eleven-year-old Christine feels her legs start to shake with the effort of holding the difficult pose, but she dare not relax her small frame for Madame Giry's eyes are scrutinizing each girl, looking for any sign of weakness. Finally, after Christine's legs had become thoroughly jelly-fied, Madame Giry nodded her approval and allowed the girls to relax. Christine turned to Meg who looked entirely composed and gave her a shaky smile while wiping the sweat from her brow. All the ballet girls were convinced that Meg had been born doing a pirouette, she never struggled during their long training hours, unlike the rest of them who had to devote every iota of attention to their work. For Christine, the hard work had been paying off. She found the movements had started to come to her more easily, though not with Meg's fluid grace, but still. She partially attributed the new skills to the growth spurt she had recently undergone, leading to longer legs that were proportional to her feet and an extension of her torso, streamlining it, but mostly she knew it was the countless hours of drilling that led to her successes. Madame's voice derailed her train of thought as the class was told to take up position 4 and hold for 3 minutes, all the girls groaned, not entirely ready to give up the break they had been cherishing.

Madame Giry smiled as she looked at her class, seeing Meg hold her position with obvious ease. Next she appraised Christine, _good form but her arms need a little work... foot placement is perfect... very good. _Madame smiled her approval and then moved to the next girl, where that smile instantly faded at the sloppy posture and shaking limbs that reeked of uncertainty. This girl was already 14 years old with this form there was no way she would make it into the real ballet corps next year. Next she came upon Janette who also had kept up good form, this girl was perhaps on the same level as Christine, though she was perhaps a year or two older, she would most likely not make it either. Madame Giry could tell in these early years who would get the two or three new positions in the ballet corps that opened up to her pupils when they turned 15, usually she would recommend that those who were not quite at the bar audition at other performance centers though of course they could continue to train with her. Clapping her hands three times, Madame dismissed her pupils and began to prepare herself for the next class that would arrive in a about 20 minutes time.

* * *

><p>Christine kept her face down while the names continued. She closed her eyes as she tried to bloke out the cruel things that Janette was yelling at her, telling her that she was ugly and that she would never be anything except an orphan rat. "Christine, I bet your father dies just to get away from you! He was ashamed that he had such a worthless daughter and so he just died. You killed him its your fault! If <em>I<em> had such a failure for a kid, I'd die too! As it is you're just bringing the entire class down, you should just run away!" Janette's cruel mouth said, curling upward in a sneer that was almost as demeaning as t was mean. Christine could feel the hot tears come again but she said nothing, just continued to face the floor.

Janette's confidence grew and she started talking louder, no one else was around and she wanted the little rat to suffer. She hated Christine Daae, the girl had replaced her as the second in class and she needed to make the ballet, she needed Christine to leave. Janette felt nothing but scorn for the younger girl, she hadn't even tried to stick up for herself, Christine was weak, she didn't deserve a spot. Out of nowhere Meg's furious face came into view along with a high pitched shriek of "Janette you gargoyle! Leave Christine alone! If you think that my mother isn't going to hear about this, then you're stupider than you look!" Meg wrapped her arm around Christine's shoulders and swiftly led her away,, throwing a final withering glance back at the older girl before turning her attention on her best friend.

Erik heard Christine's cries as he moved through his secret passage ways. He made his way to her room when he heard another voice chime in, consoling her. Based on the conversation between the two, Erik was able to gather that some vile girl had tormented his dear angel. He wished for nothing more than to comfort the little girl with his voice but the presence of Meg made it impossible. Instead Erik swept away with a swirl of his cloak and a flash of white. Erik searched through his belongings getting more and more irritated as his efforts went unrewarded until finally he found it, a long dagger with a wickedly sharp tip.

Late that night after all had gone to bed Erik crept into the room of a certain Janette and placed the blade of his knife against the back of her head and with a sharp jerk he sliced off the long braid that reached far past her waist. Having accomplished his mission, Erik vanished into the shadows with a righteous sense of justice.

The Opera House awoke to a ear splitting wail that continued unbroken for what seemed like hours. Madam Giry grew frightened for she was already on her way to Janette's room and she could tell the noise was coming from there. Meg had told her about the events of yesterday and Madame was just going to tell Janette to pack her belongings but now she was afraid for the girl's life. Madame knew how Erik felt about Christine, how protective, and if he caught wind of what had happened... well there could very well be a body on the other side of the door. Madame sped up her pace and burst into the room looking around wildly, inside she found a sobbing Janette clutching at the patchy rag-tag hair that protruded from her head at all angles, her room mate trying to console her but clearly failing. Madame closed her eyes in relief and quickly stifled the smile that threatened to break free. _Oh, Erik... _she thought in relief. Madame felt no pity for this girl, she clearly deserved this punishment, after giving the girl a consoling pat on the head she turned on her heel and left, knowing that dismissing Janette would no longer be an issue.

* * *

><p>Erik listened with a critical ear as Christine performed her audition song once again, smiling with satisfaction. She was going to make it, he knew it. The girl did not even need his help, she was ready. After she had finished Erik praised her with a warm, "Well done, my dear, truly a lovely rendition. You should have no qualms about trying for the chorus tomorrow, they would be fools to dismiss you." He watched her blush through the hole in the wall and then suggested she try the dance once more. She moved gracefully twirling and spinning in perfect time. Erik gasped realizing she was not quite the little girl she used to be, he would need to start worrying about suitors and other such problems. Christine had grown tall and lean, her dark curls cascaded down her back in effortless perfection. She had yet to develop into a woman but Erik felt a paternal possessiveness of the child.<p>

Christine walked into the audition room feeling jittery but confident as she had her angel's assurances that she would be perfect. She sang in front of Mr. Reyes first and then joined the other girls to dance for Madame Giry. After the audition's were done Christine and Meg headed back to their room and she felt a strange sadness that she would not be Meg's roommate again after that night. The two girls stayed up together that entire night, talking of the lists that would be posted tomorrow and guessing as to who would make it and who would be turned away. Of course the two never mentioned themselves among either groups, not wishing to influence their luck in some way.

The next morning the two girls leapt for joy and clung to each other as they realized that they both would remain together, there at the Opera House and fulfill their dream of performing for their living. While this was happening, Madame Giry was reading a note from Erik, specifying _exactly_ which room was to be assigned to Christine. Madame sighed and complied knowing that Erik only wanted what was to be best for the girl.

Christine lay in her new bed feeling somewhat alone without Meg just across the room from her. She wondered is her angel would no where to find her now and then slowly dismissed the thought, _He's and angel Christine, of course he can find you! _As she pondered these things she heard a noise across the room over by where a very large mirror sat. "Angel?" she asked with just a dash of uncertainty.

"I am here, child. You did well today, I am pleased. Open the drawer next to your bed," he replied in a soft whisper that gave her all the comfort of an old childhood blanket. Upon compliance she found a single blood red rose with a black ribbon tied neatly around the stem. Attached to the ribbon was a small black bad, inside was a small pendant of an angel made of gold with a shimmering diamond over the place where the heart would be. The angel hung on a long thin chain of woven gold and Christine realized that the necklace was discreet enough that she could wear it underneath her clothes during performances and even Madame Giry's hawkish eyes would not detect it.

"Oh Angel! It's beautiful, thank you!" she exclaimed, pressing the rose to her face and taking a long breath. Christine clasped the necklace around her neck and then placed the rose on the table next to her. She snuggled even deeper into her bed as the event of the day began to weigh on her. "Angel?" she whispered after a long yawn, "will you still sing to me?"

"Of course, child." He replied before singing the song that had cradled her in sleep for the past 7 years, feeling herself relax even further under the soft blankets.

"Goodnight, Angel."

"Sweet dreams, my dear one."

* * *

><p>AN: So obviously these events all happen at different parts of her life, not all like in the same day or even year. Okay well R&R!


	4. They Come and Go

A/N: I was having a hard time getting this one out. I don't know I just couldn't focus so I'm staying up late tonight so that I can get you guys a new chapter :) Please, please, please review partially because I am sacrificing my dignity to ask as well as because the warm and fuzzy feelings I get when I see a review just fills me with fanfiction-writing-fervor!

**Endor Solo**: Thank you so much ;) This chapter is for you. I went and checked out some of your stories and _Suffering and Silence_ was soooo good (_Star Wars_ is the best!)! I'm impressed :)

**JDLuvaSQEE**: Thanks :) I went to go look at your stuff and OH MY GOD! How much time do you dedicate to writing? 80 stories, I mean wow! And based on the stuff you write about I know I like you already lol and then your icon was _Moulin Rouge_ and I think I love you. (platonically, of course ;))

**Amber**: Good to hear from you again :) extra cookies to you for being wonderful and I'll keep 'em coming to the best of my abilities ;)

* * *

><p>They Come and Go<p>

Christine cringed as La Carlotta made a butchery of _Hannibal, _it was truly a travesty. La Carlotta had a tendency to add vibratos where none were called for as well as extending an octave past her prime. As Monsieur Reyes cut the music in exasperation, Meg and Christine locked eyes and barely suppressed their giggles. Carlotta was their favorite joke and only a glare from Madame Giry finally quieted them. Monsieur Reyes told Carlotta to take a break and read the sheet music before asking the pit to turn to the beginning of the ballet in act 2. Knowing that they were entering soon, the two girls took their positions in the wings and waited for their cue from the pit. Just as the music started Monsieur Lefevre swept on stage followed by two men in rather ostentatious top hats, cutting off Reyes. "Everyone, everyone, quiet please I have an announcement. I'm sure you've heard that I am retiring, well that is taking effect immediately. I would like to introduce Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre, these two men now own the Opera Populaire," Monsieur Lefevre said in a calm voice that seemed to fill the auditorium with little to no effort. However even his powerful voice was soon drowned out by the mutterings erupting throughout the theater, from the stage hands in back, to the maids polishing the candle sticks, and through the ballet corps and other performers on stage. Particularly among the chorus, whispers could be heard estimating the monetary worth of the new managers. One of the men in question stepped forward, he had wild white hair that was barely contained beneath his hat,

"As Monsieur Lefevre so kindly put, my name is Gilles Andre and this is my partner Richard Firmin," at this the other man who sported a mustache that seemed to have declared blitzkrieg upon the rest of his face nodded in recognition before Andre continued, "We look forward to working with all of you in the fabulous years to come! Also I would like to introduce our new patron, The Duke de Saint-Quen. The Duke has recently become a patron to the arts, Duke do you have anything to say?"

"Y-yes, thank you. Hello, it is nice to meet you all, I am happy to h-help bring the arts to a higher level in our lovely Paris, in fact latter this evening I will be visiting the Moulin Rouge, another possible pet project of mine, so I shall take my leave," The Duke said in a whiny, shaky voice before awkwardly turning on heel and walking off stage and out the door.

"Good thing he's rich," one chorus girl muttered under her breath, leading to a renewed batch of giggles that quickly ceased under the glare of Madame Giry.

"Yes, well the, ah, Duke de Saint-Quen everyone, ah, please resume your rehearsal we shall watch from over there," Firmin said gesturing towards the 5th row back. With that Monsieur Reyes restarted the music and the the ballet corps quickly scrambled to get back into position for the beginning of the dance. Throughout the run through the new managers made appreciative "Oohs" and "Aahs" at all the appropriate moments and then grew silent as La Carlotta strutted on stage to perform her aria. La Carlotta has been the lead soprano for 5 years and each year has added another 10 inches to her head. She was mean and disrespectful and truly a despicable diva. As she began to sing, Christine cringed for a second time that day as Carlotta butchered another beautiful song.

Erik's hands flew to his ears _I can not stand that intolerable woman! If you can even call her a woman, she is more a toad that anything else... Yes a toad, that's fitting, she croaks like a toad as well... _Erik's thoughts raged with such a fury that he almost felt physically ill by them. When Carlotta first came to the Opera Populaire he thought she was less than tolerable at best, but she would do for a season or two until Christine was ready, but that time had long since past. Christine was 19 now, a woman, and her voice was in peak condition yet she remained in the chorus while that harpy, Carlotta, destroyed song after song, show after show, it was remarkable that people had poor enough taste to continue to buy tickets to this Opera House, let alone applaud after Carlotta sang. Erik decided that it was time to put an end to this evil queen's reign.

Working his way through the wooden runways suspended above the stage, the Phantom untied the ropes holding the backdrop for act two until the entire ream went crashing towards the stage below.

Carlotta was in the middle of extending a half note for 8 beats when a sudden weight slammed into her legs, sending her sprawling. Without taking a breath, she transformed her singing into shrieking. Carlotta quickly conjured tears to accompany her wails while simultaneously slapping her arms up and down to add emphasis _And zome zay I cannot act. Pshh zey should zee me now... _ she thought smugly as they new managers leapt from their seats screaming her name. As the weight was lifted, Carlotta demanded the assistance of some of the male dancers, still wailing and crying about the mortal wounds she most assuredly received. The manager called Andre reached her first, 'Signora, are you injured, my dear?" he asked in little more than a whisper, clearly winded from his mad dash to the stage. "These things do happen, Signora." he said as an after thought.

"Zees tings do 'appen?Zees tings do 'appen? Well until zees tings stop 'appening, I do no' 'appen? I am leaving! Where my doggie, bring my doggie! Bye Bye! You zee I am really leaving.." Carlotta's voice faded into the distance as she left the building storming out with all the drama any prima dona could muster. Before the managers were given time to panic a new voice rang out across the entire auditorium,

"Good day, Monsieurs. Welcome to my Opera House, as you can see I just disposed of the trash for you, no thanks is necessary but my salary is due at the end of the month. Send 20,000 franc care of the Ghost by return of post and leave box 5 be for my use. Once that is accomplished all will be well between us. I look forward to a continuing collaboration between us, I repeat my earlier sentiment of good day."

Christine's heart soared when she heard that voice, the voice of her angel; except something was different, her angel had pitched his voice lower and it was more gravelly, and ten times more menacing than it was when he sang to her at nights. While Christine was pondering the vocal disparities between her Angel of Music and the voice that had just struck terror through her cast mates, Andre and Firmin were panicking.

"A full house, Andre, we will have to refund a full house!" Firmin exclaimed in despair, "Not to mention this specter wants 20, 000 francs! Perhaps that would have been doable if he had not scared away our star! Andre what will w-"

"Let Christine Daae sing it, Monsieur" Madame Giry interjected and upon seeing Firmin's disbelieving expression she added, "She has been well taught, Monsieur, what do you have to lose?"

"Go ahead, my dear" Andre said, "Don't be shy." When faced with the same look Madame Giry received a moment before, Andre justified himself by saying, "Well she's very pretty, now isn't she?" Firmin couldn't refuse and so gave Christine and Monsieur Reyes a nod to start.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while-_

_Please promise me you'll try._

Everyone grew silent as they heard Christine's pure soprano sing the song as it should have been sung. There was no eye rolling and even the stage hands were maintaining an awed silence as Christine sang. After hearing the first few notes of the song, Andre and Firmin turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear. They had a show after all and it was all thanks to Christine Daae.

From below the floors under the stage Erik sat and listened to his angel gain the recognition she deserved and he smiled, thinking of how his star was about to take off.

* * *

><p>AN: I needed a new benefactor and I was like, "What the hell! Lets throw the Duke from Moulin Rouge in there!" That was just a cameo, I don't think I'm going to bring him back unless ya'll want him in which case I'll see what I can do :) I don't own anything in here that's all Leroux and Webber and the person who mad the screen play for Moulin Rouge... I just want to let you guys know that I love you, all of you, literally, I'm not kidding, It's almost unhealthy how much I love all of you. A restraining order may be necessary, but I digress. I will make cookies for reviewers and I will put all the love my little heart can hold into them so R&R!


	5. Notes

A/N: I sat down at my computer full of good intentions today and I thought it was a good idea to take a cursory glance at my you tube inbox, an hour and 45 minutes later I find myself watching my 7 billionth Ellen Degeneres video of all things and this all started with a Gerard Butler video that showed up on my homepage. Here's to having the attention span of a peanut!

**Amber**: Every time I see that you've left me a review I feel like singing (admittedly poorly, but singing nonetheless)! You are such a dear and your kind words mean a lot! I send a virtual puppy your way as a present, enjoy! ;) His name is Randy and he loves buscuits so take good care of him!

**JDLuvaSQEE**: I'm glad you like it! I'll see if there are any other areas I can throw a few more Moulin Rouge references around :) I love hearing your feedback so keep it coming, please!

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

"Andre! Have you seen this?" Firmin shouted as he stormed in the door, "This Opera Ghost is serious about a _salary_! Is he mentally deficient? I mean 20,000 francs! How are we to run a successful business if we are throwing away 20,000 francs a month! If our dear friend isn't careful, _his_ opera house is going to go bankrupt!" Firmin clutched a piece of yellowed parchment in his hand that was covered in a thin scrawl written in red ink that glinted maliciously in the wavering candlelight. In his anger Firmin smacked the letter along with its envelope onto the desk in front of Andre. Reaching for the letter, Andre saw the envelope for the first time, it bore the same red writing on one side while the other bore a blood red skull with a wicked grin fixed in place as the seal. It read,

_ My Dear Monsieur Firmin,_

_ My regards on your first rate casting choice, Christine is in a word, sublime. I expect tonight's Gala to go splendidly, Madame Giry has finally whipped the ballet corps into shape and the orchestra is on par though that third trombone needs to learn to read sheet music as opposed to simply playing willy-nilly. I advise you to put Piangi on a diet it is dangerous to have your only lead tenor to be a behemoth of advanced years. Finally I remind you that my salary is due at the end of the month._

_ My highest regards,_

_ O.G._

Andre read in fascination, checking the back for any post script, then he went back and reread the note. _This O.G. Made some valid points for one if Piangi were to suffer from a heart attack or some other similarly fatal health incident, the Opera Populaire would be quite without a hope. As managers, he and Firmin __really needed to start looking into the understudy business, this situation with Carlotta proved it, though Miss Daae was an excellent find..._ He cut his ponderings short when he looked up to see Firmin look at him expectantly. "Eh, yes... quite... preposterous..." he said lamely, still thinking about understudies and exactly what he would put on the announcement searching for tenors. Firmin was clearly unsatisfied with his response and set out to find someone who would huff and puff along with him. He decided that a well played chorus girl would be the perfect sympathetic ear, and with one last exasperated look in Andre's direction, he snatched up the letter, turned on heel, and headed towards the dormitories.

* * *

><p>Joseph Buquet was an integral part of the Opera House, or so he liked to tell himself. He was the Set Master, which essentially meant that he was a glorified stage hand, also he was the self proclaimed King of the Ropes, Master of the Stage Hands, and Theater Creep (the final nick name was slightly less self proclaimed). Joseph believed himself a lady killer, he was tolerated by the chorus girls, though any prominent lady of the cast would hardly spare him a glance. In his mind he had clear evidence of his physical prowess through his successes with the ladies of the night. On more than one occasion he would travel to an establishment in Northern Paris where he had convinced himself that a young lady named Nini was mad for him. His coin purse, of course, always felt Nini's presence, but he chose never to think of that. On this particular day, Joseph was looking for a slightly cheaper fix. He saw himself as a fine connoisseur of the female body and he also felt that he needed to hone his skills continuously by viewing scantily clad woman as often as possible. Today, he would be practicing his skills on the lovely ladies of the chorus, the ballet girls were another option, however the lack of curves on those girls made him feel like he was looking at little boys as opposed to young women. Joseph liked a womanly figure, so chorus it was.<p>

He did his best not to make any noise as he crept behind the wall that worked as the back of the changing rooms on stage left. The girls were preparing for the dress rehearsal for _Hannibal _that would be occurring later that afternoon and so they were in the prime position for Joseph. He slid back the screen that stood behind an air vent so that he had a direct eagle eye view into the dressing room. He smiled as he saw exactly what he wanted to see from more girls than he could count. These performers weren't very shy, now were they. True they didn't know that they were modeling for him, but Joseph liked to pretend that they were. Licking his lips, he thought of how they would taste, what their soft skin must feel like, he could smell their perfume wafting up to him, as usual he had to stop himself from bursting through the wall and taking what he wanted. He closed the screen and slunk away before the temptation grew too strong. Letting a shaky breath out, he disappeared into the shadows of his backstage kingdom.

* * *

><p>Erik sat at his organ, twiddling two keys back and forth while he thought. Christine had really grown over the years, she was 18 now, a woman. He had always been her guardian, and she his sweet little angel, and he had done his job – frightening away the boys who would have soiled her. Her voice made his heart fly and she truly worked as the muse to his music and in return he inspired her voice. When he thought of her, Erik felt a strange feeling in his chest, it was different than what he felt for Madame Giry, she had saved him and been his only companion, and for that he was grateful but his feelings for Christine were different. He didn't know exactly what he felt, it was hard to reconcile the fatherly figure he had always occupied with the new feelings he was experiencing. He wondered what she thought of him, clearly she had never see his abhorrent face, if she had she never would have believed him her angel. He sighed and then remembered that he still had a job to get done, he couldn't whisk all his time away with wistful thoughts of Christine. He rose from the organ and walked back over to his work bench and his writing utensils. He had a message to get out to his three leading ladies, although he used the term loosely in relevance to the third. He took out three sheets of parchment and addressed the first to <em>My Dearest Little Angel,<em> the next was to be sent to _Madame Antoinette, _and the third was written for _Madame Croaker. _Returning to the first piece he smiled and began to congratulate Christine on her brilliant success on stage. Erik didn't need to see the show to know that she would triumph, _he_ himself was training he after all, it was ludicrous to even think that Christine's performance would be met with anything less than adoration. In his note he also gave Christine the night off from her singing lessons, sure that she would be tired from the show. Signing off as _Your personal Angel of Music_ he sealed his note with a splotch of red wax as opposed to his usual skull stamp. Next he moved on to Madame Giry with his usual thoughts on the ballet girls and different areas in which they could improve. He also included the list of items he would require until she went back into the market in 2 weeks, of course he added the necessary funds for all of his items to be purchased. After sealing the letter with a skull he looked back into his cash funds, they were getting quite low because those damn managers had _still _not paid his salary, that was becoming intolerable. Finally he moved onto Carlotta. The Toad. The intolerable witch that had somehow dug her claws into the lead soprano spot. But no more, Christine was on top now. In this letter he made this fact perfectly clear to Carlotta, writing

_Madame Croaker,_

_ You have pulled your last tantrum at the Opera Populaire. I hope you are well versed in the procedures of unemployment for there is no opening for you in my Opera House. Please know that no one will miss you and as soon as they see someone who actually has talent sing, you shall be entirely forgotten and the classics shall finally be saved from your butchery. _

_ Enjoy the last seconds of your spotlight,_

_ O.G._

With that he sealed his final note and put them aside to be delivered later.

* * *

><p>AN: So I threw another Moulin Rouge reference in there just for you **JDLuvaSQEE **if you don't recall, Nini is that horrid woman who told the Duke and Christian and Satine. So this chapter was a little shorter than is the usual but I would rather have a shorter chapter than a drug out monstrosity of a chapter that is only there for length. So I know character development isn't all that great and I apologize for that but this is my very first fic and I appreciate your patience everyone. Lots of love to all of you! 3


	6. Hannibal

A/N: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update, my bad. I have just been swamped with school and play practice and I am currently fighting a vicious battle with writer's block. I have a rising fear that my muse is getting some hunger pangs... Also please review, because I love it when you do AND for every review a dog will be given a treat, so please, do it for my dogs Itchy and Cody.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Christine, Erik or anyone else, believe me if I did the real ending word have been very different. (I cry every time Erik sings "Its over now the music of the Night) All songs belong to Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber and all character belong to Leroux. If either Sir Webber or Mr Leroux are reading this (from beyond the grave or not) and are willing to sell, I have a whole 20 dollars in my pocket so please, contact me.

**JDLuvaSQEE**: As always, you are a dear and I will do my best to keep you MR cameo satisfied ;) I love hearing from you :)

**MexicanFireCracker**: You have lifted a weight from my mind lol and I am so glad I was able to inspire you to watch a classic (even though I assume you mean the movie as opposed to the live version, which you should definitely check out by the way)! This next chapter goes out to you, dear.

* * *

><p>Hannibal<p>

Christine wiped the sweat off of her hands with her handkerchief before heading out on stage. This was it, her big debut, and she could feel their eyes watching her. Instead of feeling like the confident prima dona she was whenever she imagined this moment, she felt like a mess, she was shaking and he felt ill in her stomach and she was almost certain that they audience could see the sheen of sweat that covered her face. She smiled with feigned confidence and looked out at the audience. She could see the dust spokes floating through the air and could barely make out the forms of the various audience members, though no faces were discernible. The music of the aria began to play and the spotlight kicked in on her and intensified the heat ten-fold, she looked up and saw a rose resting on the balcony of box 5 and felt her confidence grow. As the 3 bar intro came to its end she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me<em>

_We never said our love was evergreen,_  
><em>or as unchanging as the sea -<em>  
><em>but if you can still remember<em>  
><em>stop and think of me . . .<em>

_Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen -<br>don't think about the way things  
>might have been . . .<em>

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
><em>silent and resigned.<em>  
><em>Imagine me, trying too hard<em>  
><em>to put you from my mind.<em>  
><em>Recall those days<em>  
><em>look back on all those times,<em>  
><em>think of the things we'll never do -<em>  
><em>there will never be a day,<em>  
><em>when I won't think of you . . .<em>

The entire crowd had fallen silents by this point and the fine ladies had halted the incessant fanning they graced themselves with. The entire auditorium was mesmerized by the clear, beautiful quality of Christine's voice and any sign of nervousness or tension had faded from Christine's body.

_Flowers fades,  
>The fruits of summer fade,<br>They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think of me!_

The entire audience erupted into applause and jumped to their feet with enthusiasm as soon as the song was finished. Christine beamed with pride as she looked out at the crowd and the volleys of flowers that were cascading around her. As she took a slight curtsy, saving the real one for the curtain call at the end of the show, she looked around her and saw once again a blood red rose with a silky black ribbon tied around the stem. She blushed, knowing it was from her teacher.

* * *

><p>Mademoiselle Moreau took a hefty swig from her canteen, knowing full well that she would need the confidence that the Absinthe would lend her. AS she turned away from the cheering crowd, a letter came fluttering softly from above and landed directly in front of her. She could see a smirking skull attached to the back in a ruddy red color that seemed reminiscent of blood. Flipping the envelope over, she saw her mistress's name embossed in red ink of the same color. Taking another swig she hurried through the door and into the carriage of La Carlotta.<p>

Carlotta looked at the girl whom she had sent inside and could instantly tell by the look on her face that the most horrid event possible had occurred: the show had gone well, and based on the eye contact the girl seemed so unwilling to give, the show had gone phenomenally well. Carlotta caught the girl's gaze and said in a sickly sweet voice, "We-el, littel girl, what has become of my show?" The girl began to visibly sweat and Carlotta was inwardly disgusted by this show of weakness and continue to look at her expectantly.

"They had a chorus girl sing for you, Signora, Christine Daae is her name. She is no where near as fantastic as you are, but she received a standing ovation and scores of flowers. The crowd loved her." the girl said quickly in one breath and then looked down as is she was afraid that she would be hit. Carlotta set a gentle hand on the girl's chin and lifter her face so that she was once again making eye contact. Maintaining a calm face for little more than a millisecond before her features contorted into a mask of pure fury and her hand flew across the youth's face leaving three long gashes from the nails that Carlotta kept filed to a point. Mademoiselle Moreau clutched her face, looking down at the blood now covering her hand in shock.

"'Ow dare you lie to me, you inzolent littel wench! Zhere iz no way zat a littel chorus brat could woo my crowd, my audience. Thoze peopel in zhere belong to ME! Now zit up and tell me ze truth," Carlotta raged, spit flying from her mouth in a most unbecoming manner. Moreau trembled in terror but knew that she had to tell her mistress the other bit of news, with a shaking hand she drew the letter from her pocket and handed it to the enraged Italian sitting across from her. Carlotta opened the letter and as she read her eyes got visibly bigger and hotter with rage, after she finished, she opened her mouth to rant even more, instead she fell back in a dead faint. Mademoiselle Moreau sat in relief for the quiet that permeated the carriage ride back to Carlotta's flat.

* * *

><p>Christine had not had a moment to herself since she had stepped off stage. First the other chorus girls swamped her followed by Meg's tight, friendly embrace. Next the stage hands came to congratulate her and she politely accepted their praise but was careful not to seem too inviting, for she had seen the fervor of their affections poured onto other girls and these situations almost always ended with obsession. After finishing the show Christine was sent out to greet the audience and was swept up in the festivities involved within the Gala. The new managers enjoyed their welcoming party and more than once Christine was introduced to men who had paid particularly to meet her. The rest of her night was spent dining with patrons and enjoying the idle chitchat they posted. However throughout the night all she could think about was going back to her room and seeking the opinion of her angel. It was fully 2 in the morning before Christine was able to go get her things from the leading lady's dressing room before heading to her sleeping chamber.<p>

* * *

><p>Joseph Buquet was just finishing up backstage when he began to think of her. Christine Daae, he had congratulated her on her performance earlier and it was clear that she had feelings for him. He could tell by the way smiled that she wanted him, and who was he to refuse a lady of her desires. He knew that something would happen between them at some point and the sooner the better as far as he was concerned, she was a pretty little thing. Not as curvy as some of the other chorus girls but she had a beautiful figure and a face that was pleasing as well, he could just imagine her small hands touching him. That's when he heard it. The noise of objects being shifted in the room designated for the Leading Lady of any given show. Joseph could barely believe his luck, surely Christine had waited for her, obviously she wanted it to happen sooner as well. He quietly opened the door and found himself looking at her back, and so he stepped in and closed the door behind him, "Hello, beautiful." he said, startling her.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." a voice said from behind Christine. She jumped a little, thinking that she was alone. Christine turned around to see Joseph Buquet standing in front of the closed door. "Oh hello Monsieur Buquet, I was just clearing out a few of my things, I'll be out of your way in a moment." she said as she tried to step around him, but he blocked her path. He began to smile wickedly before saying,

"Darling, we both know why you're here. You don't need to pretend anymore," Buquet said before stepping forward and kissing her fully on the lips. Christine felt her body harden in shock before pulling back and slapping him, her look saying more than her words ever could. "You damned tease! How dare you lead me on! I'm going to get what I came for, whether you're willing to give it or not." Buquet screamed in anger. With that he tore at her dress while she screamed in alarm. Buquet knew fully well that there would be no one coming into this area for the rest of the night, so he let her wail to her heart's content.

Erik was moving through his opera house when he heard the screams. The voice was unmistakably Christine. Following the noise he found Joseph Buquet atop the struggling body of his angel. Filled with rage, he grabbed Buquet by the hair and flung him from the room. He averted his gaze before asking Christine if she was alright, before she could answer he heard Buquet starting to scramble away down the hallway. His temper took control and he flew after the retreating figure of Joseph Buquet.

Erik pulled his Punjab lasso from his waist and hurled in at Buquet, catching him around the neck. After yanking him to the ground, Erik lept atop Buquet and crashed his right hand into his eye. Buquet just looked up in absolute terror as the noose began to tighten around his neck. Erik watched with satisfaction as Buquet's face began to turn red and then blue and then purple and then the convulsions of Buquet's body began to quiet. All was still in the hallway now and the full impact of what he had done crashed down onto Erik. Never one to panic, Erik drug Buquet's body to the manager's office and left it sitting in the chair, carving "Better staff is required – O.G" on the dead man's chest.

Erik then rushed back to the room where he had left Christine but found it empty. When he did locate her, Christine was sobbing n Meg's arms and he felt his presence was not wanted.


	7. Ramifications

A/N: Wow another long hiatus on my part, really sorry everyone. I have just super swamped in school and I've had a lot of other stuff going on. Unfortunately when I made my story line and what not this was designed to be a rather short chapter, so I most likely will be updating again very soon. I love hearing from you guys so please please keep the reviews coming.

**Amber**: As always it is great to hear from you, I am so glad you like your puppy and MY puppies thank you for the treat. Sorry I missed your review before the next chapter came out so consider this a double shout out ;) Yeah I did kill Buquet off early but I really wanted to get across that even though Raoul isn't in this story, Erik is still a violent character. I've noticed that a lot of other phics have Erik kind of tamed, but I didn't really want to go in that direction with this story Plus Buquet is creepy...

Again reviews result in a treat for two long suffering, very spoiled, basset hounds (insert sad song by Sarah McLachlan)

* * *

><p>Ramifications<p>

Christine paced back in forth in her room, trying to have her body keep up with the speed of her mind. She had heard about Buquet, everyone had heard, and frankly she thought that men such as him were destined for violent ends. She wasn't happy that Joseph Buquet was dead, but frankly she had a hard time imagining his life going any other way after what he had done, or tried to do, to her. Christine shuddered again as she remembered his hot breath on her face and the way her flesh crawled where ever he touched her, for the thousandth time that day she felt compulsed to take a shower in an attempt to wash away his grime. Then she thought of her rescuer, surely it was the Opera Ghost, which meant it had been her angel. She had seen him, the Angel of Music had manifested to save her. She smiled at the thought, but then reality caught up with her, _he had _killed_ someone. For _her_. What kind of angel can take a life? And if he isn't her angel, then what is he? Surely a demon could not have a voice such as his, or treat her with such sweetness... Or perhaps he was merely a man, he had felt solid enough when he lifted Buquet away... _

Choosing to turn away from those thoughts, Christine instead thought about what she had seen of her rescuer. She remembered feeling Buquet's weight on top of her and had felt _him _press against her in his excitement and then it was all gone and she was free. Looking up, she had seen a shadow over her, a flash of green eyes, and a mask. A stark white mask that concealed a third of his face and rose all the way to the line of his dark brown hair. From the part of his face she could see, he was handsome with defined cheek bones and smooth skin. He had said something to her in a low voice but she was too shocked to reply, and then he was gone with the swish of a cape. That glimpse had left her wanting more, Christine wanted to see his whole face and to touch his skin, she wanted to run her hands through his hair or even just be near him. She knew could not deny that there was something captivating in his aura that called to her, she also knew that these feelings were ridiculous. She had seen him for maybe a whole 10 seconds and she was talking like some love struck ballet brat. However there was one thing she knew above everything else, she could not turn this man in. Yes, he had killed someone, but he had done so to save her, and she couldn't even say that to clear his name. _If I tell the managers that he was just protecting me, then they will begin snooping around and they'll find out about our lessons and I can't lose those, I can't stop hearing his voice or I am quite sure I'll go insane. _And so Christine made up her mind her angel, her phantom would remain her little secret.

* * *

><p>Andre's hand shook while he threw back another shot of absinthe. He had been shaking all day and couldn't seem to stop. He had come in early that morning, far before he and Firmin usually arrived, and entered his office only to find the grizzly scene that use to be Joseph Buquet. Gilles Andre felt that he would never be the same again after that, he could no longer look at this ghost as and irritable, yet harmless nuisance. Then he had seen the ghastly messaged etched into the corpse and Andre had lost it further, not only were his frayed nerves completely torn but the contents of his stomach were also lost to him. Making matters worse, shortly after the police had left, he found yet another note.<p>

_My Dear Managers,_

_ I have but a few requests that I recommend you comply with. First, in the new production of Il Muto, you will cast Carlotta as the page boy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page boy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5 which will be kept empty for me. I remind you that my salary has yet to be paid, how many times must I remind you before you realize I will not be trifled with? Just ask Monsieur Buquet._

_My Highest Regards,_

_ O.G._

Andre had shown the note to Firmin but he did not seem quite so shaken as Andre was. In fact, Firmin had been disturbingly cavalier about the whole ordeal, he acted as shocked as anyone when the police were present, but after he and Andre were alone Firmin started doing paperwork on the very desk the body had rested on. Its true that Firmin had always been more interested in money and business rather than people, but this seemed a new level of cold. When Andre had shown the note to Firmin, all he had to say was an absent minded "The terrorist can't win!" before turning back to his calculations.

"But Firmin, what if he strikes again? What if this time its a chorus girl or a dancer, or even one of us? If we continue to ignore him then we are endangering the lives of every single person who comes to this theater or works here! Firmin, are you listening to me?" Andre asked mid-rant, but he had lost Firmin to numbers before his speech had even begun and so he decided to do something a little drastic. Andre leaned below his desk on the pretense of tying his shoe and took a small pile of bills from the safe. Stuffing the francs into his pocket, Andre strolled from the room with a frail attempt at nonchalance. As soon as he reached the hallway, he broke into a swift trot until he reached the only location he could think of when it came to the ghost. Andre knew that if he were to send it via the mail, Firmin would notice the return envelope, so pushing open the door to box 5, Andre left the pile that equaled about 5,000 francs on the furthest seat from the door. He hoped that that would be enough to calm the ghost, at least for a while.

* * *

><p><em>La Carlotta could not loze 'er position to a chorus girl. Oh, no, zhat littel brat did not 'ave ze voice for <em>her_ roles, only _she,_ La Carlotta, could give ze necessary voice to ze Opera Populaire, 'hey needed 'er. Zhat zilly "Ghost" 'ad no real power, all he could make were empty promises. Didn't 'e know zhat ghosts could not do anyzhing but rattel chains and moan? 'e cannot follow through wiz 'is threat. _All of this thoughts flashed through Carlotta's mind as she hurried up the steps of the Opera Populaire. As was her usual way, she over emphasized the sway of her hips, making her seem as if she was almost walking in a zig-zag formation. As she approached the doors she noticed the poster advertising their next show, all it said was "Coming soon: _Il Muto_" in thick black letters on a cream paper, soon it would be replaced by another poster, this one emblazoned with her likeness. _Il Muto_ pleased her. She had played Countess before and it was always an entertaining part to play. As she made her way throughout the building, she was surprised to find it almost empty, everywhere she went she encountered no one. When she finally reached the managers' office she let herself in with no fear of reprimand. Sitting on the desk she saw another of those damned notes, as she read it her face turned redder and redder with rage. _Christine Daae!_ _Christine Daae! Christine Daae! _Was all that kept repeating in her mind. Z_hat littel cow! How dare she try to steal my spotlight! I will break her! _Stormed her inner psyche. Carlotta stomped around the Opera House until she finally came across Monsieur Firmin.

"Monzere what iz ze meaning of zhis?" she asked, waving the note in his face, "And where iz everyone?" Firmin looked around and then down at the letter, he clearly hadn't noticed the lack of staffing the Opera House was currently enduring. Finally he looked back at Carlotta and rubbed his chin wearily _where is Andre when you need him? _He thought to himself before responding,

"Signora, the staff, it would appear is talking the day off after the incidences of last night. I assume you haven't heard but Monsieur Buquet's life was ended last night in a most aggressive manner. And as to this note, I made it very clear to Monsieur Andre that we will not give into these terrorist demands, you will play the Countess, have no fear." With that Firmin walked away and Carlotta was left standing with her mouth hanging open. Finally regaining herself, she rushed after the receding figure in front of her. Upon reaching Firmin, Carlotta found that he had also found Andre and she knew that know would be the time to milk these managers for all they were worth.

"No I will no, be sing-ing. 'ave your precious littel angelou sing et. Zhere iz no use trying to appease me, you are only saying zhese zings to please me," she cried dramatically. Andre immediately jumped on the bait, he elbowed Firmin before singing

_Prima Donna first lady of the stage_

_Your devotees are on their knees to implore you_

Can you bow_out when they're shouting your name?_

_Think of how they all adore you_

_Prima donna enchant us once again_

_Think of your muse_

_And all your queues 'round the theatre!_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Sing Prima Donna once more_

With Firmin harmonizing in at all the right moments, Carlotta was sufficiently appeased, however not quite until a multitude of gifts were lavished upon her. After collecting some fine jewelry she was finally fully satisfied when a small black poodle was presented to her.

Erik clenched his fists at his side, they were groveling at the feet of the toad and as he listened from behind the wall Erik began to formulate a plan.

* * *

><p>AN: DUH DUH DUUUUUH! Now tomorrow (2/18) is my birthday so this chapter is my present to you. Its wierd, this was supposed to be short, but its longer than all the others... apparently I'm really bad at following the plan. Reviews are great presents... just saying... I have nothing else to say. Its late. I'm tired. Goodnight.


	8. Unmasked

A/N: Sorry for the long break again everyone, but I have also been working on a short story for my school's literary magazine on top of school and everything else. Plus a play I'm in will be opening soon so of course rehearsals are insane :) I'm considering posting the short story as a chapter on her after the epilogue, its kind of Phantom-y partially because it takes place at a masquerade ball and is deliciously angst-y, but I don't really know yet. Let me know if you guys would be into that. Here is a nice long chapter to appease you all :)

**Amber**: Thank you, dearest! :D As always your comments bring sunshine to my life, and hearing from you is a truly euphoric experience! Love you too!

**Elactress**: Thank you so much :) I constantly worry about character development and such things especially with such a complex character like Erik who just has so much going on, (The Joker is going to be in my next story so that should be interesting) so your comment falls on thankful ears. :)

**Frankensteinsm0nster**: First of all I am in complete agreement with you, Raoul is a fluffy haired fop and is hardly worth the finger movements to write about. It was mentally painful for me to write positively of him in the first chapter but I promised my friend (who for some indescribable reason is a Raoul fan) that I would be kind. It was soul destroying. Thank you for leaving such a sweet, sweet comment and for the birthday wish, it all made me smile :) This chapter is for you, dear :)

**TheOneandOnly**: Thanks :) I like your word choice, divine... I like it. Hopefully this hasn't been too long for you! XD

* * *

><p>Unmasked<p>

"Christine run through the notes again, your going flat towards the end, come along, once more," Erik said with a note of irritation. He could tell that she was distracted, this was the third time she had gone through her warm up, and this was a warm up she had perfected at the age of 8. With a sigh he played the opening note again and wondered what had stolen her attention from him. Usually she hung on his words, his guidance, now she was barely giving him half a thought. _Maybe she's no longer satisfied with just a voice, perhaps she wants a person to teach her, not a cowardly gargoyle who hides in the shadows. I should have seen this coming. I am a beast, there is no way I could hold on to beauty forever... _Erik's mind was so occupied with these thoughts to notice that Christine had stopped singing completely. Had he been paying full attention, he would have noticed that she seemed to be building her courage. Finally the silence penetrated Erik's inner thoughts, "Christine please try to focus. Your voice is an instrument and it will never play properly if you do not tune it. Now, once more."

Christine could tell she was disappointing him. She had heard her angel angry and this had an entirely different sound. He sounded sad and tired and maybe a little irritated, but not angry. His soft voice struck her harder than any yell could have and she let out the breath she had just sucked in. Her question could wait. She would wait for a night when he was feeling better, for now she just needed to concentrate. Taking another deep breath, she began her warm up over again, this time focusing on each note individually, and the way her voice shifted up and down with the black symbols on the sheet in front of her. Finally finishing the warm up to the angel's satisfaction, Christine sat back and searched through her box of sheet music, looking for the opening piece of _Il Muto_. As she sat there, she could feel her courage building again, if she put this off then Christine would never have the courage to ask him, this was her shot. "A-angel?" she said before she could back out again.

"Yes, dear one? Is there something you require?" he replied in a tone that seemed to have lifted since her successful completion of her warm up.

"Angel, do you think that maybe... maybe I could sing with you tonight? I mean in person... please?" She said in a small voice, sure that a rebuke would soon follow.

Erik could hardly believe his ears. For a moment he thought that perhaps her voice had hypnotized him and he had imagined her words. It had happened before, sometimes he would be sitting in the gondola just drifting around the underground lake, when her voice would fill his head and she would whisper sweet nothings in his ear. But this time it was real, she wanted to see him, to know him. She didn't think that he was a monster. _Then again she has never seen me. Dare I ruin this by revealing myself? _Erik knew that he could never deny her anything and so he decided that he would appease her, to a degree. He would not let his face, his curse, ruin this. Christine was the only good thing that had ever happened to him, apart from Madame Giry's rescue. Erik was fully aware of the effect his voice had over Christine, it was as powerful as hers had on him, if not more so. "Very well, child." he said quietly before taking a breath deep into his diaphragm.

_I am your Angel of Music._

_Come to me Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

Christine gasped as the full force of his voice hit her for the first time. She had heard him sing, taken solace in his music, but something about this was different. He sang in a low monotone that vibrated through her and she found herself turning towards the sound.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

As she watched the mirror began to slide back revealing a dark passage way. Christine vaguely registered fog rolling through the opening but her mind barely payed it any attention as she began to float towards the passage. In her mind she heard an organ blare into existence and the last thought that was her own was simply thinking that this could not be real.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._

Christine was singing of her own accord, though she had no idea where the words were coming from, surely she would have recalled such a haunting melody, but instead her body just acted and reacted while her mind sat back in a fog similar to that rolling across the ground of the corridor.

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_My power over you, grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind._

A man materialized behind Christine when the voice began and she jumped about face to view the source of the voice. She had seen him before, briefly when he had saved her, but now... her befuddled mind could hardly handle the sensory overload. He had dark hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He had pale skin that stood in sharp contrast with his hair and a low cupid bow mouth that sat with a sensual curve. His eyes were a piercing green that caught her gaze and held it ransom to the rest of her, until finally the mask demanded her attention. The bleach white mask that concealed half of his face, the mask was perfect. Not a scuff mark or discoloration was visible and it was quite clear that the mask was cared for religiously. The man gently reached for her hand and then bent slowly, never breaking eye contact, to brush his lips across her finger tips.

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear, it's me they hear_

Erik drew in his breath when she mentioned his mask, though it was true. She was like his mask, she shielded him and gave him comfort and he took care of her with as much fervor as he did the mask on his face. She was able to see through him so easily, it was breath taking. Then both of their voices lifted together and Erik could feel his heart stop for a moment with the pure joy of the moment. Yes, he had bamboozled her senses, but she didn't think him a monster, he was still her angel. Erik continued to lead her down the passage until they came to his gondola. As he helped her in, Erik's voice lifted once again,

_In all your fantasies, you always knew_

_That man and mystery, are both in you._

Erik smiled as she finished his sentence for him. They were connected so deeply at that moment. He began to push them across the lake and he turned around to see her face shining with wonder as she looked around into the water.

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

Christine looked down at the water that surrounded her and saw fluorescent fish swimming beneath her. Their bright scales reflected the light of the oil lamps that hung periodically on the walls as well as on both ends of the gondola. Christine was just about to reach out to them and put her hands in the water when the angel turned and stopped her. Shaking his head, he motioned to a spot some 10 feet away where two eyes protruded from the water; the tell-tale sign of an alligator. Looking around, Christine noticed several other eyes protruding from the water and began to wonder where exactly they were going. Her mind was beginning to return to normal and for a moment she thought it was all a dream. Her angel was before her, in all his splendor. He was glorious and mysterious and everything that an angel should be. She could not help but be captivated by him. Then he whispered, "Sing, my angel." and so she began to vocalize wavering between high and low notes, varying her pattern every so often. She could see him growing more excited and so went an octave higher, "Yes, sing for me!" with that she jumped up into a high C which she held for 8 counts before releasing.

Erik assisted Christine in getting out of the gondola and then led her to the organ that stood by back wall behind one of the many hanging curtains where they continued to work on her singing well into the night.

* * *

><p>Christine was growing tired but the angel seemed to have boundless energy, playing with an intensity that was almost frightening. Then she realized that she still didn't know what to call him, she couldn't continue calling him "Angel" for the rest of her life, not after meeting him like this. "Um, Angel? Is there anything else you go by or that I could call you?" she asked tentatively, looking at him from beneath her lashes.<p>

"You may call me Erik if you wish," he said without looking at her, instead he toyed with the keys, creating a beautifully soft melody with next to no effort.

"Erik, Erik... Erik" she whispered softly, testing out before smiling her approval, "It suits you. You play so beautifully, it's mesmerizing. You amaze me, Erik." She saw his shoulders visually tense at this and then he turned to face her. Rising slowly he approached her slowly and then began to sing the same melody he had played earlier, if she had thought it was lovely then, it was electrifying now

_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ..._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses ..._

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ..._

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ..._

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -_

_and listen to the music of the night ..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before ..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ..._

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ..._

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -_

_the darkness of the music of the night._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to be!_

_Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give in to the power of_

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..._

_You alone can make my song take flight -_

_help me make the music of the night ..._

"Come now, you must return, it is late, child" Erik said softly in her ear before gently leading her back towards the gondola. Christine spent the journey back trying to recover from the last song, which had shaken her to her core. It was hard for her thinking of her angel as anything but a tutor, but Erik was so obviously, glaringly a _man_. By the time she came to these thoughts they had reached the mirror once again. A sudden panic set into her, she did not want to leave, she didn't want this night to end, ever. Erik came in close to kiss her had again when her impulses took over.

Christine pushed her hand against Erik's shoulder, straightening him before leaning into him slowly. The curves of her body fit perfectly into his hard, toned frame and her body instantly relaxed when it touched him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she drew her face near to his, maintaining eye contact, before their lips finally met. His lips were cool against hers as her arms snaked around his neck of their own accord. Even though his shock was evident when she initiated the kiss, he became more and more active as the kiss lengthened.

Erik was in heaven. She didn't think he was a creature, no one kisses creatures, and here she was. Kissing him. Not him kissing her. _Dear God, man! Stop thinking, _do _something. Kiss her back! _With these thoughts Erik began to participate, feeling new sensations bloom in his chest. He was right, she was not a little girl anymore, she was a woman. Then his dream became a nightmare.

Caught up in the heat of the moment, Christine reached over and slid the white mask off of Erik's face, revealing the gnarled flesh beneath. Upon seeing the the ghastly disfigurement, Christine was so shocked that she screamed a high piercing note that would haunt Erik for the rest of his life. Erik pushed Christine through the door way before closing it quickly and securing the latch, then he descended back down into the dungeon of his black despair.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope none of you are mad at me for some of the changes I made. First off, no Christine is not high , just bamboozled by the amazing-ness that is Erik. Second I know that there are no alligators... but I wanted some freaking sharks with freaking laser beams attached to their freaking heads, unfortunately sharks were put on the endangered species list so I had to choose between ill tempered mutant sea bass and alligators... I went with alligators (brownie points to everyone who can tell me what that's a reference to). If you are upset because of lack of accuracy, in case you haven't noticed I have also cut out one of the main characters and changed the time of death for Mr. Buquet. I have added characters and intend to add even more, so alligators are the least of the incongruencies. I needed something to draw her attention to the water... viola! Fluorescent fish! As always reviews are cherished and my dogs will get a treat, so please do it for the puppies! I don't really own anything, I'm not trying to take credit, don't sue me. Oh, where are my manners? Don't sue me _please_. Okay... long author notes... yes.


	9. So Unsure

A/N: So usually I write at night, late into the night in fact. I don't exactly know why, I suppose 'darkness stirs and wakes imagination' within me however I am writing this story at about 3:45 and it is truly a strange experience to write with the sun in the sky... I wonder if it'll change my style at all... let me know.

**PhanforLife**: I'm so glad you like it! More Erik/Christine moments are coming, I promise... hopefully enough to keep you satiated! I'm also relieved that you approve of the 'gators, they're important! This one is for you dear!

**frankensteinsm0nster**: Hahaha thanks :) And it really was painful to do! You are absolutely welcome, and just so you know your reviews set my heart aflame with joy ;) Finally: I know, poor Ewik!

**Amber**: EEEEEEEEE! I always look forward to your comments! I'm super glad you liked the alligators, I really hold your opinion in high regard :) And Erik and Christine will meet again, I assure you :)

**TheOneandOnly**: Hahahah that's okay, though I admit I was a little confused when I got your first review. It's good to see you here a second time. The brownie points are all yours, my dear, because you are correct! And you also caught my lyrical allusion, you truly are a sharp tack ;)

**MexicanFireCracker**: Haha thank you! And yes, in my fangirl mind, Erik is one of the most attractive people out there (especially more so than Raoul, ech) and here is more for you :)

**Endor Solo**: Me too! If someone were to sing those songs to me I would marry them, instantly. Even if the had half of their face horribly disfigured. ;) Btw it's great to hear from you, I wasn't sure if you were still reading :)

* * *

><p>So Unsure<p>

_Child of the wilderness_

_Born into emptiness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to find your way in darkness_

Erik shook as he listened to the soft lyrics. He had found the sheet music in the catacombs years ago and had instantly taken to it, it spoke to him.

_Who will be there for you_

_Comfort and care for you_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn to be your one companion_

It was getting harder and harder to play and Erik could hear his voice quaking and breaking. That scream had not only taken his heart but now it was breaking his voice.

_Never dreamed out in the world_

_There are arms to hold you_

_You've always known your heart was on its own_

Erik's hands clenched into fists, unable to play anymore, but he continued to sing. He felt that maybe if he could get through the song, he could get through this.

_So laugh in you loneliness_

_Child of the wilderness_

_Learn to be lonely_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Erik's throat finally closed to the music and sobs overtook him. She _did _think he was a monster, she had screamed at the sight of him. How could she ever think of him kindly again? How could she ever _sing_ for him again? And if he lost her voice, he lost his music. If he lost her, he lost everything.

_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived, life can be loved alone._

Erik recited the final words in his head, unable to speak them, and even there they rang false. He could not live without her, not for a day and certainly not for a lifetime. Erik wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold himself together. He felt like his ribcage was being ripped open from the inside even as his heart withered and shrank.

* * *

><p>Christine was pacing in her room, hardly able to stand herself. She had screamed at her angel, she hadn't meant to but it was just such a shock. Christine was positive that if she were to see him mask-less again, it would not be a problem. As she looked back on his face, she didn't cringe and she was thoroughly disgusted with herself. That man had given her his voice, he had inspired her and protected her. Her angel, her Erik, had taken her under his wing and how did she repay him? She scorned him, she rebuked him, she had embarrassed him. How could she forgive herself? Christine knew that she had to fix things with Erik, or she would regret it forever. So she set about making a plan, but first she would need to gather some materials. She would be ready later tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>"Andre, we cannot give in to this madman! We must cast Carlotta, not only will that show that we are unwilling to give in to his wishes and she is a tried and true prima dona. Miss Daae has performed at the front spot all of once, we can't chance offending Carlotta and losing her. And lord knows the woman is sensitive enough." Firmin said with a note of formality. Andre had been pleading all day, it would be dangerous to everyone if they continued to provoke the Ghost. But he knew that there was no arguing with Firmin when he made up his mind.<p>

"I am just asking you to reconsider, but very well, Carlotta it is." he said in defeat, shivering as he could have sworn that eyes were on him.

Erik had heard the conversation from the cellars and had come to see the final decision. He finally found something to replace this fresh wave of grief, anger. He had specifically told those imbeciles to cast Christine! She may hate him, but Erik would be damned if her career died. Not to mention that their three reasons to cast Carlotta were ludicrous! _The first is to spite me, never a wise choice. The next is because Christine doesn't have enough experience as a leading lady, how is she supposed to get experience if you keep casting the Toad? And the final reason is to assuage Carlotta, a diva who will never be content. What fools! _Raged Erik's inner monologue, working him into fury. With a swirl of his cape, Erik stormed from his hiding spot and headed back to his home. He new that the managers had told Carlotta they would cast her, but this, this was just insulting. Their reasoning was as fallible as their managerial skills. And their pitiful attempt at his salary, 5000 francs! Who did they think they were dealing with, this could not stand. This was the final straw, it was high time his plan moved forward.

* * *

><p>Christine padded down the stairs carrying and armful of candles and a box of matches. She headed towards the sanctuary in the basement where she had first heard Erik and prayed that he would come to her. She needed to let him know that he was still her angel, no matter what her shock had made her do. She needed to let him know that he didn't have to revert back to hiding, that she accepted him.<p>

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

As soon as the notes left their source, Erik heard them and headed toward the sound. It was his Christine and she was singing of him. There was a long pause and then as he drew near to the sanctuary, she began to sing again.

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

Erik's breathing stopped, _genius? She thinks I'm a genius? _He thought incredulously. _No she thinks I'm a monster, that was made _very _clear. _He shook himself as she continued on.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory_

_Angle of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel._

Christine stopped singing and looked around hopefully. She wanted to make peace, she only hoped that Erik could forgive her. After a few moments nothing had happened, and Christine began to lose hope. She had hurt him, and she couldn't blame him if he didn't want to talk to her. Then slowly becoming clearer from the darkest corner of the room, first she saw the white mask becoming clearer every second, then materializing out of nowhere, Erik was before her.

"You summoned me, mademoiselle?" he said in a clipped tone that was all too proper for Christine's taste.

"I'm sorry Ang- Erik! I shouldn't have taken off your mask, I know. But I was so caught up in the moment and curious and I-" she said all in one huff of breath, trying to get her feelings out before he disappeared before her eyes, but before she was finished he cut in,

"Christine, you are forgiven, but I believe it would only be proper to return to our formal schedule of rehearsal, another in-person session seems ill advised." The professional quality of his voice killed her inside, but maybe this was for the best. She impulsive and immature, her actions with the mask proved it, and Christine felt that Erik was simply to... she couldn't name it. _But someone like him, someone so amazing, what would he want with me? I probably imagined his participation... what had I been thinking?_

"I would like that, thank you, Erik." she said before he faded away as she had feared.

Erik was confused. She had screamed, she was horrified by him, but she still wanted to spend time with him. It made no sense. _She wants my glory...?_ Erik was so confused, so he went to his fall back, he withdrew into himself. He didn't know what to do and so he did what was comfortable, what was normal. What had happened the night before had been so new and unexpected and he was still sore from the repercussions, distance seemed to be the best solution. As Erik hurried away from the situation, what had happened finally began to sink in, started to dull the pain. _She's not terrified of me, it would appear, otherwise she would never make contact... _the hopeful part of Erik thought and he felt the fire beneath his anger simmering. _Perhaps drastic action isn't quite necessary, give them a few more warnings before I do something irreversible. _He thought to himself, softening a little because of the sudden swell in his heart that signified the beginning of repair in his relationship with Christine.

* * *

><p>Andre was having a rough day. Not only had he lost the battle about Christine Daae with Firmin today (which frankly made him concerned for the well being of all of the inhabitants of the Opera Populaire and he had to fire someone as well. But the boy deserved it, he had painted a tree blue! What on Earth could they use a blue tree for? It was blue for Christ's sake! And when the boy was asked for an explanation he simply said, "I couldn't find the green and blue seemed close enough." Andre hated to fire anyone but it almost seemed like the by didn't care, he said 10 words in his defense, 10! Andre fluffed up his pillow, still grumbling in his head, before blowing out the candle and thankfully falling into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it's officially 1:02 AM... I fail at writing during the day apparently... I do not own anything in this story, I'm literally copying it off of Wikipedia verbatim, oh wait that's my history paper... never mind. Just kidding, plagiarism is for poops. I don't do and you shouldn't either. Peer pressure. Well now that I put out a public service announcement I feel comfortable going to bed, good night. BTW I have started putting more songs in there, I know, but when there are so many good songs out there, why not. Also I saw a taping of the Australian version of Love Never Dies this week, not nearly as good as the original, but wholly satisfactory. I like the song where Erik and Christine tip-toe around the fact that they had sex. Its called Beneath A Moonless Sky. Also the Beauty Underneath is good, I recommend looking it up. And now I say goodnight, and I mean it!


	10. Il Muto

A/N: Well I got two new reviewers, which I seriously did not expect. I really didn't like that last chapter, like at all. So I decided to update sooner rather than later, in fear that I would lose all of you lovely people. So please forgive me for the literary blunder that was last chapter... I am ashamed. Thank you so much to everyone who reads, even if you don't review. Although I would like to tell you that I do have it set so that you can review without an account, so don't let that dissuade you. Coming at you now is the much anticipated (by me) performance of _Il Muto _as well as the culmination of Erik's plan.

**Amber**: I look forward to it because you are such a dear :) You stroke my ego more than I deserve lol. I'm glad that you like the story :) By the way how is the puppy I sent you? Potty trained, I hope... here are some virtual treats for the little guy :)

**Stechpalme**:Hahahaha brownie points go to you as well! I'm really glad that you reviewed, because it makes me happy (also I shamelessly use my basset hounds to beg for votes, don't worry it works out well for them as well). Yeah I figured that if _I _had a lake, then I would totally utilize it, but he has alligators. Unfortunately for him that means no swimming (unfortunately for us, that includes skinny dipping), so I figured a leisurely float would do. Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like the story, and I absolutely love hearing from readers :) This story partially goes out to you 3

**Endor Solo**: Thank you! I agree, I love those songs, especially Learn to be Lonely :) And yeah, I really wanted to catch the human side of Erik, especially when the movie really pretty much focuses on the beast bit. thank you so much for reading and especially for reviewing :) I love to hear from you!

**Markirs**: As you wish, sir :)

**Bable7**: You are too kind, I don't deserve it hahaha. And yes indeed I did, nice catch. See that's the down side of writing in the middle of the night, you don't feel a whole lot of motivation to proof read... my bad. Thank you for reading and I really appreciate the review, this chapter goes out to you as well. Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you again soon!

* * *

><p>Il Muto<p>

Christine grimaced inwardly as she leaned forward to 'kiss' Carlotta behind her fan. She found it hard to go to a silent role after being Elissa in _Hannibal_, but who was she to question her managers? As she thought this, Carlotta turned towards the audience and began to screech as usual.

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_It's time I tried to get a better, better half!_

As Carlotta sang, a black gloved hand moved towards the tray that was usually protected by one of Carlotta's harpies. Fortunately said harpy was occupied by the men's chorus at the moment, so Erik removed the bottle of throat serum and replaced it with a dehydrant of his own creation. It would slowly steal the moisture from her throat, making singing (if you could call it that) impossible, but first he had to give her an excuse to lubricate her voice. Erik hurried up to the very top of the auditorium, up on the ledge that was used to clean the ceiling mural. He took a deep breath into his diaphragm before projecting his voice to fill the entire theater.

"Did I not instruct you to cast Miss Daae? Were you not informed of my salary and seating arrangements? This will not stand, monsieurs!"

"It's him, Eri-The Phantom!" Christine whispered to herself, careful to avoid saying his name. It sent a thrill through her whole body just to hear his voice again, angered on her behalf. She could barely repress her smile.

"Your part iz zilent, littel toad!" Carlotta said in a scathing voice, contempt clear on her face, With that, she filled her hair, whipping Christine's face in the precess, and stalked away with barely a glance back.

Hearing that, Erik swept through a small door and into the inner workings of the Opera House. He heard Monsieur Reyes state that the show would begin again in a moment, and hurried even more so that he could witness his plan in action. He watched from the flies as Carlotta moved towards the wings and sprayed copious amounts of dehydrant into her mouth. He sprayed maybe 6 or 7 shots and Erik smiled at her overkill, it was a bad idea to spray that much lubricant to begin with. The woman was hardly the professional she thought that she was. Carlotta strutted back towards center stage as Erik watched from above and positioned himself in just the right place.

"Maestro, I am read-ey to begin," said Carlotta with her nose in the air.

_Serefimo, away with this pretense_

_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my **CROAK!**_

Carlotta sharply shut her mouth in shock, looking around nervously she tried to gauge whether it had been as bad as it had sounded to her. All of the other actors, as well as the audience members whose facial features she could make out, were staring at her in disbelief. Laughing in an attempt to assuage the audience's, as well as her own, fear Carlotta began to sing once again.

_Poor fool he makes me laugh_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

She started out normally and felt her fear lessen by a fraction, perhaps she had simply hit a wrong note, that happened sometimes, even to the best performers _which clearly I am..._ she thought to herself for reassurance.

_It's time I tried to_ _**CROAK!**_

As Carlotta was singing this last line, Erik pushed a can of green paint over the edge of the hanging wooden walkway above. It went crashing to the stage below, missing Carlotta by a centimeter. Its contents however, cascaded around her, covering every inch of her face and upper torso before running down the rest of her body in rivulets. The singing she had just done had given the dehydrant enough time to take full effect, so even as she screamed, all that came out was a croak.

_**CROAK! CROAK! CROAK! CROOOOAAAAK!**_

Every 'croak' became more and more desperate, as she tried to turn the noises into speech.

"Perhaps it is you who are the toad, madame!" Erik projected once again, laughing darkly afterward. He then worked his way to the outside of the building to put the final touch to his warning.

* * *

><p>"Firmin! What are we to do? You were so concerned with Carlotta's <em>feelings<em> before now, you insisted we cast her, what do you think of that plan now? If this keeps up, no one will want to work here for fear of that damned specter!" Andre said in a frenzy. Firmin looked over at Andre in exasperation, _he always panics, always I swear you'd think that the world was ending if the man didn't cheese on his sandwich!_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm Andre

"Gilles, just think of all the money we'll make! Yes, Carlotta will be upset, but I doubt she would be willing to give up the lime light forever, and if she did we have Miss Daae as a back up. We will be fine, Andre, never forget that the arts will never be at a want for hopefuls to fill roles. This is little more than a publicity stunt."

Firmin led Andre to the door of Carlotta's suite, where sobbing could be heard from down the hall, and knocked politely. An attendant opened the door and immediately granted access. The site they saw was almost funny, if circumstances had been different. Carlotta was whirling through the room in a fury, she had smears of green on her face where she had attempted to wipe the green away and her hair was dripping green tinted water onto the white robe she wore. She was screaming and crying as she moved throughout the room, throwing clothing and furniture alike. No one was safe from her wrath, even the two dogs that huddled in the corner had to skitter away from the occasional flying shoe or petticoat. Carlotta was displaying Olympian-like strength which gave Firmin a little twinge of nervousness. Deciding on preventative measures, he pusher Andre through the door first. "Er, Signora-" Andre began before getting cut off.

"No, you do no talk to me! You two let zhis 'appen! "Enjoy going bankrupt, because I weell no' be zinging! Get out, get out now. Zhis is ze last dat you weel be zeeing of me!" Carlotta stormed before slamming the door in both of their faces. Realizing defeat, at least for tonight, the two men turned away from the door and looked with dread on the groveling that they knew would be accompanying the morning. Walking out the front door, Andre turned around and looked back at the Opera House in an attempt to process the events of the night.

"Dear God, Firmin, look." Andre said in a low voice. Turning around, Firmin's eyes immediately went to the life size promotional poster for _Il Muto. _The image of Carlotta had been meticulously painted green, not going outside of the line once and the caption underneath read "The Opera Populaire presents: _Il Muto_ starring: La Carlotta* _The Croaker. _The last words were written in a flowing script that was all too familiar to the two managers, all that was missing was the grinning red skull and the signature_ O.G._

* * *

><p>*The undeline means that is was crossed out. grrrr stupid formating (or lack thereof) on this site!<p>

A/N: Is it short? Yes. Are you angry at me? Hopefully not... I figure that this guy is allowed to be a little short seeing as he's coming sooner than is per usual. As always, please review, because I squeal when you do and that leads to the ever entertaining conversation in which I explain to strangers that I am not dying and that both my physical and mental health are in perfect order. Also if you do, my dogs get treats, would you deny a dog a treat? (If so, then you're heartless!) I do not own any of this, except the paint bit.. if you recognize something, then it ain't mine. It is currently 2:44 AM, I think it'll be interesting to just let you guys know the time from now on... so there you go. I hope you guys like this so far, please let me know. Lots of reviews = a nice long chapter that has lots of emotional confusion and eventually clarification (which always means angst). Dear Lord, I just begged twice... I'm going to bed before this situation deteriorates. Good night, everyone.


	11. Notes: A Sequel

A/N: Hello, dearies! A couple of things before we get rolling, first: my mother had surgery today and I would greatly appreciate it if you would send your happy thoughts, or prayers, or ancient chants, or whatever it is that you do (if you do anything at all). Second, I would like to thank all of the people who read this, not just the reviewers (though I totally love you guys individually as opposed to as a single entity), because even though I don't know your names so I can't really thank you correctly, I am super grateful for your readership, also thank you to those who have favorited and alerted to this story, ya'll are awesome. Thirdly, I have made a poll for you guys to look at, it is pertaining to the question of whether there should be an "M" rated chapter towards the end, please vote. I'll mention this again at the end for those who skip the author notes. Finally, I would like to direct you to another story, if you are looking for another read, try _**The Dilemma by freakreader**_. This story features a meeting between Erik, Sweeney Todd, and The Joker as they all try to figure out the motivations and such behind fangirls (Not me. I'm not a fangirl. Not even a little. I love you Erik. I'm not a phangirl.) It's an entertaining read, and I would suggest you check it out. That's all from me, enjoy this next chapter :)

**AddictedToBooks97**: I admit that I am almost ashamed of how excited I got when I saw you reviewed! I wasn't kidding when I said that you had a special place in my heart and I was afraid you had dropped the story. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'm super glad you're still reading, I hope to hear from you again soon, this chapter is yours :)

**Kiara-is-me**: I damn near broke my fingers trying to be nice, but I promised my friend I would... Thank you so much for your kind words and your wish :) I really appreciate it and I hope to hear from you again :)

**Bable7**: Well that just seems ungracious on their parts! (Although I suppose that if they are the stories with like thousands of reviews, it's understandable.) I'm glad you like the story and I really must insist you watch the stage production as opposed to the movie, the 25th Anniversary is available on dvd and it is fabulous (though nothing can compare to live of course). I literally laughed out loud (well snickered) when I saw your sign off, thank you for all the kind things you have said, I hope you like this one :)

**Stechpalme**: I wasn't going to have a big scene after the performance of everyone freaking out and whatnot because for one thing Buquet wasn't murdered on stage so I figure there is less panic, also she would have fond the events funny, at least in this story so it was probably just business as usual, sort of. (And he totally is a fop, blech) Thanks for your awesomeness in reviewing and I hope to hear from you again :)

**MexicanFireCracker**: All in due time, dear ;) And thank you, I admit to laughing evilly while I wrote that bit :)

**Hill M**: Hahaha you have good taste! My friend and I have decided that they should just change the lyrics to "And I f***ed you, yes I f***ed you" at least that's the way we sing it... thoughts? Thanks so much for saying such nice things, I'm glad you like the story, this chapter goes out partially to you :)

**freakreader**: I' so glad you approve, I really enjoy your story, so it makes me happy that you like mine too :) I gave you the shout out earlier so hopefully you'll get the recognition you deserve :)

**Amber**: I'm glad the puppy is good, and picking on Carlotta is one of my very favorite activities! As always, your reviews prompt a happy dance from me, so I hope you like this next chapter, let me know please :)

**Umbreon4077**: First off, love the pen name. Eevee was always my favorite so I guess by extension Umbreon falls under that :) I'm glad you like the story and frankly, your review made me smile :) (just like that) Having said that, this chapter goes out to you in partiality :)

**TheOneandOnly**:Thank you kindly, dearie. I'm glad you like it and I agree and account would probably be prudent, but who really likes the easy way anyway? I appreciate your loyalty and I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Notes: A Sequel<p>

"How dare he? How dare he? We have hired you to stop these sorts of incidents from occurring, and what happens on your very first night? INCIDENTS! Incidents to our _esteemed_ prima dona! Well, what have you to say for yourself?" Andre finished with what he hoped was a stern glare. From his peripheral he could see Carlotta watching him carefully, this was all for her. After the occurrences of the night before the prima dona had been livid and demanded that those responsible be punished. The two managers had not wanted to take _that_ scolding so instead they had bribed some of the chorus boys to pretend to be guards that they had hired that night. After promising that the boys would receive larger parts for their efforts, the managers had summoned Carlotta to their office to witness righteous retribution (and of course some under the table bribery). On their part, the boys kept a straight face and did their best to look admonished, though some did resort to playing with the tassels on their mock uniforms. After several of them nodded their heads solemnly, not entirely sure how to respond, Andre "relieved them of their duties" and glanced at Carlotta for approval. She gave a condescending nod and a sickeningly sweet smile, before standing and sweeping out of the room after the newly unemployed "opera guards". Andre wiped the sweat from his brow before turning to look a Firmin with relief, only to be met with a fearful look.

"Andre, don't look so relieved. Are you forgetting something? Yes, we bypassed the wrath of her royal _diva_, but are you forgetting the raving lunatic tropping about in our theater?" Firmin said with his voice slowly raising to a yell towards the end. Andre sat down in exasperation, he had hoped he would be allowed on moment of triumph before being tackled by the next emergency. It was times like these when he really missed the jun- scrap metal business. There were no ghosts or divas there, just metal, plain uncomplicated metal, and what he wouldn't do for less complications at the moment. In an attempt to escape Firmin's gaze, he looked out the window only to see a man furiously scrubbing at the advertisement attached to the wall of the Opera House, adding extra pressure to his already over worked mind. "Andre, answer me dammit!" Firmin said with growing anger.

"I don't know, alright! I don't know! When did you become such a harpy? I agree something must be done, but it is also important to celebrate the little victories, Firmin, or else I fear we shall both go completely mad." Andre's long temper had finally begun to grow thin from the pressures of the new business, the last thing he needed was for Firmin to start digging into him. Firmin let out a long sigh as his shoulders slumped, effectively breaking his angry posture.

"You're right. I'm sorry, this ghost business has me a tad on edge, I'm afraid." Firmin said looking down, not entirely sure how Andre would react. It was a rare day when Andre lost his temper and it was that very fact that let Firmin know that he had gone too far. "But really, we must do something. This has gone too far... Andre, I'm think I'm afraid." Andre's head shot up at this statement, never having seen Firmin show any kind of weakness. Relenting as well, Andre placed his hand on Firmin's shoulder and said,

"I understand, dear friend. After everything that happened with Buquet and just the way he seems to know everything we are going to do. I'm beginning to think this truly is the work of a ghost as opposed to a man." looking back toward the window, Andre saw a sight that almost stopped his heart, resting against the glass was a creamy yellow envelope covered in an all-too-familiar red script. He reached out with a shaking hand and brought the letter back to the desk so that Firmin could read it as well.

_My esteemed gentlemen,_

_ An interesting show to say the least wouldn't you agree? Now, monsieurs, you have tried me time and time again, this will not be tolerated much longer. I trust you to do better casting for the next show, in the meantime, a few suggestions that I highly recommend you interpret as law. The scenery was wonderfully made, but lacking in creativity or ingenuity. Any beggar off the street can throw some chairs out on stage, get a better stage manager and crew or at the very least make my displeasure in them known, lest I am forced to do so myself. Also Piangi must lose weight, the man will soon take up the entire stage, it is unhealthy and grotesque. You should take his health into your own hands, seeing as it is continuously slipping through his own rotund fingers. As always keep the dancers sharp._

_Highest regards,_

_ O.G._

The two men looked at each other and blanched. Firmin opened his mouth, looking at the window, but Andre turned away before he could speak, they last thing Andre wanted to talk about was how the letter had magically appeared on the did say, however, "Richard, I'm scared too." The use of a first name was enough clue to tell Firmin just how serious he was.

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting in the gondola, allowing the gentle rocking waves to wipe away his thoughts. He was angry, yes. Those fools were still coddling that insufferable woman, but strangely he could not focus on his anger. Usually his temper flared whether he bade it to or not, but today even as he tried to focus on the usually strong emotion, it slipped away, only to be replaced by thoughts of Christine. Just thinking of her made him soft and gentle, his movements a little less agitated, and the melodies in his head just a little sweeter. She was his angel and he had been her guardian since he was a boy in his teens. For so long he had cared for her like an esteemed little sister or even a daughter and those feelings made him uncomfortable now. For he did not want to be her father figure, not anymore, the kiss had cured him of that. Before he had wanted to protect her, posses her even, but now he felt something softer and infinitely sweeter, dare he call it love? He still wanted to keep her safe and he would be content just to be near her, but Erik could not crush the new tenderness which had exploded in his chest the moment they kissed, the sensation was so new, he did not even know how to try. However, he could not forget that soon after said explosion occurred in his chest, an implosion of similar power took place. She had screamed at the sight of him. And though he had forgiven her and she claimed to still see him in glory, their relationship was altered, perhaps forever, his own insecurities had seen to that.<p>

Even those bleak thoughts were washed away by the cleansing water of his lake, again leaving him alone with only the savory memories of his encounter with Christine the other night. She set aflame parts of him he thought were long since dead and then when she _sang_. During their encounter she had begun to vocalize and Erik did not think he had ever heard a sound so lovely. Even he, with his carefully kept facade of solemnity could not keep himself from crying out for more, almost _begging_. That was one thing he thought that he would never do again, but alas his Christine brought many unexpected feelings from him. Love, for example.

* * *

><p>Christine fingered the rose that she had found on her desk that morning, next to it a letter had stated that her singing lessons would not resume until the next day, but the note lay forgotten. Instead she laid upon her bed and clutched her rose with a mind completely occupied by a strange man with a strange white mask. <em>Erik, Erik, Erik...<em> she said over and over again in her mind. The name still sounded knew to her but it suited her and especially the way she had been feeling as of late. He angel had been an entity, something completely beyond her, a superior being who had chosen to care for her, for reasons unknown. The Angel had always protected her and taught her, a voice and a mystery, but nothing more substantial. But Erik, he was a _man_. He was flesh and blood and real, Christine knew. She could almost feel his lips on hers again and the thought of it made one part of her fly with the joy of a new love while the other fluttered in discomfort. She still found the reconciliation between man and ghost difficult. As she said before, her angel was above her, high on a pedestal, something for her to revere and learn from but never to be equal to. But she felt a string connection with Erik, surely something that real could not be wrong. She wanted to touch him and caress him, and she wanted him to do the same to her. So how did those two beings fit? Could they even e combined in her mind? These thoughts dominated her head for a long while until she finally came to a conclusion. She loved the Angel and she praised him to a level that was almost worship, but the feelings she felt for Erik were stronger. She would rather win the man and lose the Angel although deep in her mind she admitted to herself that she would give almost anything to keep them both.

* * *

><p>"And zhen zhey fired zhose incompetent fools!" Carlotta said, laughing wildly, thoroughly relishing the fact that she had once again gotten her way. Piangi laughed along through a mouthful of chicken, all the while heaping another mountain of potatoes onto his plate. This had become their routine during the last 5 seasons in which they had been together, Carlotta would talk (complain) about her day to Piangi while he listened with a sympathetic ear. This system worked perfectly for the both of them, as Carlotta got to moan about the hardships of being a spoiled diva and Piangi did not have to talk, leaving his mouth to inhale whatever food it could find. Pouring a generous helping of steaming gravy onto his potatoes, Piangi happily dug in as Carlotta continued to talk about the failings of all the Opera House dwellers, apart from herself and Piangi of course, this pattern reoccurring far into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: It is 11:43 PM and I am eating applesauce out of a pouch. Is life weird? Yes. Would I rather be doing anything else? No. Now for those of you who skipped the first author's note (shame on you I do write those for a reason, sometimes), I would like to ask you to take a poll currently on my profile. I am considering making one of the later chapters rated 'M' but I want your opinion, so please, please vote. On top of that, please review! I have been getting some new reviewers lately and that literally makes my heart soar, then I get to hear from my other reviewers who have been kind enough to share their opinion more than once, and my day is made. Plus, don't forget that my dogs get treats when I get reviews, they are 2 basset hounds named Itchy and Cody and there are few things they like more than treats, so c'mon guys, throw a dog a bone (literally). Okay well, I love you all and I look forward to hearing from you (hopefully). :) Night!


	12. Thinking

A/N: Again, guys please take the poll, I will follow popular demand on this even if I don't quite agree. So if you want a steamy love scene or you want a serious cold shower, you need to let me know. Mind reading is not on my extensive list of secret/superhero talents, so please help me out. I live to serve (that's a total lie... I, in fact, am a bit selfish). Again, please check out _**The Dilemma**_ by freakreader, its a funny read and I would definitely recommend it. Thank you to everyone who has read, I love all of you in a weird, dependent, borderline creepy way and I want to make sure that you know that. Yes.

**Lizlizard12**: Hahaha thank you, you're too kind! I don't like to look at Erik as a pedophile, so I have decided that he only cared for her like a father when she was younger and that had to change at some point right, so I mad that point :) And just so you know, dramatic people are my favorite, I'm a theater kid, drama is what I do!

**Bookgirl13**: Thanks for reading :) I'm really glad you like the story so far! This chapter goes out to you :)

**MexicanFireCracker**: Thanks for saying that, cause every time I write the majority about feelings and what not, I always feel like it gets melodramatic again :S But I was trying to emphasize the fact that Erik is a man, you know? With feelings and stuff, so I'm really glad you liked it :)

**TheOneandOnly**: I'm an Erik girl too, although I shudder to think of his reaction at being called "cute". I'm so glad you like my writing and thank you so much for saying such nice things :)

**freakreader**: Eeeee! I'm so glad you like it :) Here's another update, lt me know what you think :)

**Stechpalme**: I admit that I have ideas for a collab with another author for phantom in which the two are indeed amorous with each other (we're replacing the music with Disney songs-Andre and Firmin sing Hellfire to each other at one point hahaha), and perhaps some of that snuck into this chapter. I didn't mean to, but hey, a nuance here or there never hurt anyone ;) (plus I totally agree, those two are adorable together!)

**Amber**: Thank you so much, dear, you're a good friend. It would appear that we share certain spastic tendencies in our celebration methods, as my happy dance includes a series of hops. My dogs send a tail wag your way and you should probably know that I adore you as well. (Just curious how did you pick your pen name?

* * *

><p>Thinking<p>

Christine's steps were hurried as she padded down the hall to her room. She was coming from a particularly grueling dance rehearsal, but she found fresh energy flowed into her limbs the closer she got to her destination. She knew what was waiting for her. _Erik_. Their singing lessons had resumed but not progressed. He still felt distant and almost cold, it was like the Angel had completely taken over, leaving the man to disappear, and that broke her heart. She could tell it was making her performances suffer, during rehearsals she lacked heart. Her singing was perfectly on pitch and her technique was flawless, but there was no soul and the passion was non-existent. Even with the change in their relationship, Christine yearned for every moment with him. Opening the door to her room, she walked in and sat down on the bed with a sigh. She knew that she would have a few moments before he arrived for their lesson and she planned to use that time to her advantage. It was high time this gap between them was bridged. The last time she had appealed to the Angel, and now she had the untouchable, supernatural Angel. Now she knew her mistake, this time Christine would reach out to Erik, the man. The man who was vulnerable, and scared, and real. _That_ was who she wanted more than anything in this world.

* * *

><p>"My dear Duke, we are here tonight to discuss the funding of the Opera Populaire. We find that an increase in the budget would be most helpful. Er, 20,000 francs should suffice." Firmin said looking at the rug when he revealed the amount. He just hoped that the Duke would not ask what the extra money was for. Andre had begged him to make this concession, at he had relented with some uneasiness. Looking up again, Firmin made eye contact for the first time that night and was put out by what he saw.<p>

"Firmin, Andre, I am afraid th-that is not quite possible. We are in the middle of r-renovations over at the Moulin Rouge and I have a new lover to consider, I cannot g-give you more than the money I have already allotted for your project." The Duke said in his usually weak voice, though his eyes did seem to light up when he mentioned this _new love_. Firmin could not admit to be disappointed at this. He hadn't really been invested in this plan, he had only done it for Andre's sake. Firmin felt that it was ill-advised to give into the Ghost's demands at all, but Andre had insisted on trying to get the extra funding. He was convinced that if the Ghost was not paid, another person would die and more accidents would occur. This thinking made no sense to Firmin, as he refused to follow the other demands, how were they expected to have the extra income to pay the ghost while leaving one of their priciest boxes open _every show_. It was ridiculous. Plus casting was none of the Ghost's concern.

"Monsieur, please, think about this. We don't need the entire 20,000. Just a portion, 15,000- 10,00 even, please Monsieur!" Andre pleaded, hoping that a lowered price would entice the Duke to invest the extra cash.

"And what ex-exactly would his money be going towards, m-may I ask?" The Duke said, getting angrier, which had the adverse side effect that made his voice even less impressive. Andre visibly blanched at the question, completely at a loss as to how to explain the curious incidences of the Opera Ghost. Thinking himself victorious, The Duke grabbed his hat from the desk and turned on his heel. He turned just before reaching the door and said, "That is what I thought, d-do not take me as a fool. Good day, Monsieurs!"

Andre sat back down and placed his head in his hands, not daring to think of what would happen if the Ghost was not paid. Surely nothing good could come from this.

* * *

><p>Erik found himself hurrying down the secret passage way that led to the mirror, annoyed by his own eagerness, he slowed both his pace and his breathing. It would not do for the Angel of Music to sound flustered. As he came closer to the secret door he erected his carefully concocted persona, a large part of which was an icy wall. Erik felt the need to keep his emotional distance from Christine, he knew that if he got too close again, he would give into her again. Finally reaching his destination he sang, "<em>Christine, Christine,... Christine..." <em>He watched as her head lifted and looked in his direction. She was so beautiful, truly an angel. "Are we to begin you lessons, Mademoiselle?" He asked in his Angel voice, noticeably more formal than the way he use to speak with her.

"Erik, Erik please. Let me see you. Don't be so cold with me, why can't you see that I care for you." Christine said, laying all of her cards on the table at the very beginning. She hoped that Erik would be able to hear the truth in her words, however his answer was disheartening.

"Mademoiselle, we are hear to sing, you do not need to see me for that, in fact we have been doing this for years using only voice. Now if this arrangement no longer pleases you, I have other tasks to attend to." Erik hoped to a God that he didn't believe in that she would not send him away. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he knew he could not take them back. Listening intently, he drew in a sharp breath at her next words,

"Erik, I love you." She said in s teary voice.

"Christine, don't lie to me. You cannot love me. No one can. I am a beast, a monster, you yourself have experienced this. I'm afraid I have been called elsewhere, I must go." He replied as a tear trickled down his cheek. He turned away, completely unable to maintain his composure after her announcement.

"Erik, damnit! You come out here right now! Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, I love you and you call me a liar! Why is it so hard to believe? Here, I'll say it again, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! Christine said in a rage, her tears falling freely now as they turned to tears of anger at his obtuseness. Erik's own temper flared at this words and he turned and pushed through the secret door.

"Because I am a monster, Christine. A gargoyle. You have seen this yourself. You took my mask and ruined this!" he tore off his mask and continued, "Look at this, look at me. I am grotesque! Do not tell me these things! I can't take the false hope, you are a cruel woman, Christine Daae!" He yelled as years of abuse and self hatred surfaced. His face was a sight to behold, one side was smooth and handsome, well formed. The other half was covered in convoluted skin that created bumps an lumps stretching well past his hair line. His skin was mottled and a deep red sprouted at random, some areas looked as if they were permanent scabs and his ear was small and shriveled, leading Christine to wonder if it was functional. She reached up to stroke the deformed half of his face, holding his eye contact, she let her fingers trail over his shame and then she began to sing,

_No more talk of faces,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you _

_My words will warm and calm you._

Erik closed his eyes as her voice soothed him. He savored the feel of her touch on his face. His skin was hyper-sensitized on the misfigured side, and her fingers sent chills racing throughout his entire body .

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let me dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To hold you and to hide you _

_Say you love me_

_Every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with talk at dinnertime _

Erik could not believe his ears at what she was saying. It was impossible for anyone to love him, let alone the fair Christine. Hope finally soaring from his heart he joined in her song.

_Say you need me with you,_

_Now and always _

_Promise me that all you say is true _

_That's all I ask of you_

Christine smiled as her sang in response, hoping beyond belief that her plan was working. Her smile widened as she continued with the song.

_Let me be your angel,_

_Let me be your light._

_You're safe: No-one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you _

Erik began to smile himself. _Does she actually believe I would think she would reveal me? I know she would never hurt me in such a way. My secrets are safe with her. _He thought with an inward chuckle at her fear that he did not trust her. He allowed he to pacify his racing heart and finally allowed himself an all out grin.

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world of lovely night _

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me _

_Say you'll share with me one_

_Love, one lifetime _

_Lead me, save me from my solitude _

_Say you need me with you_

_Here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too _

_Christine, that's all I ask of you _

Christine jumped right into the next part of the song, euphoric that Erik had finally accepted her fully. She was forgiven fully, and they could be together.

_Say you'll share with me _

_One love, one lifetime _

_Say the word and I will follow you _

Erik joined in with her, allowing their voices to meld together, as he pulled her close

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning _

Erik pulled back and looked her straight in the eye

_Say you love me-_

Before he could finish, Christine cut in

_You know I do._

Then they both sang together again

_Love me, that's all I ask of you _

_Anywhere you go let me go too _

_Love me, that's all I ask of you _

Christine closed her eyes as he brought his face close to hers once again. The contact between their lips ignited her immediately. Where he had been shy before, he was insistent now. He moved his mouth aggressively, leaving her to conform her lips to his. Christine liked this new side of Erik and she ran her tongue on his lower lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. Her hands stroked the hair at the base of his neck as the arm around her waist tightened, drawing her even closer. She brought her other hand up to carefully stroke the deformities on his face, which elicited a groan of pleasure from him. He moved her against a wall, positioning himself so that their kiss could deepen. Christine began to run her hands down his chest when there was a knock on the door.

Erik flew across the room back towards the mirror, sliding the door shut just as Madame Giry entered the room. "Christine, we need to talk. You have not been focusing in practice, you are making amateur mistakes and Monsieur Reyes says your singing had been going down hill as well..." Erik could tell by the tone of her voice that Antoinette would be there for awhile. He was unconcerned about the question of Christine's singing. He had heard her sing this past week, and e new the problems would be nonexistent after today. She had simply lacked passion and that could not be taught, but after the passion she displayed in the last few minutes, he had little concern on that issue.

As he walked back to his home, Erik felt the strings of his heart start to play a melody that could only be awakened by her. It was a dark concerto that rang with passion and desire that made him tremble in his core with its power. This was the melody meant to be the culmination of his opera. The song reminded him that their moments of passion were few and far between but when they happened, they could shake the world with their power. Laying down in the coffin, one final thought occupied his mind before he fell asleep for the first time in days, _I will hold onto her for the rest of my life. My Christine. But I must control myself, this lust will be the death of me; it will ruin us both._ With that, that sound of water lapping against the shore rocked him to sleep, where he was consumed by beautiful music and a stunning woman.

* * *

><p>AN: Am I a lyricist? No. I have to say "turn my head with talk at dinnertime" is one of the worst lyrics ever written. It literally makes me laugh, please don't be angry at me for changing some stuff :S The bit about the heart playing a melody for her was inspired by a passage in the story **The Hate Inside Me **by which is a Thor fic. I was given permission to use piece of it and I recommend you guys read that story, if you aren't familiar with Thor then that is still fine, I'm not really either but I understand most of what happens. **JDLuvaSQEE **here is the Duke again just for you ;) Again I would like to ask you to take the poll on my page as to whether or not I should have a smutty chapter. I would very much like your insight, so give it to me... now! *takes deep breath* Sorry, I'm calm now. Although I do warn you, as of right now I have 7 poll responses, I am afraid that I may have to resort to sticking A/N in the story once or twice because I wonder if people ever read these things. With that I say goodnight. It is currently 4:15 AM, so I'll probably just post this tomorrow. Okay, goodnight.


	13. Auditions

A/N: Heeey, guys... :S So some of you may have asked yourselves (or not) "What ever happened to good ole Clowny? Did she fall off the face of the Earth?" The answer is yes. I did fall off the Earth, luckily while I was falling a flock of very helpful seagulls not only saved me, but also flew two family members and myself to the Bahamas. Unfortunately after unpacking my computer and preparing to write my usual babble, I was informed that wifi was 20 bucks an hour. Uh huh, that sh*t ain't happenin', sorry, dearies. If you are looking for cosmic vengeance for my hiatus, then look no further, because I received a horrid sunburn (as is typical for those of Irish decent- I'm a mix of like 9 different nationalities but of course I get the Irish skin...) which is now peeling attractively on my chest and back... just in time for me to lifeguard for freshman swimming classes, awesome. By the way, I am currently beta-ing for **Kate Pendragon, **who writes a lot of phics as well as Harry Potter stories, so check her out (I'm beginning to feel like an walking advertisement haha)Any who, please take the poll on my page, it would make me love you... well, love you more.

**JDLuvaSQEE**: Good to hear from you again, schnookums! I hope you like this one too :)

**Stechpalme**: Thanks, dear. It makes me so happy that you like my story and my, uh, interesting lyrics. Let me know what you think of this one, please :)

**xxBloodyIllusionxx**: I don't even know how to respond... Your review was so kind (and well worded) I was speechless when I first read it, which is a near impossible feat in and of itself. I read it out loud, a lot, to anyone who would listen. My parents, sister, friends, homeless people, pets. If this story were a book, your review would be on the back cover. "alternate original" I almost died of joy. I hope to hear from you again and I _really_ hope that this chapter stands up to your expectations. This one goes out to you in partiality.

**Bookgirl13**: Thanks, girl! :) Here's another chapter :)

**Rose Diamund**: Thank you so much :) That is super nice of you to say! I hope you like this next chapter as well.

**Valeada**: First, thank you so much for all the nice things you said and I hope that I don't disappoint you in the future. Second, I completely agree with you on the matter of ignoring Erik's insecurities. I've read some phics where he just randomly becomes a person with a perfectly normal psychosis and healthy self image over night and it almost feels like the author is neutering him as a character. Seeing as both you and I enjoy a smut-full moment here and there, a neutered Erik is a serious problem... like capital punishment worthy. So thank you for pointing that out, if I start losing grip of my characterization, feel free to send me a virtual slap ;)

**kpw1998**: Hahahaha wow, I'm honored :) I'm so glad that you like my story so far and a super thank you for your kind words. I hope you like this next chapter :) P.S. I would get that twitch checked out if I were you... ;)

**Umbreon4077**: Haha thanks and yeah they did, we can't have our favorite couple away from each other for too long, now can we? I'll keep the chapter coming, if you do the same with the reviews, hehehe. I really appreciate that you take the time out to review, I hope you like this one :)

**freakreader**: two words THANK YOU *thrilled* ;)

**Amber: **I know right! I always loved "All I Ask of You" but I couldn't enjoy it all the way because of le fop. Don't you ever, EVER apologize for being random, it's the mark of a genius! Here is another chapter and I hope you like it, dearie :)

**Pinkqueen**: I appreciate your bluntness :) and I'm really glad that you like my story so far, this chapter goes out to you in partiality :)

**TheOneandOnly**: Haha Madame can't let them have too much fun! And if you take my poll you can get that smutty scene you so desire ;) I love you, too. I hope you like this one!

**MexicanFireCracker**: Indeed they did, hope you like this next chapter :)

**Penguinluvr92**: I'm glad that I was your first story and that I was (hopefully) able to turn you onto fanfiction for good :) Thank you for your kind words, this chapter goes out to you in partiality.

**BirchTreeWoman**: I love you. I mean it. I do. And I love reviews, if I could trade reviews for oxygen, I totally would. I would die soon after, but I would die happy. There is no such thing as too many reviews from one person. I will definitely take your suggestions into consideration and I hope you like this next chapter. This one goes out to you in partiality :)

* * *

><p>Auditions<p>

"What is all of this?" Meg asked, motioning towards the people clustered around the call board. One of the girls in the ballet corps turned around and said,

"The new managers have added another show to our roster, we're to perform Tchaikovsky's 'Queen of Spades'!" As the girl spoke, she was roughly shoved aside to reveal one of Carlotta's cronies from the costume department. The woman quickly brushed path Meg and Christine before hurrying down the hall that led to Carlotta's private room. Both Meg and Christine rushed forward to see if what the girl had said was true. Finally reaching the front of the bustling crowd, the girls were able to read the single piece of parchment which read,

_Auditions for _The Queen of Spades_ will be held the day after next_

_All parts are open for audition_

_Ladies shall audition from 12:30 to 3:30_

_Gentlemen from 3:45 to 6:45_

_Best of Luck to all who audition_

After committing all important information to memory, the two girls tried to work their way back out or the crowd, but found it near impossible without risking life and limb. After several minutes of confused jostling, they found their way back down the correct corridor that led back to Christine's room.

"What are you going out for? Lisa, I suppose." Meg said as she flopped down on Christine's bed, laying on her stomach with a pillow propped beneath her head. Christine sat primly on a chair across the room before responding.

"Maybe, but Carlotta is sure to get it... perhaps I'll try Pauline..." she said absentmindedly.

"Oh please! That woman is fully 39! She could hardly play a 'dewy faced youth' not to mention the fact that a blushing virgin is well out of her range. She was probably born with her legs open!" Standing up, Meg began to strut around the room, a blanket wrapped around her neck like a cape. Going around the room she picked up item at random, starting with a small bouquet left over from another show. "What eez zhis? I am a prima dona an' you bring me zhese limp noodel flowers? I shall no preform! Zhis eez an outrage!" Throwing the flowers to the floor, she stalked up to Christine. "And you, 'ow dare you zeeng in my place. I weel ruin you, littel girl! Blah blah BLAH!" both girls dissolved into giggles as they fell into a comfortable routine. The girl moved to the bed where they sat and talked for several hours.

* * *

><p>Meg snuggled deeper into the warm blanket of Christine's bed, careful not to wake the other girl. The girls had lost track of time earlier and decided to have a sleep over like they had in the first year after getting separate rooms. Meg remembered how the sleep overs had started. Christine had been so afraid. Strange accidents kept occurring in her dressing rooms. Things had disappeared, and people had heard frightening voices. Christine had spent almost every night sleeping in Meg's room while the management had moved her from room to room. Then, she was put in the room with that lovely mirror. The mirror that Meg was looking at as she reminisced. There the accidents had stopped and the girls had instantly made it their sleep over location. Christine turned in her sleep and groaned softly, making Meg look at her. Christine was her best friend, but she couldn't deny a little seed of jealousy. Meg had always been the better dancer, but with Christine's new triumph on stage... Meg just wanted to know what had happened. What was Christine's secret?<p>

* * *

><p>Erik sat at his writing desk staring at the blank piece of parchment, he couldn't decide what to write. The managers had defied him, which was unacceptable, but surely they wouldn't dare repeat that scenario. They had learned, hadn't they? <em>Perhaps I should use a lighter hand this time, not push them quite so far quite so fast. <em>He had been thinking in circles all night. He knew that Christine was perfect for Lisa, but it was equally clear that Carlotta would sink her claws into the role if given half a chance. Not to mention he still needed Carlotta, there were none better for the role of Countess. Yes, he hated the idea of her getting another part of any considerable size, but at least he would get to see her covered in old age makeup _Though I doubt much is necessary..._ Erik snickered at the thought. Finally his mind was made up, he would of course demand that Christine play Lisa but he would allow the management to give Carlotta a role of some consequence. Erik could hardly believe how reasonable he was being, clearly Christine had a positive influence on him. Dipping his pen in ink, he began to write,

_My Dear Managers,_

_Will you defy me again? I certainly hope not. It has come to my attention that you have added _Queen of Spades_ to the performance list. Commendable choice, I must say. You shall cast Christine as Lisa, she is unarguably the best for the role. As for Carlotta, I shall allow you to cast her as the Countess. Do not mistake my generosity for weakness, defy me again and your greatest fears shall come true. Mark my words. Monsieurs, let there be no war between us. Do my bidding and I promise you a great gift, refuse me and expect a disaster._

_On another note, I must again remind you that Piangi needs to get his health under control. Either he lose his excess wait, or I recommend that you start searching for another tenor, for what does one have if not health? Heed my words, Monsieurs._

_O.G._

Satisfied with the letter, Erik sealed the envelope with his grinning stamp. He sat back only to have his thoughts turn predictably to Christine. He could not get her voice out of his mind _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you._ The words rang in his head over and over. They had been hard enough to comprehend at the time, even now he could not understand her feelings. And what had happened afterward. He shivered just thinking of it. What would he have done if Antoinette hadn't interrupted. Erik was unaccustomed to, erm _romantic_, interactions with women. Christine had been the first to touch him like that, the first to kiss him, the first to look at him without fear. His sweet Christine... what might he have done? Erik shivered at the thought of stealing her innocence. He remembered her as a little girl, he had been little more than a child himself when he had first seen her but he had taken on a fatherly role anyway. For so long he had sought only to protect her and to help her grow and his new feelings still rubbed that side of him the wrong way. Erik shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of those thoughts. Doubt still creeped in the background, _what if she didn't mean what she said? She is so beautiful and _young_, and I am a beast. A creature fit for fairy tales... _Throwing the card aside for delivery in the morning, Erik moved to the organ. He hoped that music could help him make sense of his conflicting feelings. As he played words came through him with an other worldly power.

_So many times up here _

_I've watched a happy pair _

_Of lovers walking in the night _

_They had a kind of glow around them _

_It almost looked like heaven's light_

_I knew I'd never know _

_That warm and loving glow _

_Though I might wish with all my might_

_ No face as hideous as my face _

_Was ever meant for heaven's light_

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me _

_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

_I dare to dream that she _

_Might even care for me _

_And as I play these chords tonight _

_My cold dark home seems so bright _

_I swear it must be heaven's light_

The music soothed and reassured him, if only for a little while. Erik could not bear to lose this feeling of hope and so deep into the night whispers of bittersweet melodies could be heard throughout the opera house in the most silent of nooks and crannies.

* * *

><p>The next day was spent in a flurry of preparation for the auditions the next day. <em>Queen of Spades<em> was a reasonably new play, though it was an instant hit in the Moscow circuit, and few of the members new it in and out as they did with most of the operas the House put on. When Meg and Christine headed down to the practice rooms, none were available. The girls tried again and again, and though Meg was usually adept at getting her way, they were having no luck. Usually it was Christine's job to reign in Meg but, out of desperation, when Meg showed up with mysteriously acquired sheet music from the show she posed no question. The two girls retreated once again to Christine's dressing room as a makeshift practice room. True there was no piano, or pianist for that matter, but the girls would make due.

* * *

><p>The next morning Christine woke up feeling nervous, but confident. She had worked with Erik the night before and he had seemed pleased with her progress. She ate a light breakfast with Meg and the the two girls warmed up together. They sang their scales, slowly building to the extremities of their perspective ranges. Christine was the first to enter the audition room. Facing from she began her slate, stating her name as a mere formality, "Hello, My name is Christine Daae and I will be performing Lisa's Aria from Act III in it's original Russian". Christine was a little nervous singing in Russian, but she knew when she first started singing that at some point she would be expected to sing in foreign languages. She was comfortable singing in English and Spanish, and of course her native French, but Russian seemed daunting to her. However, Erik had translated for her and helped her perfect the pronunciations and so she opened her mouth to begin without hesitation. Before she could start singing, Monsieur Reyes cut her off saying,<p>

"Mademoiselle Daae, we will be performing the English translation. We appreciate the notion of singing the original, but could you perhaps choose another? You have an all purpose audition song prepared, I assume." Christine nodded, dumbfounded that they would put her on the spot like this. _Perhaps they are testing me... see how I am under pressure... if I can take direction... Oh God I don't know!_ Christine was in a panic, though she maintained a shell of composure and thought through the songs she had music for in her folder. The perfect song popped into her head and quickly handed the sheet music to the accompanying pianist. The song held all the longing and despair of Lisa's aria plus it displayed her range nicely. After the short introductory bars she began to sing,

_The day starts, _

_The day ends_

_Time crawls by._

_Night steals in, pacing the floor_

_The moments creep,_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep,_

_'Til I hear you sing _

_And weeks pass,_

_And months pass,_

_Seasons fly._

_Still you don't walk through the door._

_And in a haze,_

_I count the silent daze,_

_'Til I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes at night time,_

_I dream that you are there,_

_But wake holding nothing,_

_But the empty air._

_And years come,_

_And years go,_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core._

_My broken soul,_

_Can't be alive and whole,_

_'Til I hear you sing once more._

_And music, your music,_

_It teases my at my ear,_

_I turn and it fades away,_

_And you're not here._

_Let hope pass,_

_Let dreams pass,_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel,_

_No more than half way real,_

_'Til I hear you sing once more!_

Christine had given her whole soul to the performance. She could feel all the desperation and confusion she had for Erik seep into the song. The last three stanzas had rung particularly true in her heart. She truly believed that she could not live without Erik, she had grown to love him, to need him more than anything else. The shocked face of Monsieur Reyes drew her from her thoughts and she gave a quick little curtsy, thanked him for his time and then retreated from the room. Meg was set to sing after Christine and so the two passed in the corridor just outside the room. Christine gave a vague answer Meg when she asked how the audition had gone, instead of answering fully she drew Meg into a tight embrace and wished her luck. As the other girl entered the audition room, Christine headed to her quarters, head consumed by thoughts of her sudden revelation.

* * *

><p>Erik was moved to tears, not only had she sung his work, but she had sung it with such emotion, such passion! She sounded like a fallen angel yearning for Heaven, the longing and the desperation felt so raw, Erik had been mesmerized. His craving was voiced by the object of his desire and the irony was not lost on him. Still he knew that there was no way Christine did not get Lisa. Carlotta stood no chance. All that was left was for them to post the cast list.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Okay the first song was "Heaven's Light" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame and the second was "'Til I Hear You Sing" from _Love Never Dies_. I know I don't do this enough but I own nothing all characters and music belong to their original creators. Don't sue me, I'm not worth a whole lot, so it would be a pointless endeavor anyway. If any of you ever have something you want to say to me, feel free to pm me. It gets sent straight to my phone so I can respond more quickly than with a review (BUT I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING). So if you ever want your daily dose of Clown Accomplice, or you life advice, homework help, psychic readings, you want to ask me to your school prom, help plotting a hostile takeover, ect. I love hearing from you guys, so literally anything you want, just hit me up :) Okay... uhhhh that is all I really have to say... TAKE MY POLL! um. Yes. Good nignt.


	14. Accidents Happen

A/N: So took the ACT last weekend plus I was performing in plays all 3 days which explains the late update. All of you guys have been so amazing and I seriously love all of you. Do you remember when I said it would be cool if you guys pm-ed me? I'm afraid I must amend that statement. If you would like to talk with me or give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, feel free to pm me but please try to be civil. I received a rather disturbing message (I won't be disclosing pen name) telling me how bad this story is and that my hands should be cut off you prevent me from writing this "shit". They also said that they asked the Fanfiction Critic to look at my story. I don't know if you have seen her videos, but the critic is hilarious albeit brutal. I would like to say this to that person. First, you need psychiatric evaluation desperately, it's a story, don't like it, don't read it. Second, cutting off my hands seems a bit drastic. And frankly, if you did cut off my hands, I would type the next chapter with my tongue and send it to you 80 times, just to make sure you got to wallow in the "shit". Seriously, there is something wrong with you. Okay guys, sorry for the rant, here are the review responses.

**XxmondaymoonXx**: I'm glad you like it so much and thank you for commenting. I really do appreciate it :) I hope you like this chapter as well and it goes out to you in partiality :)

**xXBloodyIllusionXx**: You are too kind. And believe me, your reviews are definitely not wasted with me. There is literally nothing I love more! You really stroke my ego more than I deserve and I KNOW RIGHT! I really like Love Never Dies even though I know it didn't get the best reviews although I wonder, did you see the Melbourne or London version? Thank you again for your words they literally make me soar. I hope you like this new chapter :)

**tvdcrzy**: I have a hole too! It's my basement and I prefer to call it a cave (partially cause it makes me think of Batman and also cause I just think it makes me sound cool- like Batman) and sometimes my mom calls me a mole person because I spend so much time down here (it's where I write). Your words are too kind, thank you, seriously. I really appreciate your review and I hope you like this new chapter. This goes out to you in partiality :)

**MexicanFireCracker**: Hehehehe I'm glad you liked it! Believe it or not, Meg's jealousy was a spur of the moment decision. The idea just kind of hit me, it wasn't in my storyboard, but I'm glad you liked it :) I hope you like this one too!

**BirchTreeWoman**: Don't worry, I'll give Erik all the love he could ever ask for ;) I was thinking of my own little mash-up of all the Eriks I've experienced. So you have Susan Kay's past and Leroux's sweetness and Webber's bad assery/ attractiveness. He is an attractive man in a cape but with more severe deformities, the live show as opposed to the movie. The movie kind of looked like a really severe sunburn and some very odd male pattern baldness... Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you like this one :)

**Cassie J**: Thank you so much for your kind words. Reviews literally mean the world to me and yours are so sweet :) I'm really glad you like my characters and the fact that you enjoy my story so much just makes me blush :) You are awesome and this chapter goes out to you in partiality.

**Amber**: I know right! Til I Hear You Sing make me just want to cry all the time! It's so beautiful and actually over the course of this past weekend I hooked no less than three of my friends on that song :) And I love Heaven's Light but I think my Hunchback song would definitely have to be Hellfire ;) That one is just awesome! Thank you for the review and remember, I LOVE YOU!

**Stechpalme**: And here is another update for you, dearie :) Thank you for reviewing, it really does mean the world to me :)

**Bookgirl13**: Hehehe thank you :) I'm glad you liked it and I hope that you'll like this one just as much!

**Valeada**: What kind of person would I be if I literally got down on my virtual knees and begged for reviews at the end of every chapter and then didn't reply to them? My ego and I take the utmost joy in reviews and we want to let you know how much we appreciate you! I am really glad you liked the last chapter and I honestly do love to hear from you. I hope you like this one, too!

**JDLuvaSQEE**: Always good to hear from you, dear! And I agree with you, Raoul shouldn't even be in the picture!

**TheOneandOnly**: Hahaha empty without me? That's kind of sad... but in the most touching way :) I love you too! How did I choose the musical... well, Wikipedia. I tried to find a musical of the time that would fit and after Wikipedia gave me Queen of Spades, I just went and did more research on it. Well, I hope you like this next chapter :)

**AddictedToBooks97**: Heh heh, my bad... :S I'm so glad you like Erik because usually I am just so bad at humor (mostly because my funny bone is sardonic through and through which does not translate well into written form haha) but I didn't want this story to simply swing between depressing and the dramatic love with no in between, ya know? Anywho, thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me giggle knowing that my very first reviewer has stuck with me thus far :D This chapter goes out to you in partiality!

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

Andre and Firmin moved through the corridor quietly. Everyone else in the opera house was still asleep and the two men wished to keep it that way. Firmin walked with an authoritative air, he held his head high with his shoulders squared and never looked anywhere but straight ahead. Andre, on the other hand, was a nervous wreak. Andre ran a hand through his already mussed hair before looking over his shoulder for the umpteenth time. He knew something bad was going to happen, they were courting disaster, literally and Firmin just didn't seem to care. The two men finally reached the call board where they stopped and stood in silence for a moment, "Well, are you going to put it up?" Firmin asked in an irritated voice. Andre just looked at the piece of paper in his hand and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Fine, I'll do it." Firmin muttered as he tore the piece of paper from Andre, pinning it on the board for all to see. As he did this, Firmin's hands noticeably shook, revealing his inner nerves. Andre wiped his hands on the side of his pants before putting a hand on Firmin's shoulder and gently moving him away from the board. It was done now, soon the entire Opera house would be awake, the managers would just have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

><p>Christine buried her head under her pillow, but still the tapping continued. Groaning into the pillow she sat up and looked towards the door. Christine could clearly hear Meg's voice from the other side and then she remembered what day it was. The cast list was posted this morning! Jumping from the mattress, Christine hurriedly shimmied into the first dress she found, and opened the door. Meg burst into the room, grabbing Christine's hand before turning on heel and pulling her through the door. Christine ran her hand over the top of her head in an attempt to tame her hair as Meg talked frantically. "It's posted! Do you think you made it? Oh, wait, you're you. Of <em>course<em> you made it. Do you think _I_ made it? Oh, I hope I did. I'm getting so sick of prancing around in the background. Christine? Are you even listening?" Christine nodded absentmindedly until Meg pulled her into a stop. "What did I just say?"Christine looked at her in confusion until Meg sighed in frustration and continued moving forward. Christine wasn't trying to be insensitive, but it was early and frankly her mind was someplace else entirely. Christine wanted Lisa desperately and Erik had told her she had a good shot, not to mention Christine looked forward to rehearsing some of those scenes, with Erik, in private... she shivered at the thought. As the girls approached the call board they saw a crowd blocking their path once again. Meg stepped in front of Christine, acting as the crowd breaker, and the two made steady progress towards the wall. Upon reaching the list, the two girls froze, studying the list intently. After a moment Meg started to scream, "Christine! Christine! I made it! I'm Pauline! Can you believe it?" at that point the girl's screams became intelligible as she pulled Christine into a hug and began to bounce. Laughing along, Christine extracted herself from the hug and then turned back to the list expectantly. Her face fell as she went further and further down without seeing her name, and then she found it. She was a Park Patron and Ball Attendee? Impossible. Christine knew that her audition had been good, at the very least she should have gotten a named character. She could feel tears prickling in the corner of her eyes when Meg's arm snaked around her shoulder, all grievances forgotten. Meg led her back through the crowd quickly, trying to get her back to the room before anyone saw her crying. As soon as the door shut behind her tears streamed down Christine's face. She knew that she needed to pull herself together and that she had chosen a career that involved more than a little rejection, but it still stung. Then her tears ran dry. _Oh God, Erik. _The words kept running through her head. He would not take this well. Something bad was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>Erik was confused. He had gone to wait for Christine behind the mirror. After she was alone he was going to sweep into the room and congratulate her for landing Lisa, but something was wrong. When Christine had come in she was leaning heavily on Meg and then she had begun to cry. The very sight of it made him start to burn. Erik couldn't think of why she would be crying and the it hit him. <em>Carlotta! The toad went into a frenzy when she wasn't cast! Of course she did, isn't that just her way! She must have said something horrible to my dear Christine, she <em>will_ pay for this!_ Erik's thoughts continued in this way until he was seething with anger until Meg began to speak, "Oh Christine, don't worry you'll get the next one, I just know it!" Erik froze. _Christine... _didn't_ get the part? It wasn't Carlotta? Wait, Christine didn't get the part! How dare they not cast her! I will crush them!_ Erik disappeared with the swish of a cape. He wished he could stay and comfort Christine but there was nothing he could do with Meg in the room, plus he didn't want Christine anywhere near him when he was in a rage, it wasn't safe for her. He all but flew behind the walls until he was next to the conjunction of several hallways that held the call board. The room was shaped somewhat like the sun, large and circular in the middle with all of the major hallways in the Opera house jutting out in different directions. Running his hand along the floor line, Erik's finger caught on a ledge. He pushed down, causing the wall to swing out of place and allow him into the room. Without missing a step, Erik made his way to the list and scanned it quickly, seeing Christine's name near the bottom his hands clenched. _Park Patron? Ball Attendee? This is preposterous!_Erik's rage was doubled from where it was before. He had thought that Carlotta had hurt Christine which would have been unforgivable to begin with but in actuality, the managers had not only hurt her but they had purposely baited him in the process. They would pay. Erik was not sure how, but they would pay and dearly!

* * *

><p>Gabriel took another shot of absinthe, shuddering slightly before a goofy smile spread across his face. He had been working with stage hands for a few weeks and it was by far his favorite job. The girls were pretty and prone to boredom, the alcohol ran like water, and the conversation was usually good for a laugh. He was sitting with his usual group of tech crew members as well as a new face. The lead tenor, Piangi, had joined them for a quick drink but that drink had turned to several. The conversation turned to the new show the House would be putting on and with that the ladies who would be in it. "How 'bout that little Giry?First big role, I bet she's looking for a body to celebrate with, eh?" Gabriel said with a smirk, laughing along with all of the other boys and enticing a slurred chuckle from Piangi himself.<p>

"Can I volunteer for the position? And what about Carlotta? She's gotta be in a good mood tonight, which is good news for you, Piangi" said one of the other boys, Gabriel thought his name was Gaston but he couldn't be sure. Piangi sat forward in his seat before responding,

"My-a dear -hic- boy, La Carlotta ez-a never 'appy. She ez either offended and angery or she ez-a waiting to-a be offended and -hic- angery! HA! And Carlotta ez-a beautiful, but 'er time 'as-a past. I would not-a mind doing a love scene with-a Miss -hic- Daae. Let's-a just say I would not mind-a _celebrating_ with 'er." Piangi let out a belly chuckle which was interrupted but another hiccup. The entire group laughed with him, but there was one person listening who didn't find the conversation funny at all.

* * *

><p>Erik watched as Piangi lifted himself from the floor and made his way to the door. Once Piangi had left the room, Erik continued to follow him from within the walls, hearing as he stumbled and shuffled his way back towards his room. Once Piangi had turned a corner, Erik found another of his trap door and swung himself into the hallway. By this time all the torched were flickering low, casting shadows onto everything, giving Erik every hiding place he could ask for. Erik had planned to sneak up behind Piangi and slip the Punjab lasso around his neck, but upon seeing the man and remembering what he had said, Erik lost control. Letting out a feral scream of rage, Erik ran at the man causing him to turn just before impact and then Erik was on top of him. Before a moment had passed Erik had slipped the lasso around Piangi's neck and began to tighten it slowly so that he could watch the light leave Piangi's eyes. In a last ditch effort to save himself, Piangi reached up and tore away the mask hiding Erik's face. His eyes grew wide in terror at what he saw. Erik's mottled flesh was glimmering with sweat and it stood in stark contrast to the dull white in the places where skull was exposed. His eyes glinted with hate and his mouth was a convulted grimace. Piangi had been struggling up to this point but then he intensified. His hands flew to his chest and his body became rigid as his mouth began to dribble a white substance. A little appalled, Erik drew back for a moment and then he realized what was happening; Piangi was having a heart attack. The shock of Erik's face had been too much for his sluggish heart to handle. Piangi began to convulse sickeningly, his mouth moving like a fish out of water and then he went still once more, but he was not dead yet. Erik locked eyes with the man and watched as the terror finally started to dull and then the eyes became glassy and Erik knew, without even checking, that Piangi was dead. He had literally been scared to death. Erik looked around, ensuring that no one had seen him, then dragged Piangi back to the trap door and out of sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Firmin was feeling good this morning. Yesterday had passed without a hitch, the cast list had been posted and there wasn't so much as a peep from O.G. Perhaps he had finally learned that the managers were not going to give into him, so he had simply given up. Firmin didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. He just wanted to control the business that he had bought, erm, that he <em>and Andre<em> had bought. Seating himself in his new barouche, Firmin directed the driver to Andre's house so that the two could go into work together. Once Andre had seated himself comfortably, Firmin began to speak, "Well? Has the Ghost come to you? Did your walls weep blood last night? Mine certainly didn't, my dear Andre, I do believe we may have our ghost beat." Andre smiled although he seemed a little less sure than Firmin.

"Let's just get through the performance and then we can celebrate our victory. Don't forget we had no problems until the opening night of _Il Muto_." Andre lost the smile as he spoke and looked at Firmin, who didn't deem the comment worthy of response. As the barouche turned the final corner near the Opera Populaire it was suddenly stopped by a huge, impenetrable crowd. Upon seeing it Firmin jumped from the barouche, Andre hot on his heels as both men knew that this couldn't mean anything good. Pushing their way unceremoniously through the crowd, the two men finally broke into a clearing at the steps of the building. Laying at the top of the stairs was the body of their lead tenor, Ubaldo Piangi. His body seemed like a grotesque package, waiting to be claimed at the front door of the Opera House. A note sat atop Piangi's chest written clearly in blood red ink, "You defy me till, Monsieurs?" was all it said. Andre turned away from the grizzly sight, unable to look at it any longer while Firmin stared on in dumb shock, not comprehending just what forces he was playing with.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so again, sorry for the late update. The school year is coming to a close so school work is becoming more and more important, hope you guys don't mind. Go on and take my poll, the time is quickly approaching for when that poll will be consulted, though I would probably isolate and "M" stuff into a chapter of it's own that you wouldn't _have_ to read to understand the story but you could read if you wanted to. Just for the record, it _is _ possible to die of fright, well get a heart attack from fright, I did some research on it. And let's just remember that Piangi is drunk. He doesn't exactly mean everything he says, for example if he were in the right state of mind he would never say anything bad about Carlotta, but he's not in the right state of mind. Having said that, I realise it is OOC and for that I apologize, forgive me :S. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked this chapter :)


	15. Queen of Spades

A/N: Last chapter was pretty mediocre. Looking back, I have no problem admitting that. I think that I might go back and redo that chapter after I finish the story. Piangi deserves better for his death scene. So to at least partially make up for that here is a new update and VIRTUAL DEVIL'S FOOD CAKE (that is chocolate cake with chocolate frosting for those of you who don't know) FOR EVERYONE! YAY! I hope you guys like this one and I want to express how truly grateful I am and also how much I love each and every one of you. If you are reviewing, alerting, favorite-ing, or even just reading, I am extremely grateful. You guys keep me going, you really do and I never expected the sense of family I would get from writing this story, but seriously, all of you are awesome *sobs dramatically* Aaaaanyway:

**Rose Diamund**: Thank you so much for your kind review. I'm glad you like he song and I really liked that you reviewed each chapter individually, it makes me feel like you care about the story enough to want to give input at every stage, and I deeply respect that. And I agree I think Erik needs to go to anger management or something... uh oh, I feel a plot bunny coming on! :)

**LizzieHyrule0526**: Hahaha I understand completely, I also consider myself an ultra phan and it kills me every time I change the lyrics because they are just so perfect to begin with, but sometimes it must be done. I am glad that you like the story so much, even with my slightly sub-par lyrics :P hahaha This chapter goes out to you in partiality so I hope you like it :)

**Stechpalme**: YOU'RE SMILE IS ADORABLE! And yeah, the stupid managers didn't give it to her, will they ever learn? Probably not... there wouldn't be much of a plot if they did... Well, thank you for reviewing, my dear, I deeply appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter :)

**MexicanFireCracker**: I agree it's not my best but I'm glad you liked it anyway. And I like it when Erik gets to be bad too ;) I hope you like this next one!

**TheOneandOnly**: Thanks for saying that, dear. The fact someone decided to be so nasty shook me a little and a pack of honey badgers? I like that... can I use it? This chapter goes out to you for being so great :)

**PhantomFan01**: Indeed Erik is not pleased. And I just wanted to ensure everyone that I was being medically accurate, sort of ;) Thank you so much for reading and here is the next installment, just for you :)

**AddictedToBooks97**: Yes, the managers are universally stupid. Although if they weren't and they decided to listen to Erik, I feel the story would end up being pretty anti-climatic... Thank you so much for the kind words that you wrote. You are too kind to be real 3 And yes, sometimes I too question Erik's train of thought, but hey ! We love him anyway! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Amber**: Hehehehe only fools mess with Erik, luckily there are plenty of fools in 19th century Paris :) and to be perfectly honest, I have an Amber dance... it's a special happy dance when your review get sent to my phone... I'm creepy, I know... But hey, whatcha gonna do? Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Queen of Spades<p>

"Firmin, what are we going to do?" Crowds were still amassed around the steps of the Opera Populaire and Andre couldn't stop himself from peering at them through the curtains every minute or so. Firmin's face hadn't left his hands since he had sat down and for once it was Andre who was being strong, who was doing the comforting. This was all new to him, usually Firmin would make the decisions. True occasionally Andre would give input and have a small act of rebellion here and there, hell, he had been giving the Ghost 5,000 francs a month from his own personal savings, but he had never been the leader. Andre took care of _people_, he talked with the staff worked the crowd to get donations, Firmin did everything else. _What would Firmin say, under usual circumstances? '_We can't give in to terrorists' _of course! He would have us stay strong. I need to be strong for both of us right now._ "Here's what we're going to do. The show must go on. We will begin a search for a new lead tenor. I hear the Royal has a fantastic lead, perhaps we'll steal him away. And we need to keep up a strong public front... A masquerade!" Andre had begun to pace, allowing the ideas to build upon one another with every turn he made. "We'll hold a party and invite everyone, performers and patrons alike... Richard?" He was still slumped at his desk and it was beginning to worry Andre. Firmin almost never showed weakness, he was the strong one, the together one.

"This is my fault. All my fault." he whispered hoarsely. Firmin looked up and repeated himself, this time louder before standing slowly, shakily. Andre gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye,

"Richard. This is not your fault. No one forced the Ghost to do what he did, he is the only one to blame. You must be strong, Richard, just like always. What can't we do?" Firmin seemed to grow stronger with every word. He stood straighter, his face lost tension, then pulling his clothes straight he said,

"We can't let the terrorist win." Those six words returned the rest of his strength. Firmin had to believe in them, he had to believe everything that Andre had just said, otherwise all of this was his fault. Piangi, Buquet, Carlotta's potentially career ruining 'croaking' incident. All his fault. "Yes, we can't let him win. We need to be strong. The show must go on." He took a swig of brandy from the canter beside his desk, flattened his hand over his hair and smoothed his mustache. "Come, Andre. We need to do damage control."

* * *

><p>Carlotta had yet to emerge from her room. She sent for food and she left the empty dish outside her room. It had been almost a month since Piangi had died and she had barely left her bed. The floor was littered with tear stained cloths and she hadn't put on actual clothes for more than a week, preferring instead to remain in only her most comfortable undergarments. The Ghost had tried to take everything that was important to her, and he had half succeeded. He had tried to take her career and he had failed but that almost didn't matter now. He had taken her love, he Ubaldo. Carlotta felt fresh tears fall down her face and she didn't even try to stop them. She felt broken. But that is not what Piangi would have wanted for her. He loved her, just as she loved him and it would kill him to see her this way. She was La Carlotta, <em>the <em>premiere prima dona in all of France and she would not be defeated by anyone, not even a ghost. She would rebuild herself, she would return to her former glory, and she would have her revenge. He had taken her lover and she would do the same to him, or at least as close as she could come. He cared so much for that tramp's career, well so be it. Carlotta got up from her bed and walked towards the vanity with one thing on her mind: she was going to strip Christine Daae down to nothing and then she would get rid of her, for good.

* * *

><p>Christine added rouge to her cheeks in preparation for opening night. She was nervous, she hadn't had a chance to rehearse with the new lead tenor and she just hoped that they clicked on stage. They were lucky to have gotten him, Brandon Rogers from Her Majesty's Royal Opera House in London. They had done Queen of Spades at the beginning of the season so he already knew the lines. Then Christine remembered why they had needed to find Brandon. Piangi had been kill on the same day when she wasn't cast. It was clear what had happened, the management had baited Erik and he had exploded. That scared her, it was like Erik was three different people. He was the untouchable but concerned and fatherly Angel of Music, and then he was the deadly, cold, explosive Opera Ghost. Finally he was her Erik, passionate but gentle. That man wouldn't hurt a fly and he was so wounded and sad, she was drawn to <em>that<em> man. And all of these personas overlapped, leaving her confused as to her feelings, he had killed people , more than once. How could she look past that? But he had also inspired her voice and when he had killed Buquet it was in her defense. Plus, he was so gentle with her, so loving and compassionate, how could she ever even consider turning from him or even worse betraying him. Christine stepped into her costume for Act One and blew a kiss to the mirror. She wasn't sure if Erik was there but the action gave her comfort anyway. They had been practicing together every night in preparation for this show, though the never mentioned Piangi or the original casting choices. Sometimes Christine had felt guilty about Piangi. In a way it was her fault, if she had auditioned better or if she hadn't wished for the part like a fool. Yes, she had wanted the role desperately but not at this cost, the price was too high. Carlotta had yet to come out of her room and the management was becoming more and more peaky everyday. Pulling herself from these thoughts, Christine gathered her skirts and prepared to meet her "lover" for the night.

She walked down the hall with her head high, looking nowhere but straight ahead. She could hear the whispers but she pretended not to notice. People always talked about her now, they said that it was her fault that Piangi was dead, they said that she was having an affair with the Phantom to further her career. It almost hurt, how close they were. Of course she hadn't done anything with Erik but she did love him and they were very intimate sometimes and it was helping her career progress somewhat, but she would never purposefully use Erik like that. And she would never try to do anyone harm, not Piangi and not even Carlotta. Finally reaching the stage she saw her costar for the first time. He was tall and lean, much like Erik's build with a classically handsome face. He had long blond/brown hair and Christine could see some of the chorus girls watching him in the wings. Strangely enough, Christine didn't feel the same attraction they apparently did. She found no spark of passion in his eyes, that perfect face held nothing over her, not while she had another in her mind. She found she preferred mottled flesh to tan, scar tissue to smooth skin, in a word, she preferred Erik.

Finally seeing her, Brandon abruptly cut off his warm up and walked towards her, grinning from ear to ear. "And you must be Christine Daae. It truly is an honor to meet you, I heard rave reviews of you in _Hannibal_. I cannot wait to work beside you." As he spoke, he reached for her hand, kissing it without breaking eye contact.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Er, shall we warm up then?" Christine said, visibly shaken. Brandon nodded his consent, as soon as his back was turned he let out a small smirk. The two worked through their scales, their voices melded nicely but Christine still could not stop herself from comparing him to Erik. His voice was nowhere near as sweet and his tone quality was simply embarrassing compared to Erik. After a while the two had to leave the stage as they were going to open the house soon. After leaving Brandon, Christine went to find Meg so that they could make their first entrance together.

* * *

><p>Erik had been worse in the weeks following Piangi's death. He felt restless, barely able to sleep let alone eat. He spent a lot of time sitting at his organ composing and then crumpling paper and throwing it away. It wasn't guilt over the murder he had committed, oh no, that was Piangi's own fault. Rather it was the way Christine was being treated. People were gossiping about her they whispered and he saw that it hurt her. He yearned to take action, to make them all pay for any hurt or flicker of doubt that passed through her mind, but he knew he couldn't. If he punished them, then the rumors about Christine would grow. Hopefully, everything would calm down once the memory of Piangi was more or less forgotten. The man wasn't exactly universally loved, so any outrage about his death wasn't exactly the type to last. Erik looked down on Christine as he hid in Box 5 but soon his gaze was fixed on the boy. He was young, handsome, and still in the happy optimism of youth. He was everything a young girl could ask for, and he was laying the charm on Christine. Erik shook with rage as he thought back on the kiss, it had obviously flustered Christine. Erik sighed and then felt a a tear slide down the inside of his mask. How could he compete with that boy? <em>I am old, I am hideous, I am cynical, I am completely unworthy of her...<em>Erik couldn't quite fight off these thoughts as he fled back down to his dungeon kingdom.

* * *

><p>Brandon returned to his room that night satisfied with his performance. Everything had gone off without a hitch, and not so much as a rattle of chains was heard from the "Opera Ghost" that these people seemed so obsessed with. He had always thought that the French were ridiculously superstitious. He smirked as he sat down and began to write:<p>

_Dearest Brother,_

_ I had my opening performance tonight, all went well and I received not one, but two standing ovations. It would appear that French hearts are much easier to enter than their English counterparts, I suppose we just hold our performers to a higher standard back home. Let me just say for the record that Miss Daae's beauty has been somewhat exaggerated. It is true that her voice is incomparable, in fact she is perhaps the best woman I have sung beside (and one of the only sources of true talent in the whole Opera), but I would not say she stole my breath on first sight. Indeed she is somewhat plain and her build is similar to that of a young boy as opposed to a woman. Don't get me wrong, she isn't abrasive to the eyes and I can see why some men would be quite taken with her, but I cannot count myself among their rank. However, my suspicions have been confirmed. She is loved by the people of Paris and I am positive that if an attachment between the girl and myself were to form, it would be most advantageous to my career. Management announced today that they would be hosting a ball of some sort, perhaps I'll woo Miss Daae then. Yes, I think I will. You and I both know that the only reason I came to this place is for the increase in pay, which is substantial, but if I were to have a meteoric rise to fame I could easily demand double my current salary, and then we shall be saved. I do hope you have stayed away from the gambling tables, brother, I do wish to come home before the turn of the century. Has Elizabeth inquired after me? Perhaps Margaret? Or Katherine? I told them I was to become a man of the cloth so hopefully they aren't still expecting marriage. If they do, tell them I am living as a recluse in a monastery or some other such tale. Well I hope you are well, brother._

_Your affectionate brother,_

_ Brandon Rogers_

He folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope before changing into his night dress and finally laying down to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, how bout that Brandon? Whatta skeez. It is currently 3 in the morning and to be perfectly honest, I am very tired. I'm watching infomercials right now, so that is interesting. There is a man trying to sell me knives of the hunting sort, the only problem is that he seems to be having a particularly difficult time discerning when to use "good" and when to use "well". Although his interests lie beyond hunting knives, he is also offering switch blades, swords, and old fashioned shaving blades. It makes me think of Sweeney Todd. That is another excellent musical, Sweeney Todd... Okay I'm just going to go to bed now, good night and I adore each and every one of you to the very essence of your individual beings. Good night, guys :) Oh and sorry that this one is kinda short, I know that that is annoying since the last chapter wasn't all that great but unfortunately this is just how this chapter came out :S


	16. New Alliance

A/N: Hello, dearies! I'm not entirely sure if you guys got this from my pen name, but I am a bit of a Batman nerd, Joker in particular and may I just rant to you for a moment. One: It is ridiculous that they are making an Avengers movie before a Justice League one, because Justice League (and DC in general) is just straight up better. Two: I understand that Heath Ledger died *sobs* so the Joker cannot come back in the Nolan films, but why in the world would they chose Bane as the main villain? I'm also a little ticked that they didn't include Harley Quinn in the _The Dark Knight_, anyway they totally should have done the Riddler, or Poison Ivy or hell, redo Scarecrow 'cause they certainly did not do him justice in the first one. Oh, on a different note, did anyone ever notice that Ramin Karimloo is in the 2004 movie, he's Christine's father, you can see him in the photograph. Don't get me wrong, I love Gerry and there are few things hotter than him seducing Emmy through the mirror but why in the world didn't they cast Ramin? He is like the premiere Phantom of our generation... Anyway shout out time!

**JokerzCard**: Let me just say that I love the name/picture, good to know that there are other Batman/Phantom nerds like me. Thank you for saying such nice things, you're too kind, really. I honestly squealed while reading it, I'm not necessarily proud of that fact, but whatcha gonna do? I hope you like this next chapter 'cause it goes out to you in partiality :)

**Amber**: Ah yes the infamous Masquerade, that is next chapter, but if it makes you feel better, this chapter contains one of my current song obsessions (I go through periods of time where I just listen to a couple of songs on repeat heheh) :) Hope you like this new chapter, dearest!

**TheOneandOnly**: Indeed, Brandon in a Grade D slice of jerk. And hey, give Erik a break, he's never exactly been a lady killer, more of just a straight up killer ;). I know I should have gone a little more detailed with the play, but I would have felt the need to do a play by play and then the chapter would have been ridiculously long. I hope you like this next chapter :)

**Anon**: Thank you so much for saying such nice things. And I completely know what you're talking talking about, it's so hard to tear yourself away from a story you're invested in :) And is this soon enough? Hahaha and Erik is SOO much better, Raoul is just annoying. I'm glad you like the story and I would love to hear what you think of this chapter because it is dedicated to you in partiality :)

**Stechplame**: We shall see :P and is that a dolphin in your avatar picture? Nice, I like it hahaha :)

**AddictedtoBooks97**: Your comment made me laugh :D I'm not sure if you purposely talked in circles or if it just came off that way, but I liked it haha. And I had to somehow tap into that reserve of Erik insecurities that are just too fun to write and I figured Brandon would be a decent way of doing that and I agree, Brandon is NOT a nice guy :). I hope you like this next chapter as it goes out to you in partiality!

**Bookgirl13**: Hahaha I am digging the enthusiasm :) and what happens next? More Brandon skeeziness of course! hahaha thank you so much for the review and I hope you like this one :)

**PhantomFan01**: Next installment fresh out the fictional oven! :) I hope you like this one, thanks so much for letting me know what you think so far :)

**Erik's Angel Forever**: Hahaha thank you, and I like to try to give the different view points of my characters so that the story has a bit more depth, I'm glad it's at least somewhat successful :) Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again (maybe you'll be first again;) ).

**BirchTreeWoman**: Hahaha I've been there before ;) And I know this update is a little late, but if all goes well another chapter will be up on Friday :)

**LizzieHyrule0526**: Hey no problem, dearie :) I've been a bit concerned that I've come across kind of Post-Sixth-Sense-M-Night-Shamalan-y in that I've been throwing some twists around so it's good to know I haven't gone to far. And it's true, Erik cannot be defeated, not in the world of Fanfiction (or any other world in my opinion)! I agree that Carlotta should fall in a hole, AFTER becoming tragically addicted to nicotine and eventually needing to get a stoma (at least that will shut her up). Thanks for letting me know what you think and I hope you like this one :)

* * *

><p>New Alliances<p>

"Once again, please, Mister Reyes" Brandon called out, "If you would be so kind." Reyes flipped back to the page that held the opening notes for the first Aria of Act 2 while the rest of the orchestra followed suit. After a brief introduction, Brandon began to sing

_You look so sad, my dear_

_As if you were worried_

_Confide in me_

As he sang he approached Christine, drawing her into him and squeezing a little too tightly for comfort. Immediately she broke free and crossed the stage, going as far as the edge would let her before replying

_No, later, Prince_

_Another time._

Brandon immediately followed after her, closing the gap in a few paces, though he came much closer than was called for by the scene.

_Wait one moment_

_I simply must speak to you_

_I love you_

_I love you beyond all measure_

_I am ready to accomplish for you_

_A hero's task needing matchless strength_

_But be assured_

_I do not wish to restrict_

_The liberties of your heart_

_I am ready to hide my feelings_

_If it so pleases you_

_And control my jealousy_

_I am ready to do anything for you_

At this point he pulled Christine into a passionate kiss, leaving her sputtering in its wake. Meg handed her a handkerchief which she used to wipe her mouth roughly, "Monsieur, I beg that you stick to the script. Improvisation is quite uncalled for during practice. Monsieur Reyes, with your leave, I believe we have rehearsed enough for today, there is only one more performance for this show. This seems unnecessary." Reyes nodded in agreement saying,

"I agree, however, seeing as the extra rehearsals were Monsieur Roger's idea, we should probably see what he thinks." At this he looked towards Brandon expectantly, clearly implying that he should agree to call it quits.

"Erm, yes. I think we have about covered it," he smirked glancing at Christine before fully turning to face her, "Oh, and Miss Daae, I hope I didn't offend you with the kiss, I just think that as performers, we should allow our performance to grow each night. My mistake, if you think otherwise." Christine nodded, accepting his apology before turning on heel to join Meg off stage. Meg handed her a glass of water after they both had settled on top of one of the large black blocks the singers stood upon when they were in the back and needed to add dimension to a performance. Christine had been about to tell Meg what a fool she though Brandon was when another voice cut her off.

"Meg, I need you in dance room three. My knee is hurting me and the girls need a demonstration of the audition dance. And be quick about it." Madame Giry said with her head in the door leading to the main hall. Sighing Meg rose and walked towards the door, sending Christine a small wave as she went. Christine took a sip of the water, content to sit by herself and just enjoy the peace. She closed her eyes as she relaxed a little more and allowed her thoughts to begin to drift. Immediately she could feel them being sucked to Erik, but before she became lost in her thoughts, yet another voice interrupted her.

"I really didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, Monsieur Ro-"

"Call me Brandon. Just Brandon, no title necessary."

"Very well," she said with a sigh and forcing her eyes open. He had positioned himself next to her, leaning on the block just a little too close to where she sat. He clearly expected her to go on, but she held the silence, secretly savoring the awkwardness as it grew.

"So did you always live in Paris?" he asked, finally breaking the pause.

"No I use to live with my father in a cottage by the sea, but that was before he-" she cut herself off, not wanting to reveal such personal information to Brandon. However, he was insistent,

"Tell me more about that, tell me bout your childhood." he said, looking at her as if it were the most important information he would ever receive.

"It was an average childhood. But it was filled with music. My father played the violin so beautifully, that sometimes I couldn't stop myself from singing along, and other times I couldn't bring myself to sing and risk covering his noted with my own," soon she was lost in the memories and began to tell him more and more about herself, going into more detail than she had expected, "I had a best friend back then, his name was Raoul. Raoul de Chagny, he's a viscount now, if I heard correctly, though I doubt he remembers me. We use to sit in my attic and listen to my father play below us. Other times we would go down and sit in front of my father and after a while he would stop playing and told us stories instead."

"What kind of stories?"

"Stories that he had heard in his childhood, stories of the North. I loved them all, but my favorites were the dark ones. The ones whose endings weren't all sunshine and rainbows, I suppose the dark stories struck me as being more real."

"And which was your very favorite?"

Christine had to think for a moment, but then she said "_Little Red Riding Hood_. I don't know why, I guess I just sort of felt- I-I should go, Monsieur. I really must return to my room." Christine had seen the clock while she was talking and realized that she had only a few minutes before she was supposed to meet Erik for her lesson. She had completely lost track of the time and quickly became flustered as she gathered her things.

"Let me accompany you, to make sure that you stay safe. I have heard the stories of the Opera Ghost and I don't want the big bad wolf to get you, Little Red Riding Hood. I'll make sure you're safe." he said with another smirk, however when he looked towards Christine she was already heading out the door back into the direction of her room. Brandon sprung to his feet and jogged after, once he caught up he began to sing once more,

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are looking good._

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

She brushed his hand off of her shoulder and continued walking, leaving him to catch her again.

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood_

_I don't think little big girls should_

_Go walking in these spooky old woods alone._

This time he jumped in front of her, grabbing both shoulders and forcing her to a stop.

_What big eyes you have,_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_So just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

She pushed passed him once again and tried to keep walking, but he caught her hand and pulled her close to his body.

_What big lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

_So until you get to Grandma's place_

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

He leaned in for a kiss but she blocked him with her hand. "Monsieur Rogers, this is my room and I really must be going." She disentangled herself from his arms, entered her room, and quickly shut the door before he could suggest that he go inside and 'check for ghosts'. Looking at the closed door for a moment, Brandon sang quietly to himself.

_I'm going to keep my sheep suit on_

_Until I'm sure that you've been shown_

_That I can be trusted, walking with you alone._

* * *

><p>Christine leaned against the door after closing it. <em>That man cannot take a hint!<em> She thought to herself as she absentmindedly blew the lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "You're late." said a voice from across the room. Letting out a laugh Christine turned to face the full length mirror against the opposite wall.

"Erik, come out here!" she laughed again, but was cut short by the look on his face. "What's wrong?" she reached for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Rogers. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Erik whispered without meeting her gaze. Christine was so surprised that for a moment she didn't say a word. _In love? With Brandon? Oh Erik, how blind can you be?_ As she thought this Erik began again, "How dare he? How dare he steal you from me. Christine, you can learn to love me too, just forget this face. Forget _his_ face. Just close your eyes, listen to my music..." Erik had begun to pace, but Christine reached out and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn to her.

"Shhh, shh Erik, calm down. I do _not_ love Brandon. Nothing of the sort, but I do think I love someone..." she said looking at him meaningfully.

"Who is he? Just tell me." He hunched his shoulders and he was talking in a defeated voice, the sight was enough to nearly break her heart. _What kind of life have you known, that it is so impossible for you to believe you are loved? I have to literally spell it out for you, don't I? Oh Erik, you dear, broken man. I'll heal you, I swear. _Erik had crumpled into a chair while Christine had been thinking, she knelt down in front of him taking both hands.

"Erik, look at me. When I see you, I lose my breath. You are the most beautiful man I have ever met. You are gifted and brilliant and, despite your cold exterior, I have never met a man who cares so deeply. When I'm with you, its like a weight is off my chest and I'm free, when I'm away from you I struggle through until I'm free again. Erik, I-I love you." On the last word she reached up and brought his face to hers. Everything she had said was reinforced in the kiss, all the passion, all the love, it was all there. Erik began to laugh, tears on his cheek.

"It's me. You love me." Christine laughed along, nodding her head before pulling him in close. "I heard you two today. What that man was saying to you. You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Christine just tightened her embrace, choosing not to sully the moment with words. After sitting in silence for another moment, Christine pulled away.

"Of course I know that. You aren't the big bad wolf around here, not for me. You have your flaws and you have done bad things but if there is one thing that I know for certain, it's that you love me. And I love you." Erik stood, helping Christine to her feet as well, where he pulled her into another tight embrace. Erik buried his face in her hair then started to sing softly

_What a big heart I have_

_The better to love you with_

_Little Red Riding Hood_

_Even bad wolves can be good._

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood_

_You sure are looking good_

_You're everything that a big bad wolf could want_

Christine smiled up at him, liking his version of the song much better than the one she had heard earlier. After kissing again, the two made their way to the bed, where they layed entwined in each others arms until the morning light.

* * *

><p>Brandon clenched his fists outside of the door. <em>So she already has someone. This Erik... he has to be this ghost. No one was around to hear our conversation and I have heard he has a thing for Christine. I will not be beaten. <em>Making up his mind quickly, he turned and walked down the hall towards the prima dona suite. Knocking on the door three times, Brandon was greeted by a woman in her late 30s who looked visibly disheveled. "What do you want?" she asked in a thick accent.

"May I come in, Miss Carlotta?" upon seeing her nod, Brandon walked into the room and sat down on the couch in the first room, "I have a proposition for you. Both of us have a problem. In fact, we have the same problem. And I'm afraid neither of us will get anywhere alone, so I suggest that we help one another. Carlotta, we both want the same thing. We both want this 'Opera Ghost' dead, for good. Nodding slowly, Carlotta smiled for the first time in days

"I'm leestening."

* * *

><p>AN: So I only have a few more chapters left (around 5 and then maybe and Epilogue) but the good news is that I have another story in the works. It is a collaboration about Phantom. I'll give you more information about the story as this one draws to a close. It would mean a lot if you guys would check it out when I publish it here. Well, good night, I love you all! :)


	17. Masquerade

A/N: So finals are done, school is out and i am ready to rock and roll. I was planning on uploading a chapter last week but my old and faithful Gateway limped on up to computer heaven *sniffle* HOWEVER my father decided to give me my graduation gift early so I am currently typing on a brand new MacBookPro. Be jealous. Hahaha just kidding. Any who, a lot of you have told me that you are excited for the Masquerade chapter and here it is with no further ado. Yes i know it has been a long time since I last updated and i really hope I haven't lost all of you, but now that school is out and I am remaining ever anti-social, hopefully i will be banging these chapters out :) I don't own this, none of the characters, songs, or anything else you recognize is mine, the plot line however is mine. If you would like to buy it from me, feel free. It's 2 bagillion million trillion fofrillion zillion crocodilian dollars (I think that would do Dr. Evil proud).

Amber: Love you too, babe. I'm glad you liked the songs in the last one, I admit to having a teeny tiny obsession with "Lil' Red Riding Hood" and so I loved that i was able to incorporate it, now I only have to incorporate Batman and my life is complete… Any who, you said you were excited for Masquerade and so Masquerade goes out to you in partiality! Hope you like it :)

Sailor Onyx Pluto: I'm glad you like it so far :) And I know what you mean when I first saw Gerrik I did a full on fangirl swoon. He is positively delicious and Raoul is a fop. A fop, I say! As far as the lullaby goes, I could not believe how unbelievably perfect it was the first time i heard it, and did you look up the song on YouTube? It s so pretty! I hope you like this next chapter as well, et me know please :)

Stechpalme: Not gonna lie, I saw What to Expect When Expecting in theaters the other day (so funny) and there was a Beluga whale and i thought of you :) And if you like Little Red Riding Hood, there is a short animation of it on YouTube that is just too adorable for worlds while still having some action and twists (quite jam packed for a 2 minute video) if you want the link, feel free to PM me :) And as to Christine, I chose to really play up Erik's insecurities in this story (something I think a lot of authors don't really do) and so Christine had to wise up a bit or you would have one weak ditz character trying to make a relationship work with a fragile, disbelieving character. It couldn't be done. But I am glad that you liked the last chapter and i hope you like this one just as much, even though it is Red Riding Hood-less. Let me know what you think, please :)

Alana Fox: Perhaps they will eventually, if Brandon allows ;) Hahaha

Great Red Dragon: Well, I'm glad you like the chapter :) As far as comic books go, I think we'll have to agree to disagree (though I am right there with you in thinking that Aquaman SUCKS, though I don't know much about Namor…) And at least we can both talk about haw FANTASTIC Batman is :) Just curious, who is your favorite Robin?

Bookgirl13: I'm glad you liked that last chapter and all I can real y say to your comment is DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

kpw1998: I'm usually not very good at cliff hangers but I admit that I am happy with that one :) Thank you for reviewing an i hope you like this next one because it goes out to you in partiality

Sleepingthroughthestatic4: Should I just call you Maddie? I'm really glad that you liked the chapter so much and that you hate Brandon just about as much as I do (he may or may not be a British version of my sister's ass hole ex) Here is the next chapter and i really hope it lives up to your expectations, I would hate having left so long between chapters only to have this one be a let down… Well, anyway I;d love to hear from you again :)

PhantomFan01: Yup, Brandon plus Carlotta equal Uh Oh (as well as an annoyingly sung song. Just imagine the two of them doing a duet. Blech.) I hope i haven't kept you in suspense too long and so to make it up to you, this chapter goes out to you in partiality! :) please let me know what you think :)

AddictedtoBooks97: THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS PICTURING IN MY MIND! That is uncanny, I think we developed a brain link at some point through all of the, although I'm not saying I mind ;) hahaha Christine is not always the brightest crayon in the box unfortunately, and Erik is just so unsure all the time (I suppose it comes with hang been a circus show all those years) Hopefully a healthy dose of Christine love will help cure him, but who knows? Well I do, but I'm not giving anything away prematurely! As always it is wonderful to hear from you and i hope you like this knew chapter :)

* * *

><p>Masquerade<p>

Meg sighed as she waited for Christine. It was the night of the masquerade and true to form , Christine was running late. "Meg could you hand me th-" Meg threw the little white mask she had been holding over the changing screen. "You're my hero" Christine said from the other side of the separater, in awe of Meg's inherent ability to know exactly what she needed.

"Christine could you please hurry up? I need you to tie my mask, and I can be quite sure that you'll look spectacular so can we please just _go_?" Meg said as she tapped her foot impatiently. This always happened. Christine seemed incapable of being on time, but if _she_ left _her_ waiting for just one minute there would be Hell to pay. Finally Christine stepped out from behind the screen and Meg couldn't help but smile at her friend's appearance. "See, what did I tell you? You look perfect. Now could you please tie my has on?" She handed Christine the black mask shaped like a cat's head. Once it had been fastened on, the girl turned to look in the mirror. The mask ended just above the tip of her nose, leaving a full view of the mouth she had so carefully applied cherry red rouge to. Silver glitter made swirling patterns all around her face and reaching up to the pointed ears of the mask.

"Meg, where in the world did you get that dress?" Christine asked while appraising the her from head to foot. "You're mother would kill you if she saw that." Meg looked down at the dress and couldn't help but agree. It hugged her like a second skin at the top, only fanning out in a graceful sweep just below her belly button.

"Well i suppose we just won't tell her then." She said giving Christine a pointed look before breaking into a mischievous grin. Christine just laughed and led the girl out the door, enjoying the new rebellious streak that was so unlike Meg.

* * *

><p>Erik could hardly breathe. There were people all around him, much too close for comfort. Madame Giry's presence helped to calm him some, but he still couldn't quite suppress his urge to flee. He grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp, earning an amused look from the Madame. "Be calm, everything will be alright. Remember, you are doing this for her." Erik gave her a curt nod but still couldn't calm himself entirely. He was sorely unused to being this exposed, if they discovered who he was and he wasn't over the trap door… well, the night could end in disaster. He reached for another glass of champagne and took a moment to think about how useless it was. Erik had never been drunk, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Alcohol just never seemed to effect him the way it did other men, it was just another thing that made him a freak.<em>But I do like to spend the managers' money…<em> With that thought Erik grabbed another glass and downed it much like the first. A he went for a third he heard a voice over his shoulder.

"Madame Giry there you are, and aren't you just a vision!"

"Thank you, Monsieur Andre. Good evening, Monsieur Firmin. Have you met my friend, Christophe?" Madame Giry said as the lie slid easily out of her mouth. Erik turned and did his best to smile pleasantly at the two gentlemen looking at him. _Now this is a situation I can handle. _Erik held out his hand and gripped each other managers firmly in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Monsieurs. What brings you to the Opera Populaire?" Erik asked with a note of false interest in his voice.

"We are the managers." said Firmin with a proud puff of his chest. It was obvious that the two men had no idea who Erik was with the mask on, which he found ironic seeing as they had only ever seen him with a mask. "And what of you, what brings you to our opera?" Erik suppressed the urge to hit the man for calling it their opera. This opera house belonged to the ghost and no one else! He smiled politely again before saying,

"Antoinette invited me back for old time's sack. I am an architect, you see, I helped build the Opera Populaire." at this statement both Andre and Firmin looked at him sharply and then back to each other.

"Built it, you say? So you must know all the nooks and crannies of this building. Would you consider doing us a favor? With compensation of course." Andre said with an excited gleam in his high. Firmin had let out a little sigh of frustration at the mention of compensation, but had allowed the offer to be made without disagreement.

"I'm sure I'd be happy to help you." Erik knew exactly what they were going to ask which only made him smile wider.

"I'm sure you have heard of our infamous Opera Ghost. Now we believe him to be nothing more than a man, which means he needs a place to live and a way to operate. Could you help us find such places?"

"I could." he replied simply, laughing inwardly at the managers' tactics. _You can ask all the architects you want, my dear managers, but when I helped build this opera, i did not include any of my passages or even an entire half of the 5th cellar on the blueprints. There is no record of my dwellings, and no man besides me who knows of my home._ Andre smiled enthusiastically and even Firmin cracked a smile.

"Well, we will get in touch with you through Madame Giry, I'm afraid we must be off but I look forward to working with you." With that, the two men made their way through the crowd to where their dates awaited them across the room.

"You shouldn't tease them like that," Madame Giry said with slight reproach, "They are good men." Erik opened his mouth to remind her of her place, a place that was not allowed to reprimand him, when all of the air rushed from his body. There she was. His angel. She was wearing a small creme mask with gold accenting, but Erik couldn't mistake who she was. Her dress was a deep plumb that was nearly black trimmed in a creme lace that matched her mask. The bodice was tight around her small waist before falling into three tiers around her abdomen and legs. Each tier was trimmed in the same lace which also covered the neckline and formed the small sleeves. Creme gloves reached over her elbows and accented her slim fingers. She was beautiful, and she was_ his_.

* * *

><p>"Miss Daae, you look stunning as usual. Although I must say I would have preferred you in red." Christine knew that voice the second she heard it and was hardly able to conceal an eye roll before turning to the speaker.<p>

"Thank you Monsieur Rogers. You are too kind." she said in a flat voice, not returning his grin. She went to follow Meg into the crowd but was stopped when his hand snaked around her waist. Pulling her in close he whispered,

"Surely you wouldn't deny me the company of a fine lady such as yourself. Dance with me." Without waiting for a response he whirled her out onto the dance floor and pulled her in close once again. She could see Meg looking at her questioningly from across the room but was twirled before she could signal for help. "You know, I wasn't exaggerating when I said that you looked stunning. You are the very picture of an ideal woman. Beautiful. Talented. Soft spoken. In fact you are the very picture of an ideal bride." Christine's face visibly paled as her brow furrowed and eventually she found her voice again.

"Monsieur, I am sure that I have no idea what you mean. In fact I th-"

"You look parched. Let's take a break from dancing and just sit for a while." She was again taken aback by being interrupted so abruptly. Before she even had time to protest, Brandon had pulled her to the refreshments table. Brandon took a moment and seemed to be deeply considering something and then he grabbed two plates. He took his time selecting delicacies from the table and piling them onto one plate, making sure to get at least one of everything and then he handed the plate to Christine saying, "Hold that for me, would you dear?" before hastily filling the second with vegetables. He handed the second plate to her and motioned for her to follow. He then picked up two cups and walked to a table. Christine felt obliged to sit down, she knew it would be very rude to just walk away, not to mention she would have to be working with this man on shows for some time and she had always thought it best to keep strife out of the work place. She reached for a chocolate eclair off of the one plate only to have her hand smacked away. "Ah ah ah, dear. We want to keep you the ideal wife, which means no fattening food for you. Here have a vegetable and here is some water."said Brandon as he pushed on of the glasses towards her while simultaneously putting the eclair in his own mouth.

"Monsieur, I am not your pet rabbit, and I rather resent the ide-"

"Christine I need to see you for a moment." Christine almost screamed in irritation, it seemed that everyone was cutting her off that night, but then she turned and saw who had spoken. Madame Giry had come to rescue her. " I am sorry, Monsieur, but i really must speak with Christine, excuse us." Madame swept Christine away with a protective arm around her shoulders. Looking back, Christine saw Brandon turn red with anger before Carlotta came up and sat down next to him, speaking quietly. _What could that be about?_ She thought to herself before her attention was stoled by something else entirely. Madame Giry had led her to a dark corner of the ballroom where a solitary figure stood. Breaking away from the Madame, Christine moved closer to the figure before whispering quietly,

"Erik?" As she moved closer a huge smile spread across her face. "You came! But isn't this dangerous? Oh, I'm just glad you came!' Erik smiled at her enthusiasm before taking a step towards her and bowing stiffly.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Christine took his outstretched hand andallowed him to lead her into the center of the dance floor. He swept her into a graceful twirl before pulling her close to his body while still retaining a respectable distance. Christine, not caring one bit for propriety, not with Erik anyway, closed the gap and pressed herself firmly against his chest. His arm slid under hers, resting his hand on the back of her ribcage while his other hand held hers gently in the air. Christine found herself pleasantly surprised with the ease that Erik lid into the position for a waltz. Following suit, she reluctantly backed away just a little so as not to throw off the otherwise perfect form that he had set up. AS soon as she was in position they swung into motion. They moved across the dance floor as if they were underwater, Everything was graceful and with the speed of their movements, Christine's dress and hair seemed to float with an ethereal magic that further added to the fluidity of the dance. At the appropriate intervals the two would slow, pause in a dip for just a moment, and then were whirled away by the riptide of music. As the music began to pick up the pace, the two spun even faster, their movements coming less from memory and more from the pure emotion that for once was not expressed through song and words, but rather through dance and feel. When the music reached crescendo, Erik's hands slipped to her waist and he lifter her high into the air, bringing her down into a graceful sweep that swirled around his body until she was seated on the floor. He reached his hand down to her and sent her into another twirl that ended in a low dip just as the last notes of the song died. She relished the feeling of being in his arms again when she saw a look come over his face.

"Erik, what's wrong?" Instead of a real reply, he only said,

"My dear, I must go. But please believe me when I say that dancing with you has been one of the most pleasurable experiences I have some by. Until we meet again, m'lady" With another sweeping bow and a swish of his cape, Erik disappeared into the crowd, leaving a dazed Christine in his wake. Only moments later a very flustered Meg came hurrying up to her, dragging a bewildered looking man in a black mask that covered the upper half of his face and came to two points as if horns or ears.

"Christine, who was that man?" The girl asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Well, who is _this_ man?" Christine asked in a pointed voice not only to distract Meg, but also out of curiosity herself.

"Oh, arm this is Hector, Hector Wayne. He is new to Paris and took an interest in our little productions here." At this point Hector decided to step in for himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle. Let me just say that I am a fan of your work." He bent down to kiss her hand in respect and when she drew it away, she noticed a small red mark on her glove. Looking up at Meg she saw that the girl had a thin layer of rouge not just on her lips but around them. Meg placed a protective hand on Hector's chest and then tried to once again divert the attention to Christine's mysterious partner.

"So you've met Hector, now who is the man you were with?" Christine could tell that Meg was getting more interested the longer she refrained from answering, so she did the only thing she thought she could. She told her best friend the truth.

"Meg, you have some rouge _around _your mouth, why don't we go to the restroom and freshen up?" she said with a hint of a grin. Meg's hand immediately flew to her mouth and nodded her head in mortification. She waved at Hector to stay there and then hurried away with Christine in tow.

After all of the rouge had been removed and then reapplied, Meg asked her once more, "Christine, who did you dance with?" Christine sighed before beginning.

"Well, it all started when I had first come to the Opera Populaire and i heard a voice in the chapel…" Over the next ten minutes Christine deluged everything.

"So he comes to you through the mirror… and he sings with you… and dances with you… and you think you're in love?" Meg said after several moments of silence.

"No, Meg. I don't think I'm in love. i know it." Christine said with earnest, wanting desperately for her friend to understand.

"How can you say that? He's _killed_ people, Christine!"

"That's not important, what matters is th-"

"Not important? How is that not important! He is a murderer! He killed Buquet! He killed Piangi! He's a monster!"

"Meg, you just don't understand. Just listen to me for a moment!"

"No Christine. I understand perfectly. Don't insult my intelligence by thinking I can't get this, in fact it is you who doesn't understand. The Christine I know is kind and passionate and maybe a little self centered, but I am willing to deal with that because I know that she s a good person and that she is my friend. But what you just said. There is nothing okay with that. You said that the death of TWO PEOPLE isn't important. I don't know who you are anymore!" She turned on her heel only to have Christine lunge forward and grab her arm, "Don't touch me!" Yanking her arm away, Meg stalked off to go find Hector, as a distraught and bewildered Christine watched her go.

* * *

><p>After the fight Christine had returned to her room, while Meg had stayed at the ball, hoping the Hector would help her forget her anger. The two had danced to help clear her mind and then they had sat down to talk and drink when all of the lights except one went out. A man in red costume with a death's head mask emerged from the top of the stairs, and Meg knew immediately who he was: The Phantom. He walked slowly almost as if her were mocking them and began to sing.<p>

_Why so silent, good Monsieurs?_

_Did you think that I had left you for good?_

_Have you missed me, good Monsieurs?_

_I have written you an opera._

_Here, I bring the finished score._

_Don Juan Triumphant!_

At this he produced a thick book of sheet music and grew it full force at Monsieur Reyes' feet, causing the man to stumble back several paces before finally going forward to retrieve the score.

_Fondest greetings to you all_

_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_

_Carlotta must be taught to act_

_Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage_

_Our Don Juan must learn his place_

_Or death will come at a very early age_

_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office_

_Not the arts_

As he sang of each per on, he approached them, getting into their personal space and obviously causing them great discomfort. He seemed to enjoy the power he held over these people. Seeing them shake with fear and do what he said, when he said it. He continued to move forward until he reached the very center of the Front Hall before calling out in a strong voice,

"Ladies and gentlemen, come see my show for a night you won't soon forget" and with these last words a door opted beneath him and he disappeared in a flash with only the echo of his laughter as proof that he had been there at all.

* * *

><p>AN: So my father had banned me from fan fiction until after finals so now that I am done i will do my best to get chapters out to you as soon as is possible. And this is a nice long chapter just for you guys so hopefully a few of you will put down the pitchforks and torches. In fact, this is the longest one I've written so I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know! R&R!


	18. Intervention

A/N: So I'm sure you guys have noticed that they made it possible to put pictures as the sort of covers to specific stories and I would be really up to doing that for this fic, if I had any drawing abilities at all. Unfortunately I do not, in fact, it is illegal for me to draw anything other than a stick person in 31 states as well as 12 countries. It is that bad. If any of you want to send me ideas of pictures that you think would make a good cover for this story please do not feel awkward about doing so. In fact, my ego would really like that hahaha just kidding (sort of) and I would be sure to send you mounds of virtual goodies. This chapter is just kind of setting things up for Don Juan and what not, so without anymore of my nonsensical blabbering, let's continue.

**kpw1998**: I'm glad you liked the Masquerade, I wanted to make sure that it was grand enough to live up to the excellent visuals given to us by the movie/play so it makes me happy that people liked it :) And we shall see about Meg and Christine, won't we? ;)

**AddictedToBooks97**: Blech. Brandon. 'Nough said. And those fluffy moments are literally the most fun to write out of everything, it makes me really happy that you like reading them as much as I like writing them :) I agree that he should have stayed with her, but stupid Erik has his two great needs. Christine and Power. He just could not pass up the opportunity to make people squirm. Damn his sadistic streak! hahaha. We can only hope that he will see sense before the story is done :)

**PhantomFan01**: Yeah, Meg. Part of it is just the jealousy and insecurity. It just builds over time. And I agree. Brandon sucks and I personally don't like him one bit, but as of right now, he is necessary to the story, so I have to keep him around *sigh* But thank you for the review and I hope you like this next chapter.

**Bookgirl13**: Haha I'm glad that you like it! And I agree that Brandon is a rude, chauvinistic jerk and I am thrilled by the all around negative response I am getting towards him. He deserves it hahahah :) I hope you like this next chapter as well ;) Firstly

**Alana Fox**: First, I like your name (foxes are my favorite!) and I am glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well :)

**Stechpalme**: I am so glad that you liked it. I was a little scared taking on something so huge and grand as the Masquerade, but it really needed to be done for the story and it makes me so relieved that people are content with the way I portrayed it, so thanks :) Don Juan is coming my dear, faster than you may think :)

**forestvamp231**: Honey, please please PLEASE send the Phantom. Just the thought makes my phangirl heart skip a beat ;) It makes me so happy that you like the story and that you are contented with my characterization. Erik is such a layered character, so knowing that I am doing him justice is a weight off my chest. And I agree about poor Christine, luckily I made her a little bit stronger than some other stories have, so hopefully she'll be able to pull through :) I hope you like this chapter seeing as it is dedicated to you in partiality :) Hope to hear from you again!

**Amber**: Haha thank you, dearest! And I am glad that you liked it :) Writing those ErikXChristine moments are literally the most fun a girl like me can have, so knowing that you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them is the icing on the cake :) As far as Batman goes, I may or may not have made a few allusions to him in that last chapter. Unfortunately the name Bruce was not period appropriate at all so i went with Hector instead (which according to my research was popular back then) and gave him the last name Wayne (wink wink) as well as giving Meg a cat shaped mask… I don't know, I guess I just couldn't resist ;)

**JDLuvaSQEE**: Haha I'm glad you liked it, and it's good to hear from you :)

**BirchTreeWoman**: Yupp ;) And here is another dose of Phantomy goodness for you :) I feel the need to get this off my chest, when I see you comment I immediately get the mental image of a dryad on a laptop just like hanging out in the forest reading my story. I'm not sure what that says about me, but I certain that that was something you needed to know.

**melodic2686**: Honey ramble away. I am a ranter, a huge ranter in fact and I agree with everything you are saying. Speaking of what you said: Wow. You are too kind. Saying that it "captured the hearts" is just too sweet of you. You are one of those people who make publishing a story worthwhile. I am content to just write stories and leave them to fester in my various notebooks, but you make posting them worth it. I totally cry every time I watch any form of Phantom (or even listen to it for that matter) but the 25th gets me particularly badly. She is SO singing to him and you can just see the hope on his face and then Raoul just crushes it! It makes me wish Raoul was in this story just so that I could have the pleasure of killing him. Erik and Christine were meant to be together, which is why there are so many Erik fan girls out there…. but I digress. I cannot believe you mentioned Ramin's CD, you'll see why hahaha Thank you so much for all of the things that you said and I hope you like this next chapter because it goes out to you in partiality. I really hope to hear from you again :)

**LizzieHyrule0526**: Honey, don't worry, I completely understand. I couldn't be mad at you if I tried :) Best of luck on your finals and I'm sure you'll do great. I am really glad that you enjoyed the Masquerade as that and Don Juan were/are the two scenes that had me the most scared, so one down one to go :) I hope you like this one too!

**TheOneandOnly**: Dear God not the hounds! And you caught me, I may have slipped some Batman references in there :S Your reviews always crack me up and I love hearing from you. We shall see about the fight ;) Enjoy this next chapter :)

**Lostmypen120: **Firstly, I lose pens like it's my job. And I am so glad that you liked the chapter and I really hope you like this next one too because it is dedicated to you in partiality :) I hope to hear what you think :)

**Erik'sPunjab**: Thank you so much, you are too kind :) And I totally agree, Erik is awesome and Raoul is a foppish wackadoo. It makes me so happy that you like the story so much and after i read your review i legitimately could not stop smiling for a good ten minutes, that is not an exaggeration. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but I can't help it. ;) I hope that you like this next chapter as well because it is dedicated to you in partiality :)

**XxTheSacredHeartxX**: Hahaha i'm glad you like it :) and thank you for the astute advice, I love that video and i may or may not have a shirt with that quote on it… :S And any time you want some virtual goodies passed to you via the internet. You hit me up, 'cause I've got you covered hahaha I hope you like this next chapter because it is dedicated to you in partiality :)

**crazykrew**: 123, I like it hahaha ;) I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself so far and I hope you like this next one because it is dedicated to you in partiality :)

* * *

><p>Intervention<p>

"This man is mad if he calls this rubbish music. I can't sing it, actually, I just won't sing it!" Brandon threw the script down onto the stage for the umpteenth time that day. "This is ridiculous. The plot is stupid and dark and the songs are little more than screeching. Why do you people give in to this man?" He asked turning to address the ensemble, paying particular attention to both Christine and Monsieur Reyes.

"Monsieur Rogers, let's be professional, shall we. Either pick up that script or get off of my stage. I have dealt with divas far too much in my profession and to be quite frank, I am not in the mood to deal with you!" Reyes yelled in a rare show of anger. Brandon looked at the man in shock but reached down to retrieve his script anyway. No one talked to him like that. He was Brandon Rogers, one of, if not the foremost tenor in the world! He was seething in his mind, things would need to change around here, and the first thing that needed to go was that damn Phantom!

The rest of the rehearsal passed without serious incident, though even Christine had to admit that the show was not up to par. The new style of singing was perplexing to the chorus and they had difficulty getting it right. The sharp almost angry movements described for the dances baffled the ballet corps who were accustomed to the fluid movements of classical ballet. The pure complexities of the music itself extended beyond the abilities of many of the musicians in the orchestra. It made Christine nervous just thinking of Erik's reaction when he heard the progress of his masterpiece.

* * *

><p>Erik had been down in the lair all day, working on making his costume for his special appearance opening night. Everything had to go perfectly, or else everything would be lost. He needed a heavy hand or else the managers would surely ruin his <em>Don Juan<em>. Abandoning the black mask he was carefully sewing, Erik went to his writing desk as pulled out a fresh piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>"Dear God, Firmin. We have another one." Andre yelled over his shoulder as he approached the creamy letter sitting on his desk. He picked it up and looked at the familiar red writing that he knew would come at some point or another before the show was put on.<p>

_My Most Honorable Managers,_

_ Wise choice in performing on my show. Firstly I wish to inform you that the art for the promotional posters must be approved by myself before publication. Leave the proposals in box 5 and I shall let you know which will be used. Do not disappoint me. Know that soon I shall begin sitting in on rehearsals, I will not stand to let you fools ruin my masterpiece. I advise that you warn the cast that I am not above disciplinary action should mistakes be made repeatedly. I have been lenient with you thus far, but let me assure you that if you do not follow my directions to the point and if you continue to withhold portions of my salary, I will not be so forgiving. If another punishment is necessary, it will be much more personal, and I would hate to see harm come to my beloved managers._

_ My fondest wishes,_

_ O.G._

"What does he mean by 'portions' of his salary? Andre?" Firmin said looking over at the shorter man. Andre rubbed the top of his head nervously, trying to avoid his partner's gaze.

"Well, I erm, I may have been paying him 10,000 franks a month." He said, still looking at his feet, "But it was necessary! All you seem to care about is the money, but you know what Richard? People were dying, getting hurt, I couldn't let that happen. And now he wants the whole sum, and we are going to give it to him." Andre stood a littler taller as he spoke, getting angrier as he went. By the end he was standing straight, looking Firmin straight in the eye.

"Andre, we cannot give in to the terr-"

"No Richard, we are giving in. No one else is going to get hurt because we couldn't stand to lighten our pockets!" Firmin had never seen the little man so angry before, and so he conceded.

"Alright, Gilles. But we are not going to give up trying to catch this man. We'll pay him, but if he ever slips up, we get rid of him for good. Don't forget that though we did refuse to pay him, we did not kill anyone. That man is the murderer, not us." Andre nodded, finally deflating and allowed Firmin to place a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, go home and rest?" Andre nodded again to Firmin's suggestion, turning on his heel and slowly walking toward the door. Firmin watched as the door closed behind his friend and sighed as soon as he was out of sight. They should have just stayed in the junk business, this opera house was tearing them apart.

* * *

><p>Brandon looked around him in disgust. This room couldn't be any gaudier. Almost everything was in shades of red and pink with gold accenting to give it an "elegant" finish. He picked up a red and maroon damask pillow with little gold tassels at the corners and gave an mental groan. He looked up as the door to the inner part of the room opened and an equally gaudy woman came through. "Hello, Carlotta dear. I know what we are going to do." Carlotta smiled widely and sat down, motioning for him to continue. "There is no way this ghost is going to miss the opening night of his baby, and so we know where he will be and when. I have a, uhm <em>buddy<em>, in town who is a dead shot. We position him in the front row with a clear shot of the Ghost's box and when he appears, we take him down. The managers will be so happy to get rid of that nuisance that they won't even mind. And you get your opera house back. Without the Ghost supporting her career, Daae will wither into anonymity, leaving the lime light for you." After finishing, he sat back with his hands behind his head, waiting for her response.

"I-a like zhis plan. I will get ze ticket for your-a friend, and zhen we will get rid of-a zhis ghost." Carlotta clapped her hands happily, looking forward to seeing the look on Christine Daae's face when she found her lover dead. She wanted to see the pain in her eyes when the girls suffered as she had when Piangi had been killed. It was time for the girl and the Ghost to pay. They had taken everything from her. Her fans, her job, and the love of her life and so she was going to take from them, she was going to destroy the Ghost but allow the girl to live, to suffer.

* * *

><p>"Erik, there is something we need to talk about." Christine called from across the lake, she had come into the lair on her own, something she had never done before. Usually Erik came to her at the mirror and either the two would go down together, or they would stay and have a lesson in her room, so her sudden presence in the lair was enough to tell him that this was serious. As soon as he had crossed to her, she began without letting him say a word."What you did to Buquet. We never really talked about that, and I never got to say thank you, but then with Piangi… Erik, you can't kill people. " Erik was silent for a moment, not looking her in the eye.<p>

"Where is this coming from?"He said finally in a quiet whisper.

"That's not important. It isn't right, Erik." She reached forward and put a hand on his knee in an attempt to show him that she wasn't attacking him.

"I did what I had to! They were going to hurt you, they would have taken from you what they weren't given! How could scum like that deserve to live?" He exploded from where he was sitting and began pacing back and forth in front of her. "I made the world better! They… they deserved it…" As his voice trailed away, Erik sat heavily beside her. He had begun shaking a little during his rant and she pulled him in close to her body, trying to lend support.

"Erik, you can't choose who deserves to live and who deserves to die. That isn't your place." She stroked his hair while she talked. He straightened from her embrace and looked her dead in the eye.

"Christine, you don't understand. I need to, I can't stop myself. I'm a monster." He hung his head, afraid to meet her eyes, afraid that he would see agreement in them. instead he just heard her voice.

_I am in your eyes_

_Just that close to you_

_And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky_

_Everything you believed is now a question why_

_It's okay_

She lifted his face so that she could look him in the eye, so that she could show him just how sincerely she meant every word.

_Don't lose your faith_

_Don't turn away_

_Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray_

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently, chastely as she tried to heal him. She pulled away and looked at him again, willing him to understand that she accepted him for all his faults. This time he pulled her into him, placing amuck more heated kiss on her lips, conveying much more eloquently what he felt for her than he ever could with words. Then she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his as she whispered

_When it get's cold_

_Too dark to see_

_Reach in your soul and find me there_

_I'll always be_

_Your constant angel_

He pulled her tight into him, just holding her and relishing the feel of her body against his before saying, "I won't kill unnecessarily, but understand that I will do anything to make sure you are safe. Anything." Christine nodded solemnly and knew that she could not change his mind on the matter. Erik was not an ordinary man, he was a phantom, an angel and he was not bound by the codes that most men adhered to. Erik had his own laws, his own rules and those took precedence over any commandments set by the masses. This was something that Christine was finally coming to understand, she began to see Erik as a whole, to fully reconcile all the facets of his shattered psyche.

* * *

><p>**Several Weeks Later**<p>

Madame Giry thumped her stick loudly and then called out "Girls, girls! Are you dancers or elephants? This is disgraceful! Lumbering across the stage like you've never taken a class in your life! Start again from the beginning!" She shook her head in agitation as Reyes restarted at the beginning of the number._ Erik is not going to like this_… She thought as she watched the dancers again, still not getting it.

"STOP!" A loud voice filled the theater, instantly cutting off all activity. "Reyes, return to the beginning of the show. They are going to get this right." The voice held a hostility that caused many of the girls to start shaking, frozen in their place by fear. "NOW!" The girls jumped into action, skittering to their places for the opening number, racking their brains for the various coaching Madame Giry had given them over the weeks. No more than 30 seconds into the dance they were stopped once again, "Enough, you're going to start over again and you are going to keep starting over until you get it right." At this point the voice lowered in volume, ceasing to fill the room and instead descended among the dancers. "You," it said from right behind one of the girls in the back row, "Be sharper with your movements, I know you were trained better." The girl nodded her head furiously and then the voice seemed to originate from left down stage, "And you, Josephine Geller, you are consistently two beats late. Fix it." There girl, Josephine, gasped and looked at the girls around her who shrugged their shoulders in assent. The day continued in much the same way as they worked through song after song. After running the final number for the fifth time, the voice called out again, "Good enough, rehearsal is dismissed." The girls grabbed their various things and hurried out the doors back towards the living quarters before the voice could change his mind.

Madame Giry hung back, going to sit in the house while the girls left. "You've done well with them, Antoinette." she didn't jump when she heard the voice, she didn't even need to turn around to know that no one was there.

"You put the fear of God into them tonight." She laughed as she remembered the look on their faces, "But you did it. This is the best they've looked in weeks, but the music, my girls can't do their best if they can't even get the correct music."

"I'll take care of it."

The next day the ballet corps were preparing once again to begin rehearsal when they once again heard "The Voice", "Dancers are excused from rehearsal today, musicians open to the Prologue." The next day was given specific attention to the singers, followed by acting the next. Every rehearsal began to focus on a specific aspect of the show wether it be blocking or costuming, everything was placed under the Voice's scrutiny at some point or another.

The day before opening night Madame Giry sat in the house next to Reyes, Andre, and Firmin. As the curtain closed and the cast went over the order for bows, the four heard the Voice behind them, "They're ready."

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Little Giry. Margaret isn't it?"<p>

"Technically, but everyone calls me Meg." She turned to find herself face to face with none other than Brandon Rogers.

"Well that is just fascinating." He said, playing with a lock of her hair, "And how have you been today?"

"F-fine, thanks." Not expecting to such near quarters, she stammered, unsure of herself.

"Well, you are a pretty little thing," he whispered into her ear as he leaned in closer before abruptly straightening and saying, "but I am looking for Miss Daae… You're her friend, right?"

"Y-yes…" she said breathlessly, still more than flustered by his antics.

"Pity. You know, you could really be something… then again Christine is the one with the talent… Goodbye, Little Giry." He abruptly turned on heel and began walking away.

"Wait!" she called, making him stifle a smirk before turning back to her. "I am something! I can sing too, I just never get to! Listen!"

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were-_

"Little Giry- erm Meg- stop. You're embarrassing yourself, you are nowhere near as good as Christine." His eyes full of mock sympathy, he began to turn again.

"No! I am as god! She just managed to get better tutor! If I were working with him too, I would be the biggest name in Paris. I am worth something!" She had started to tear up a little, working hard to believe the words herself.

"A tutor, you say?"

"Yes, he meets her behind the mirror in her dressing room!"

"Well, I suppose you _are _worth something, Little Giry. Until next time." With that he walked away, smiling wide at just how easy the girl had been to crack. He had gotten exactly what he had come for.

As she watched him go, Meg began to cry a little harder and her first impulse was to go to the person who always comforted her. The one who always told her how talented she was, the one who would hold her whenever she was feeling down. She wanted Christine. She loved her mother, but the woman was hardly the nurturing type, instead believing in tough love. Christine was her dearest friend and she had allowed something to come between them, something as stupid as jealousy and anger over something Christine couldn't even control. She had betrayed her best friend, her sister. _Oh what have I done?_

* * *

><p>AN: This was originally meant to be two chapters but it was pretty short that way so I just made it one mega chapter. We are almost done, dearies. I just started a Batman story as well about Harley Quinn so if you want to read and review on that it would be awesome. I admit I am not nearly as confident with those characters, so a little encouragement (or constructive criticism) would be very appreciated, thanks to anyone who chefs it out :) And heres an announcement as to the poll on an M rated chapter: We have and overwhelming yes at 85% wanting to get dirty. so the Epilogue of the story will be smutty, that way you can still read the story and get the ending without encountering any hair raising scenes and if you want to go farther, you still can. So the smut will not be essential to the story, in fact a reviewer (**melodic2686**) suggested that I make it "Beneath A Moonless Sky"-y which I may very well end up doing. We shall see. Okay, love you guys to pieces. Submit art work!


	19. Triumphant

A/N: So this is sort of the end of the road for some of you. There will be an epilogue, but it will be rated M so some of you won't read it. Having said that, I am going to say all of my thank your and what not here. All of you are amazing and I don't think you quite understand how much every angle review, story/author favorite, and story/author alert has meant to me. This was my very first fan fiction and you all made it such a rewarding experience and helped give me so much confidence. This chapter goes out to everyone listed below, you are all wonderful and I appreciate you guys so much: **AddictedToBooks97, Alec Trevelyan 006, AmberTyphosisShittyDick, angeliastar, aos33, BabLe7, BirchTreeWoman, Cassandra-Luna-Bellatrix-Snape, Cosmicwave, Don'tletthewingsfoolyou, ebb in and away, ErikFan2237, forestvamp231, Ghostwing654321, goddessofdawn369, grace-grace13, helikesitheymikey, Hillindi97, ILiveADaydream, iloverandyortonwwefan23, ILoveTangled, JDLuvaSQEE, JokerzCard, Kate Pendragon, Lexi22, LizzieHyrule0526, lostmypen120, Love's Symphony, MaggieBeth14, maggielouwho95, MoonlightDemoness, Nuria786, Penelope Zozes, penguinluvr92, PhanforLife, Phantomlove95, Pinkqueen, PreciiousPrincess, Princess GreenFire, Rin's Hero, Russian Wolf 666, Sailor Onyx Pluto, Seraphina Luna, Skitlez1, sleepingthroughthestatic4, Starcrier, Stechpalme, SuperSammyXD, tvdcrzy, Valeada, vikkiphantommoftheoperaaa, Writingisapassion48, xXBloodyIllusionXx, A. L. Sleeker, acro4ever, Akanami no Kiku, Akatsukifan1, AliceInNeverLand, AmiMajisho, astanford436, AudreyHepburn21, BloodChilde, Can somebody tell me why me, christinedaae229, Endor Solo, Erik's Angel Forever, Eriksmine, EvelynRose, FAESTPACK JW, frankensteinsm0nster, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, Hell's Worst Nightmare, Katiemariee, kpw1998, lizlizard12, LovelyOdette, MegaKiraraLover, Melcangel, melodic2686, Myriddin, ReadingList, RomanticLover1, Sailor Socks, sessysbaby666, stardash19, SUZITROUBLE, The Labyrinths Scribe, Umbreon4077, VampierYuki, XxmondaymoonXx, Alana Fox, Bookgirl13, TheOneandOnly, PhantomFan01, crazykrew, Erik's Punjab, XxTheSacredHeartxX, Great Red Dragon, MexicanFireCracker, Cassie J, Hill M, Markirs, **and **elactress.**

If you are looking for yourself then you should know that the beginning is everyone who favorites, then it's the people who alerted but didn't favorite, and finally it's the people who reviewed but didn't favorite or alert. If I left you out then I am so sorry and please message me so I can fix it :S

To everyone that reviewed earlier in the story but haven't recently, well I hope you are still reading, and if you are I'd like to let you know how much I appreciated your reviews and hearing your opinions, you guys are awesome ;)

**LizzieHyrule0526**: Hahaha, please don't put the silliness aside! I love the silliness! I really enjoy your sense of humor (you are just plain funny) and thank you for all of the kind things you have said to me throughout this story and I really hope you read the next chapter but if not, I just want to say that this has been awesome and I hope you like this one :)

**Amber**: You have been my most faithful reviewer and for that I have to thank you, I honestly believe that it was the sheer volume of your reviews that helped get this story noticed, so thanks so much :) And I figured that since Erik isn't exactly a hands off kind of guy, he would be very involved in the making of his baby hahaha. And I think your removal of Brandon's bits and pieces would be beneficial to the female population of this story, but i'm going to take a whack at him first ;) I cannot tell you how much you mean to me as a reviewer and as a friend, all of your kind words kept me going at the beginning of this story, in fact there is one chapter where you were the ONLY reviewer and I can't tell you how much I am going to miss you after this. I hope you like this chapter!

**RomanticLover1**: You very well may get you wish, dearie ;) And I can definitely see how my Meg is somewhat like the LND Meg. They both just want acceptance and they feel inferior around Christine. And I try to make all of my characters at least a little relatable (except Brandon who just doesn't have a soul) so the fact that you can connect with even one of my villains just means that I am doing my job right, so thank you :)

**Alana Fox**: Thank you, and I hope that you like this last chapter (or that you'll read the next one). Enjoy!

**AddictedToBooks97**: I'm glad you feel sorry for Meg, I wanted to make her do something despicable without her becoming despicable herself, so the fact that you don't hate her tells me I was at least a little successful :) As far as the misspellings go: CRAP! I would like to blame my new computer and that the spell check is stupid and I use the small windows instead of large, but that is all my bad and once again reminds me that writing in the wee hours of the morn is not a good idea (I did say morn on purpose ;) ). As I have said many a times, you were my very first reviewer and for that I love you. Plus the fact that you have come all the way to the end with me… *tears up* Well I just can't express my gratitude :) I hope you like this chapter and I really hope that you read the next one. Enjoy!

**Bookgirl13**: AHHHH! "Constant Angel" is a fantastic song and I love that you know it. I feel like Ramin is so vastly underrated in the world outside of musical theater that it is almost gross, so this just makes me happy :) I am also really glad that you have enjoyed the story so far, and I really hope you find the ending satisfactory :) You have been with me for a long time and I hope you know that your loyalty is very much appreciated! Enjoy!

**Stechpalme**: I think both you and I can agree that Erik is nothing if not a gentle(but murderous)man. You have my characters pegged, my dear, and hopefully you will be content with the resolution ;). I am going to miss you and your beluga whale after this story, and I want to make sure that you know just how much I appreciate everything you have said. I hope you will read the newt chapter, but if not just know that I really enjoyed hearing from you and I hope that you like this final(ish) chapter :)

**forestvamp231**: Well if I have impressed the Phantom AND forestvamp, then I can officially die happy hahaha :) Thank you for all of the kind things you have said not only in this last review but in your other as well. You are too kind and I hope that you will like this chapter and read the next. Thank you, and enjoy!

**TheOneandOnly**: Hahahah thank you. You are another reviewer that has been around for a long time and I want you to know how much I appreciate you and your quirky sense of humor. You always know exactly what I mean and where I am going, and you commented on my other story, so maybe we can stay together! You have been too kind to me and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**kpw1998**: I love Beneath A Moonless Sky too! And I'm not sure I would use the words of that song but rather recreate the scene that is describes, seeing as I don't exactly want my Erik to ditch Christine in the night… hahaha:) You are another repeat reviewer who I want to thank personally, your reviews helped push me to keep writing and you are wonderful. I hope you like this chapter and if you like "Beneath A Moonless Sky" then I hope you read the next chapter, enjoy!

**PhantomFan01**: You may forgive meg yet ;) hahaha Thank you for your continued readership and I hope that this gives you an ending you can be satisfied with, though I also hope you'll read the epilogue :) I has been great hearing from you, enjoy!

**BirchTreeWoman**: I personally really like the name, and if I didn't, who am I to judge? My name is Clown Accomplice after all… Anyway, who doesn't like to scare ballet dancers? (they tend to be screamers, I mean that in a nonsexual way hahaha). I don't know about you but I find the idea of people shipping Giry/Phantom to be just plain wrong and I feel that way for both Madame and Meg. Erik does not settle and he wants Christine, so it is Christine or bust! But I digress… I have always really enjoyed your reviews and i really appreciate all of the input. I really hope this chapter gives a satisfying end and that you'll read my next chapter too :) Enjoy!

**melodic2686**: I actually wasn't planning on putting "Constant Angel" in the story, but then I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and it came on and I was like "Yes, this is perfect!" Then again, that whole CD is perfect (though I am not sure I like the new Till I hear You Sing more than the original. The simplicity is part of what made it so pretty…) I hope that you will get some satisfaction in schmuck department out of this chapter ;) and I hope you read the next. You haven't been with me too long, but boy are you fun to talk to :) I really appreciate your reviews and please ask your niece to submit a drawing heheheheh. Enjoy!

**lostmypen120**: I think we can both agree that Erik is a hands on kind of guy, so I figured he would be very involved in the making of his baby :) Thank you so much for all of your input in this story, it really means a lot. i hope that you find the ending fitting for the story, though I also hope you'll read the next chapter. Enjoy!

**ILoveTangled**: Hahaha thank you, I'm glad that you've enjoyed my story so far and in my opinion I think that the Phantom has had enough bad things happen to him, who am I to add to them? Haahaha. Thank you so much for reviewing and all of the nee things you said, I hope you like this ending. Enjoy!

**aos33**: You are too kind, seriously. And you have no idea how it makes me feel that i inspired you to get back to your writing and honey, I am sure that your story will be great, heck i may even go check it out :) I'm glad that you think that the story is realistic, because I hate it when fan fiction serves as more of a place for people to live their wet dreams about characters rather than write a satisfying story that people can enjoy. Characterization is really important to me so it's a relief that I haven't completely botched a complicated character like Erik. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>Triumphant<p>

"You get half now, the second half when the job is done, clear?"

"Crystal." The man said as he weighed the bank notes in his hand.

"You are to shoot to kill anyone in Box 5. Try to look for the mask first, but if a positive identification cannot be made, shoot anyway. We have a message to get across. And then get out clean, we won't take the fall with you." The other man just nodded, clearly used to similar term. He tucked the money into the inside pocket of his jacket before turning back to his companion and flashing a lopsided grin, stroking the hilt of the gun as his hip.

"Well, I suppose we shall see if ghosts are bullet proof, now won't we, Monsieur Rogers?"

"Indeed we will." The two men shook hands before stepping out of the alley and going their separate ways, one back stage to get ready and the other to take his seat in the audience of the Opera Populaire.

* * *

><p><em>This is it. This is it. This is it. Oh God, this is it. <em>The same sentence ran through Erik's head on a loop. It was strange. Not only was he nervous that his plan was coming to it's climax, that he and Christine would finally be able to be together, but he also felt anxiety about his show. Would the audience like it? Would they applaud at the right moments? _Will they really understand my brilliance?_ Then Erik shook his head, when had these toughest began? He, The Phantom of the Opera, Scourge of Paris, actually concerned about the opinions of the masses… it was preposterous! _I am the Ghost, I don't feel anxiety! I don't feel fear! I need no one!_- "Erik!" Christine called from her room, effectively pulling him from his inner pep talk- _except her._

"A moment, dear one." Erik removed the black mask he had been trying on and tucked it into his back pocket before pushing aside the mirror he had been pacing was seated at her vanity with her back to Erik, allowing him a moment to admire her before to turned to see he had entered. "This nervousness is trivial. Christine, I know that you'll do perfectly, you know that'll you do perfectly. It is-"

"Don't. Don't do that, Erik. Don't be so formal with me. I don't want the Ghost, not right now. I don't want the Angel, either, just be Erik. The Erik I know. The Erik I love." She smiled looking up into his eyes, loving the way she could see the coldness creep out of them, and how it disappeared completely as soon as the word 'love' passed her lips. She was so caught up in admiring the expressiveness of his eyes, that she didn't even see his hands move until the were around her, pulling her closer. "See, I like this more. Just hold me." But he took it a step farther, lifting her chin up so that their lips could meet. He kissed her softly, gently allowing her to deepen the kiss if she chose to or to pull away. She brought a hand up to stroke the visible side of his face before disengaging in order to tease him with a smile. "And now I'm going to forget all of my lines, thank you, my Great Tutor." Being with Erik had instilled a confidence in her that just made him fall even deeper in love. Before she had almost never used sarcasm for fear she would be misunderstood and this boldness actually made him laugh a little.

"Well then, I will distract you no further. I must go make preparations of my own. I'll be watching and I know you will be wonderful." Erik retreated back behind the mirror and a little down the path but instead of continuing straight towards the lake, he turned and began heading back towards the theater. He slipped into box 5 to find it already occupied, "Antoinette." He said, throwing his voice just next to her ear.

"Erik," she replied in a monotone, obviously unsurprised by his presence, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." His tone showed that he was obviously a little annoyed by his inability to surprise her, "I trust you have everything you need to take care of the shooter?"

"Of course."

"I don't know what those two were thinking, plotting to kill me in my own Opera House. Haven't they heard the stories? I hear everything that happens at the Opera Populaire. Honestly, I feel almost insulted." Erik laughed lowly at the thought of those who conspired against him. He had been keeping a close eye on Carlotta for months, years even and Rogers's pursuit of Christine had guaranteed him a spot on Erik's watch list. The two fools wouldn't know what hit them.

"Sometimes I think you may be too clever for your own good, but we have all worked too hard on this show to let something like a murder ruin it half way through." Her voice got sharp at the end of her statement, clearly meaning to dissuade Erik from any plans. Madame Giry never failed to impress Erik as few others had before. While it is true that he did not tell her of his plans for the second act, she clearly knew him well enough that she could guess that he would do something during the show. _Perhaps it is you who is to clever for your own good, Antoinette… _As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he dispelled it. Antoinette was his most trusted friend and it became clear long ago that she would never turn against him and he seriously questioned whether he could hurt her.

"I must be going. But first, a gift for you." Madame Giry looked to see a small box of chocolates on the chair beside her and let a small smile creep across her face. "My favorites." She said to herself, already knowing full well that Erik was long gone.

* * *

><p>Meg straightened her shoulders, it was time to fix things. She had been walking up and down the hallway outside of Christine's room for ten minutes at least, trying to build up the courage to go in. Just was she was about to knock on the door, it opened from within letting Meg's hand collide with skin and bone instead of wood. Christine staggered back in shock before looking at her assailant in surprise, "I feel like a 'Hello, Christine.' would have been sufficient greeting." she said rubbing her forehead, though it didn't really hurt.<p>

"C-can we talk,"Meg asked, motioning to the interior of the room, "in private?" Christine just nodding stepping back to allow her entrance into the room. After she had closed the door she placed her things on a small table and turned to her guest.

"This needs to be quick, though, I need to be in the costume department in 5 minutes."

"Christine, I haven't been fair to you and I am so sorry. It's just that everything has been happening so fast, I mean look at you! You're a prima donna and I am still just a ballet rat. I remember when I used to have to coach you and stand up for you and now you've just blown right past me. And I-I was jealous. And then I find out you have this mysterious man who loves you beyond all measure and I couldn't take it." Meg's words had begun to run together as she frantically tried to explain everything she had been feeling, tried to excuse what she had done. Christine opened her mouth to interrupt her, but Meg just held up her hand. "Just let me get this out. Sometimes I just feel so eclipsed by everything you do, and then I had found Hector and I wanted to show him off, maybe brag a little and there you were telling me you were having a secret relationship with the Phantom, so I exploded. I know you can't help who you love and I am sure that he loves you in return. And I have just missed you so much can we please be friends again?" Meg's voice had escalated in pitch almost making her word unintelligible. Christine just sat there for a minute, looking at her friend silently before pulling her into a tight embrace. The two girls clung to each other, gripping too tightly for comfort but neither seemed to mind.

"Meg, I've missed you too!"Christine said into her hair, "And you are so talented. You're the best dancer at the Opera Populaire, I just wish I could move half as gracefully as you." Meg sniffled a little before pulling away, looking seriously into Christine's eyes.

"That's not the worst part. Christine, I've betrayed you!" At this point she began sobbing and buried her head hands. Christine drew her into another hug and after her cries had died down once again, she pulled away.

"What do you mean 'betrayed me'?"

"Christine, I told him about you and the Phantom! I told Brandon everything. I am so sorry." Meg began to cry again throwing herself into Christine's arms, but abruptly stopped upon hearing the other girl's laugh.

"Meg, don't be ridiculous. What is Brandon going to do? This is the Phantom of the Opera we are talking about, I think he'll do fine against a lead tenor."Christine wiped the tears from her friend's face before rising."Don't worry, Meg. Everything will be all right, but right now I need to get to costuming. I'll see you after the show." Meg smiled through her tears and nodded, eventually following Christine out the door after composing herself.

* * *

><p>As Christine walked towards the costuming department she couldn't help but look back of Meg's words. She told Brandon everything. Christine shuddered, sure she had put on a brave face in the room to reassure Meg, but she knew that Erik was not as all powerful as his Phantom persona seemed. She needed to talk to him immediately. She turned to go back towards her room and the mirror when a voice called out behind her, "Ah, Miss Daae. The entire costuming department is looking for you. You were supposed to be there ten minutes ago. Here, I'll escort you."<p>

"That is very kind of you Monsi-"

"How many times have I told you to just call me Brandon? And I won't take no for an answer." _Yes, so I've noticed_ Christine thought to herself before responding,

"I am afraid I've left my erm, brush in my room so I really must go get it, thank you any way." Christine turned to walk away when she felt his warm hand clasp around her wrist.

"Nonsense, you there, go get Miss Daae's brush from her room and bring it to the Costume Department." As the stage hand turned a corner, Christine found herself entirely alone with Brandon. "Now, now Christine. This little blushing virgin routine is getting old quickly. The chase has been fun but it is time to submit." His lips crashed down on hers, taking her completely by surprise. "You are mine, is that clear? Enough of this funny business." Again he descended upon her, allowing his hands to roam over her body, leaving a warm trail. This wasn't right. His touch was too hot, nothing like Erik's cool gentle touch that still managed to scorch her soul. This man's hand may have been warm, but his touch left her cold on the inside. "Now come, to costuming." And so she was half dragged to the Costume Department where she was fussed with and prodded until the show began.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and what is your seat number Monsieur?" Giry asked as she looked the man up and down. His suit was ill fitting and worn thin in more than one place.<p>

"Row AA, Orchestra Center." She smirked at his response. This man had clearly not bought the ticket himself. She had picked him out as the shooter the second he had walked through the doors, his cheap clothing obvious among the luxury of the Paris Opera House.

"Very good, Monsieur. Would you care for a piece of complimentary chocolate? We reserve it for our… exclusive guests." The man grabbed two pieces from the box, eating both at once, smiling at his good fortune. "Please follow one of the ushers to your seat, Monsieur. Enjoy the show." _That was almost too easy_ she though to herself as she watched the man disappear into the crowd. Having successfully completed her job, she headed back stage so that she overview dancer warm up before the show began.

* * *

><p><em>Here the sire may serve the dam,<em>

_here the master takes his meat!_

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_utters one despairing bleat!_

Meg and the other dancers twirled in a circle around the chorus as the laid the prop table. Carlotta walked to the front of the stage in her head servant costume and harmonized with the other features singers as the continued to lay the prop food on the table.

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill_

_on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_you will have to pay the bill -_

_tangled in the winding sheets!_

Carlotta motioned for two of the men on stage to open a door, ushering Brandon in and allowing the two to lock eyes for a moment. A slight smirk played across her features as she turned to look down on the front row, seeing the seat she had reserved full.

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_

_Serve the master so that, when_

_tables, plans and maids are laid,_

_Don Juan triumphs once again!_

Upon the let line Brandon had reached the front of the stage, stepping in front of Carlotta as to completely cast her in shadow. He swished his cape in front of the audience and flashed a smile before turning to his scene mate.

_Passarino, faithful friend,_

_once again recite the plan._

The man playing Passarino stepped forward as well, tapping Brandon's chest to emphasize his next words

_Your young guest believes I'm you -_

_I, the master, you, the man._

Brandon stepped forward once again, subtly pushing the other man back with the hand that was concealed to the audience. He did not like having his lime light stolen, even if the other man needed to speak in order for the show to make sense. If he could have, Brandon would have gladly played all the roles himself. He was a one man show type of guy. He faced the audience once again, smiling widely as he explained 'his' plot.

_When you met you wore my cloak,_

_with my scarf you hid your face._

_She believes she dines with me,_

_in her master's borrowed place!_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,_

_stealing what, in truth, is mine._

_When it's late and modesty_

_starts to mellow, with the wine . . ._

This time the other man remained farther upstage than Brandon, though he did step outward so as to be able to be seen by the audience.

_You come home! I use your voice -_

_slam the door like crack of doom!_

Satisfied that he was still the center of attention, Brandon sang out his next line.

_I shall say: "come - hide with me!_

_Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"_

The other man let out a loud laugh as he attempted to slap Brandon on the back, only to have Brandon move a little away so that he was out of reach.

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_

Brandon threw his items at the man with more force than was necessary, angry not only because his partner had tried to touch him, but also because that particular gesture was not one they had used in rehearsal, and he was the only one allowed to improvise.

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._

_Conquest is assured,_

_if I do not forget myself and laugh . . ._

Exited back into the curtained alcove where the prop bed the he would enter for the next song. As he sat there he could hear Christine begin to make her entrance.

_No thoughts within her head_

He felt a dull thud on the bed behind and began to turn, but not until he felt a coarse chord tighten around his neck. And tighten. And tighten. The fringes of his vision began to turn black as he struggled uselessly against the rope, trying to pry his fingers between it and the flesh of his neck, but found it too tight.

_but thoughts of joy!_

Erik watched as his struggling grew weaker and weaker, flipping him over so that he could watch his face as he struggled. As Brandon's struggling ceased, Erik removed the rope and placed to fingers on the side of his neck. The pulse was faint, but still there. He sighed in relief, not at all sure he would be able to stop once he had started killing this man, but he had promised Christine. He was not going to kill unnecessarily.

_No dreams within her heart_

Erik toyed with his mask to make sure that it was on straight and ran a hand over his head, ensuring that his hair was smooth. This was it and he was ready.

_but dreams of love!"_

He took a deep breath as he heard his cue.

_Master?_

Erik projected his voice so that he was still clearly legible even through the curtain.

_Passarino - go away!_

_For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

He pulled back the curtain carefully, making sure that no one would be able to see the body laying on the bed behind him. Then he saw her and he knew he had been right. She was the perfect Aminta, so frail and beautiful, but still with a hint of strength born through enduring hardships. She looked perfect in the little black and yellow dress he had described in his composure's notes. She still had not seen him yet, and was busy pretending to chew a fake apple as he began to sing.

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_in pursuit of that wish, which till now_

_has been silent, silent _

He couldn't help but smile a little at the way she had jumped. It was more than what was called for in the script. She turned to look at him in shock, obviously having recognized his voice but having a hard time understanding what he was doing on stage. He stalked seductively downstage, enjoying the power his voice had over the audience. Looking down into the from row he saw they were all rapt in attention, watching his every move. All except one who was slumped in his chair, his head resting on his neighbor's shoulder, breathing softly in a deep sleep. His smile grew a little wider.

_I have brought you,_

_that our passions may fuse and merge -_

_in your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_dropped all defenses_

_completely succumbed to me -_

_now you are here with me:_

_no second thoughts, you've decided,_

_decided . . ._

As he sang he walked towards her slowly, almost as if he was teasing her. She knew that she was supposed to be acting the shy young girl, but Christine couldn't bring herself to drop her gaze. It was as if she was hypnotized, his voice lulling her into a state where her mind was consumed by thoughts of him. How he felt when he held her, the way his touch both cooled and burned, the sensation of his lips grazing her skin. All of these things were running through her mind as she looked at him, it was all she could do not to run to him at that very moment. As she watched him she noticed something was different, this was not Erik. This was her angel, confident, powerful to the point of near invincibility, and above all else, desirable. She took reprieve in the moment of silence between them, trying to compose herself before she was hit by his voice once again.

_Past the point of no return -_

_no backward glances:_

_the games we've played till now are at an end_

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -_

_no use resisting:_

_abandon thought, and let the dream descend _

Erik moved behind her, running his hand tantalizingly down her side, allowing it to linger for just a moment before grabbing her hand and extending it fully, following to its tip do that he was a full arms breath away. He turned her hand over and kissed her palm so softly she wasn't even sure he had made contact, then he swung into motion once again, twirling her into him and pressing her against his hard body.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

He he'd both of her hands in his, wrapping her tightly in her own arms as well as his before running them down the length of her torso. She could feel her own heart racing as he continued to sing and couldn't help but press herself even deeper into his body, wanting to be closer, craving every inch of contact they made.

_Past the point of no return,_

_the final threshold -_

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return._

As his singing stopped, she was reminded of herself and of the staging she was supposed to be acting upon. Reluctantly she brought herself away from him and downstage to sing out. He was right, there was no going back for her now. There would never be another man for her, not after the experiencing the way Erik made her feel. She knew very well that she would never be how she was before. She had already noticed the changes, she was stronger now, more confident and that come through clearly as she began to sing,

_You have brought me_

_to that moment where words run dry,_

_to that moment where speech disappears_

_into silence, silence _

She moved even farther down stage right, preparing for her cross to him during the chorus. She could feel the lag in her steps as her entire body revolted against the idea of moving even farther from the man across the stage, but she knew she had to do exactly what the staging called for. She would never forgive herself if she somehow ruined the climax of his masterpiece.

_I have come here,_

_hardly knowing the reason why_

_In my mind, I've already imagined _

_our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent -_

_and now I am here with you:_

_no second thoughts. I've decided, decided._

Finally she began to move towards him, longing to go straight at him as opposed to the winding stairs she had to climb instead. it was all she could do to keep pace with him instead of rushing forward in her need to just be near him. She locked eyes with him as she sang and couldn't help but notice that he almost seemed to glow as he was surrounded by his element. He was singing to his music on a stage in front of hundreds of people as a full orchestra played his work, she could almost see the pride bursting forth from his chest and she could only feel lucky that she was a part of it.

_Past the point of no return -_

_no going back now:_

_our passion-play has now, at last, begun _

_Past all thought of right or wrong -_

_one final question:_

_how long should we two wait, before we're one?_

At last the two met, allowing him to pull her into a graceful twirl. She knew this wasn't right, apparently she had not been quite as good at controlling her pace as she had thought, but he didn't seem to mind the improvising. They had come together half a stanza too soon but she found that she didn't really mind either. She found herself facing him once again after escaping the twirl and ran her hand along his jaw line, finally throwing herself into his arms as she sang of the flames.

_When will the blood begin to race_

_the sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us?_

His voice joined hers and for the first time on stage their voices were allowed to fully meld into each other, holding all of the passion that they had for each other. Erik again pulled her back into him and ran his hands along her figure, savoring the feel of her skin against his own. His touch drove the very breath from Christine as the two half whispered the last line of the song.

_Past the point of no return_

_the final threshold -_

_the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn _

_We've passed the point of no return _

Christine couldn't help herself, she knew it wasn't part of the script but she whispered in his ear anyway, "Erik, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and there is no reason you should have to hide who you are from anyone, let alone these people." She pulled back and stared into his eyes, hoping desperately that he would see the truth in her gaze. He just looked back at her for a moment before stiffening his lower lip and giving a small nod to her. She reached up and stroked his face again, "I love you." she said loud enough for the entire theater to hear before ripping off his mask and exposing his deformity to the audience below.

She could feel him tense at the dreams that rippled through the theater as people saw the man behind the mask, she slid her hand in with his and squeezed to let him know that he wasn't alone, not any more. "Hold on to me." He growled in her ear.

"What?"

"I said hold on to me!" This time he yelled it loud and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, slashing a nearby rope sending them plummeting into the center of the fake fire. As they fell one of the many back drops that had been used for the show fell as well, its support rope cut.

* * *

><p>Mass panic flooded the auditorium after the couple had fallen through the floor as everyone tried to leave the massive room at the same time. "Wait-a, wait. If she Ghost waz-a Don Juan, where eez Brandon Rogers?" Came Carlotta's piercing voice over the melee. For once Andre and Firmin did the intelligent thing and completely ignored her.<p>

"Well, they must have gone under the stage, right? So let's send a search party down there. Surely 5 men will suffice." Firmin said, slightly perturbed but at the same time somewhat expecting something like this to happen during the Phantom's Opera. Both he and Andre knew full well that this show was not going to go off without a hitch, which is why they expressly told every ticket holder multiple times that tickets were nonrefundable.

"Yes, I suppose." Andre said before rising and addressing the crowd below, "Ladies ad Gentlemen, if you could please remain calm everyone will get out much faster. What you have just seen is our in house Opera Ghost, the composer of tonight's show. Please follow the instructions of the ushers closest to you and you will get out in due time." Both managers had held meeting with the ushers during the dress rehearsals so that they would all know what to do in the event of a mass evacuation of the theater before the show was over, and the two had agreed, as long as no one else got hurt, they could try to use this strange ghost situation for advertisement. People enjoyed the strange, and if they were going to afford to pay the Ghost's salary, it would be necessary to garner a little extra income. Hopefully both they and the Opera House would be able to withstand an alliance with the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

><p>This would not stand. That monster had stolen Christine, stolen his lime light, and very nearly stolen his life. <em>Well, I'll show him. He'll come back to his little hidey hole and there I'll be. I'll kill him and rescue Miss Daae. <em>Brandon kept running through the plan in his head, reassuring himself that his plans were still salvageable. He had thought that he had had a fool proof plan with the hit man, but that fool had fallen asleep. It would appear that if he wanted something done correctly, he would have to do it himself. Brandon opened the door to Christine's room and immediately walked up to the mirror. He felt around the edges looking for some kind of catch he could use to slide it away, but found none. He quickly grew tired of searching and instead grabbed the candle stick off of a nearby dresser. Gripping it tightly, he smashed the stick in the mirror until he had created a whole big enough to step through. _So there is a passage way after all… Much obliged, Little Giry._ He smirked as he though once again of the little blonde girl. She may be worth a revisit. She was certainly pretty and it would be entertaining to tell Christine that he had slept with her best friend after they were husband and wife. Yes perhaps he would go see Maggie again. _Was that her name? Maggie?_ His thoughts cut short when he came to the bank of a vast glassy lake. On the far shore he could see a little boat and it became obvious that the Ghost's house must be somewhere over there. He looked around and could see no other way of crossing other than the boat. _Right then, I didn't take all those swimming lessons as a boy for nothing._ He began stripping down, removing anything of real value that he was wearing as well as his jacket, shirt, and shoes so that he would have something dry to put on upon his return.

Brandon had a strong, steady stroke. He cut through the otherwise motionless water quickly, sending out ripples and vibrations every time he moved. When he was about a quarter of the way across he paused, ceasing his motion so that he could listen better. He thought he heard a dragging noise, followed by the sound of disturbed water, but as the echoes bounced around him he couldn't be sure if it was just the sound of his own swimming and paranoid mind. Either way, he couldn't turn back and the sooner he returned to swimming, the sooner he could get out of the eerie lake. He continued to swim but stopped once again when he was about half way through, he had felt something brush his leg. He peered closely at the water surrounding him and saw something he had entirely missed before, the lake was filled with very small fish which glowed softly in various colors, weaving in and around each other. As he stared further he saw one of the fish growing much larger and realized that they weren't very small so much as that the lake was much deeper than he had originally thought. Again he heard the sound of displaced water, though coming from much closer, certainly not the sound of a wave on one of the shores. As he peered even harder in the gloom, he saw two reptilian eyes raised out of the water, looking around he saw that they were not the only pair. "Oh no! Oh God no!" Brandon began frantically flailing in his attempt to escape, propelling himself quickly towards the shore with the small boat floating gently next to it. As he swam he felt searing pain shoot up his leg and jagged teeth dug holes into his exposed flesh. The blood in the water set the other alligators in motion, gliding forward as their companion rolled in the water ripping meat from their prey. Brandon let out and agonizing scream as the teeth ripped through his leg and sunk into the water momentarily, only to be dragged back up as another set of jaws claimed his shoulder. His face resurfaced for a moment, his hair plastered to his head, his face contorted in pain. Blood began to flow from his mouth and he let out one last wrenching cry before the alligators fell upon him, twisting in the water as it turned red among them, until eventually all that was left was bubbles and pink tinged water.

* * *

><p>Erik was silent as Christine lifted herself off of him. After she was on her feet, he stood as well, brushing the dust and dirt off of his back and checking her for injuries. "Erik, I'm fine, really. You're the one who broke my landing so I should really be more concerned about you." She smiled a little at him, still high on the passion they had shared on stage. The smile faded from her face as she looked him in the eye, seeing the serious tone there. "I am so proud of you right now, Erik, I love you." Upon hearing the words he visibly brightened taking her hand and leading her down. As she looked around, she realized that this is not the tunnel that they usually used, "Where are we?"<p>

"A different tunnel, this one comes out on my side of the lake." Christine nodded and was about to respond when a blood curdling scream came from further down the path. They looked a each other in confusion before rushing down the tunnel, dubious of what they would find.

* * *

><p>"Well, is there anything down there?" Andre called from the stage, looking down into blackness of the trap door. They had sent several stage hands down there at least 10 minutes ago and had heard nothing since. He looked back nervously at Firmin, hoping that nothing bad had happened.<p>

"No, Monsieur. Everything seems right as rain down here." Came the call from below. That was it, the men had no more leads on where to find the Opera Ghost, Andre just hoped that Mademoiselle Daae would be all right. As he turned away, he saw Madame Giry watching their progress.

"Madame Giry, you seem to know a good deal about the Opera Ghost. Do you know where he might have take the Daae girl?" He asked her in a monotone, not really thinking she would be of help. Besides, he didn't think the ghost would harm Christine Daae, surely she was in no immediate danger. But then there was the question of what had happened to Brandon Rogers. The Ghost had taken his place ad then the boy hadn't been seen since, Not that Andre really minded. He had been a nuisance at best and an absolute terror at worst. It seemed all the boy had done was complain about Paris and speak of how much more talented everyone in England had been. _He probably just hopped the soonest boat back to England. I would too if a Ghost had stolen my part._ He knew it was wishful thinking, but chose to look past the very real possibility that the Ghost had killed him.

"Oh no, Monsieur. I know no more than anyone else." The small smile that played upon the ballet instructor's lips said something entirely different, but Andre just shook his head and sighed,

"Firmin, there is nothing more we can do here. This is pointless and she are getting no where." He rubbed the back of his aching neck before he felt a warm hand placed there. He turned to see Firmin's concerned face.

"You've been working to much lately, Gilles. Let's just go home. This can wait until tomorrow." Andre slumped a little, he knew that he had planned for something like this to happen but he was unprepared for just how exhausted he would feel. He felt as if he had aged 10 years since taking over the Opera House. Sometimes he wished this whole things had never happened. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink." Firmin led him out the door gently, carefully.

"But just think of how long the queue will be _now_." he said with a slight chuckle letting the door swing shut as they disappeared into the darkness outside.

* * *

><p>Christine was breathing hard when she reached the shore of the lake. It took her eyes a while to adjust to the gloom as none of the candles in the lair had been lit. "Erik, what was that?" she asked, looking to him but receiving a shrug as her only answer. She squinted out at the water once again and noted that it was unusually turbulent. On most occasions, the lake was so still it was glassy, but now the very water seemed to roil within the center. Erik lit a candle, allowing light to spread throughout the cavern and finally giving Christine a good look at the movement. Then she noticed the color of the water. She let out a scream of horror, staggering back a little in pure shock. "Erik! Erik! Tell me that isn't what I think it is!" She clutched at him, seeking support.<p>

He also turned to look at the water, "Well that's strange, I haven't fed them today… Dear God, someone tried to swim the lake!" He rushed towards the boat, leaping inside to be followed closely by Christine. By the time they reached the middle of the lake all evidence of a struggle was gone. "Who did you tell of this place?" Erik asked quietly.

"No one, I didn't tell a soul-" She stopped talking abruptly, stricken by a sudden thought _Oh no. Oh God, please no!_ "Meg. I told Meg." she whispered in horror, almost unable to wrap her mind around the idea of her best friend being gone. Dear, sweet Meg, the girl who had stood up for her so many times before.

"It wasn't her."

"How could you possibly know that? I haven't told anyone else about the lair. Meg is dead and it is all my fault!" She broke down in to tears, letting them run freely down her face.

"No, it wasn't. I know voices and that scream was definitely not a woman." Erik rowed to the other side of the lake and remained quite as what he said sunk in. _ Meg isn't dead! Meg isn't dead_! ran on a constant loop inside of Christine's mind until another thought struck her_ Then who is?_

"Look familiar?" Erik said holding up articles of men's clothing. "It's Don Juan's costume for the end of the show. It wasn't Meg in that lake, it was Brandon Rogers." Christine went numb for a second, this was all too much for one night! Erik had appeared on stage and then they had professed love in front of an entire audience, leading to a drop through the floor. Then she had thought that Meg had died, only to find out it was actually Brandon… she couldn't handle all of this. As her combined exhaustion and confused feelings overwhelmed her, Christine dropped into a dead faint.

Erik looked down on Christine's sleeping form laying in his arms. He set her gently down within the boat and then began to row his way across once again. Upon reaching the other side he lifted her once more and carried her over to the bed, making a face when he accidentally hit her head on one of the hanging tassels. Once he had her situated on the bed, he sat beside her, looking down at the look of complete serenity that she wore. Every time he looked at her, he was struck once again by her beauty, She was perfect, the epitome of Erik's love, and for some reason she seemed to love him too. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, reveling in the soft feel of her skin beneath his. He had always known that he would die to protect her from all harm, but it had never seemed clearer than in that moment as he looked upon her. She seemed so innocent, so pure in that moment that it reminded him of the first time he had ever met her.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_Then you should always know_

_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

Her eyes fluttered open as he sang and she looked up at him with an expression of total and complete trust. She opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted before she could start, "Hush, everything will be fine, dear heart. For now just sleep, and know that I will be here when you wake up." He stroked her hair once more and was shocked to see a devilish grin break out across her face.

"But Erik, I'm not even tired." With that, she pulled him down beside her on the bed, laughing all the time.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, kiddos. That's it. This was a monster of a chapter and I probably could have separated it into two, but with all the jabbering I've been doing about this being the end and yadda yadda yadda, it felt like this needed to be one :) Okay well, I hope you guys liked it. It seems necessary to point out that my author notes and review responses were longer than normal, which adds to the sheer size of this chapter :S I love you all! (Jeez, by the way I'm talking you would think that I'm dying hahaha)


	20. Beneath A Moonless Sky

A/N: So sorry for the how long it was taken me to put this up. I was naughty and got grounded, which included computer, but now I am back! Now this really is the end. I have already said all of my goodbyes and thank yous and what not so this author note really won't be that long. If you are reading this then that officially means that you are one of my little perverts and are here for some sweet ErikXChristine action and so here is my best shot at it. The is my first all out smut so I hope it is perverted enough for you guys :)

**I'm not nuts just Psycho**: Thanks :) I'm glad you liked it.

**ErikFan2237**: Haha thank you so much. It makes me so happy that you like it and please let me know what you think of this chapter :)

**Toodlesmyfriendslovepoodles**: Oh my God! I totally didn't know that but I looked it up and you're right! I love Ramin but I had no idea he did a cover of that and now my life is complete! I know I have some typos but once I finish a chapter i am just so excited to get it out there that I can't stand waiting, plus I am a nocturnal writer so by the end I am usually pretty tired. Sorry hahaha. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you like the rest of the story :)

**Supernatural-girl17**: I am so glad that you like it :) Thank you so much for reading this far as well as for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter, so let me know what you think :)

**Bookgirl13**: Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews over the course of this story. And I absolutely agree that Ramin deserves more recognition and I completely understand your frustration. I have gotten so many of my friends hooked on "Til I Hear You Sing" that it is borderline ridiculous. I may have had just a bit to much fun killing Brandon, I invite you to the mental image of me giggling maniacally as I wrote that. I hope you like this last chapter, so please let me know what you think.

**Amber**: Aww, I send you my love too, dearie. I meant every word that I wrote and you can definitely expect more stories from me. I always looked forward to your reviews and I really hope you like this chapter because I am kind of unsure of myself, smut wise. Please let me know what you think.

**Penelope Zozes**: Hahaha thank you so much. I'm glad you liked that monster of a chapter and that my changes were believable. I really hope you like this last chapter and that the characters stay true to themselves, please let me know what you think :)

**Klutz4Eternity**: Thank you so much :) I figure getting torn apart by alligators was a lot worse way to go than being strangled plus Erik got to keep his hands clean! ;) I'm really glad that you likes it and I hope that you like this next one as well, so please let me know :)

**forestvamp231**: Hahaha thank you, your comments inspire me! ;) You have said so many kind things to me and I really am grateful. It makes me feel so relieved that I have kept the characters true to their originals thus far and I hope that I can maintain that in this last chapter, writing smut kind of scares me. I tried to give Brandon one of the worst deaths imaginable without Erik getting involved and I think I may have accomplished that goal hahaha. Again thank you for all of your reviews and please let me know what you think of this final chapter.

**Melodic2686**: Hahaha thank you so much! I know exactly which laugh you are talking about and let me tell you I was all out evil guffawing as I was writing that, seriously it wouldn't surprise me if my parents sent me to specialist now, hahaha. You will definitely be seeing more phics from me and i have so appreciated your input on this one. Please let me know what you think of this final chapter :)

**LizzieHyrule0526**: I think it's because you're funny ;) Again, you are too kind. I can't believe you actually fainted, that is beyond funny hahahaha. I tried to think up a horrible, painful death without having Erik get involved and I think I did a decent job of making Brandon suffer, I admit to laughing evilly as I wrote that bit. It was almost too much fun XD. I couldn't let Meg and Christine stay mad at each other, now could I? Hahaha and I'll put a little something at the end of this chapter just for you. Please let me know what you think! :)

**aos33**: I agree that it does seem a very Brandonesque thing to do to keep Christine away from where she needs to be and perhaps molest her further but, a) as someone who really cares for their characters, I felt I had put poor Christine through enough and b) the show was rapidly approaching and she needed to get all makeup-ed and what not so he sort of had to let her go lest risk making the show start late and he would never delay his moment in the spot light, ever. I may have enjoyed feeding him to giant reptiles just a little to much, but hey, what can I say? It was fun. I hope you like this final chapter, so please let me know :)

**PhantomFan01**: No, no he cannot. Unless, he gives one of the alligators indigestion, but that is about all the harm he can do now… I'm glad that you have liked the story so far and I really hope that you like this final chapter (I am not a very experienced smut writer, this is my first.) so place let me know what you think :)

**login password**: Thank you so much, you are much too kind. I forced my sister to read your review aloud to me. Twice. I liked it that much hahaha I completely agree, Roaul is stupid and no one should like him and he is stupid and Christine is stupid for liking him and he is stupid and he's a fop and he is stupid and he really does need a hair cut. Did I mention that he's stupid? I am so glad that you like my characterization and that everybody translated well into the story. It makes me so happy that you liked this and that you found my story again and I really hope that you like this final chapter so please let me know :)

**GracefulWolvesInTheNight**: First off, let me just say that your pen name makes me think of that Dracula quote, "Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make." (referring to wolves, of course) Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked this story and my monster of a chapter. I don't judge you for liking the fact that Brandon died, I was giggling away while I was writing it hahaha. I really hope you like this final chapter so please let me know what you think :)

**Stechpalme**: You are a goddamn sweetheart, you know that? Hahaha and yes, the alligators were there soley for the purpose of ripping Brandon to shreds, no one ever said I wasn't a tad sadistic. ;) Thank you so much for all of your reviews and I hope to see one on this chapter because, to be frank, I am really unsure about my smut writing abilities so please let me know if I need to delete the chapter or not ahahaha :)

**kpw1998**: Hahaha well, smutty it is, but I tried to make it at least a little tasteful ahaha. I'm glad that you have liked the story so far and I really hope you like this next chapter, so please let me know what you think :)

**Pinkqueen**: You are definitely not a bad person, I was giggling my butt off while writing that scene hahaha And as far as the song goes it is actually its own song by Billy Joel, you can listen to it on YouTube. I'm so glad that you have liked this story so far and I really hope that you like this last chapter, so please let me know what you think :)

**RomanticLover1**: I was trying to think of one of the most horrible painful deaths for him without Erik having to actually do it when I was planning the story out and I figured that being torn apart by giant reptiles would not be at all enjoyable , so of course I had him ripped apart by giant reptiles. ;) Thank you for your opinion and I hope that you like this final chapter :)

**Alana Fox**: Hahaha thank, I'm glad you enjoyed it and yes, call me a sucker but I do love a happy ending (especially when Erik gets to be the one that's happy)! Thanks for letting me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>- Rated M for a reason. There is mature content! Read at your own risk!-<strong>

Beneath A Moonless Sky

Erik gazed down at Christine in awe. She was so incredibly perfect and she looked at him without fear, without disgust. She saw him as a man, no more and no less. She had accepted his world with all of its shadows and now he wanted to show her the beautiful side. Not just what his voice could bring her to, he didn't want to mesmerize her, he wanted her to fully experience the splendor that night could afford. "Come, follow me." He whispered softly in her ear, tugging on her hand as he got up. She seemed confused for a moment but soon followed suit, walking behind him happily. He pulled her along the twisted passage ways within the walls that he had long thought of as his domain. He was the king, showing his queen the reach of her rule. As they ascended flight after flight of curved stair ways, they emerged behind one of the ventilation shafts on the roof. He felt her pull back on his hand as they breathed in the fresh night air. He looked back at her, finally pulling her into his embrace, holding her tightly. "This is my favorite kind of night. Look up." He lifted her chin to turn her gaze towards the sky.

Christine took a step back, her mouth hanging open as she gazed up at the blazing stars above. Erik couldn't help but smile at the innocent wonder that colored her face. "It's a night of a new moon," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "and the moonless sky allows the stars to take the center stage. To shine brighter than you would believe possible." He pressed his face into her dark curls and breathed in her scent slowly before speaking again. "It's like taking a bloated prima donna off stage so that the true talent can show its worth." She turned in his arms to smile up at him, understanding the metaphor perfectly.

"I don't think you are being fair to the moon. She has long been the goddess of the sky. Why does a lowly star deserve to usurp her?" Her hands trailed down Erik's chest, playing a little with the strings hanging from his neckline. They both had discarded their cumbersome outer garments long ago, leaving her in a flowing under dress and he in a loose fitting white shirt and plain black pants. He laughed a little at her question before looking into her eyes seriously.

"I suppose I just prefer a goddess who can produce her own light, rather than one who must reflect the light of others." She opened her mouth to speak once again, but was silenced as his lip descended upon her own. It was nothing like the brutal insistence she had experienced with Brandon. This was soft and gentle while still maintaining an obvious need that only she could satisfy. He had become addicted to her. Her scent, her touch, the sound of her voice, but more than the others he had become addicted to the way she tasted. His hands wove into the fine threads of her hair as he tried to pull her closer, moving one down to cup the side of her neck. It felt so right to be entwined in her, Erik never wanted to move away. It was Christine who finally broke the kiss, pulling back to look up at the sky once more.

"Wow, I still can't believe how _bright_ they are. It's incredible." He chuckled a little at her awe before taking her by the hand and leading her to the far side of the roof where a blanket had been lain out.

"I thought we could just look at the stars for a while." Her smile grew wider as she lifted onto her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. As she pulled back, her eyes grew more serious as she looked up at him. She ran her fingers along the mottled flesh of his face and watched as he closed his eyes and pushed into her hand. She stretched up again, this time placing her lips on his scars. As her breath tickled against his skin, Erik shivered and turned his face to claim her lips with his own once again. As she kissed, Erik dipped low to scoop his hands behind her knees and lift her into the air bridal style. He laid her gently down on the blanket before lowering himself on top of her and deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to bring him even closer as her tongue ran the length of his lower lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined endlessly, wrapping around one another and exploring the inside of each other's mouths. Erik jerked a little in surprise when he found her hands sliding his shirt above his head, after it was gone her fingers roamed over the fine planes of his chest. He shivered at her touch and brought her up into another kiss, this time his fingers found the strings at the back of her dress and began working to untie them, finally able to lift the garment away, he sat back and just looked at her for a moment. The cream of her skin stood in stark contrast to the blackness surrounding them, when her eyes turned to stare at him in return the stars reflected brightly in them, giving her an ethereal look. Tonight she looked every bit the goddess, her reached behind him and slid off both his shoes and socks, never breaking eye contact with her, before moving forward once again.

They knelt in front of one another, their lips meeting again in a passionate embrace. Her slender fingers worked their way down his chest, weaving trails of goosebumps in their wake before reaching the dark fabric of his pants. She unbuttoned them and released him fully from his constraints. Erik pushed against her should, signaling for her to lay back once again. As she moved he followed her down, never breaking eye, nor skin, contact. He propped himself on an elbow and ran his own digits over her smooth, flat stomach, toying playfully with the line of her undergarment. He gently slid his fingers inside of the fabric, and used them to remove the last thin layer between himself and her body. He could feel the moisture within the cloth as he threw the garment over his shoulder, feeling his own member tighten in excitement. He could feel Christine's fingers shake a little as they reached down to touch him, where she had been confident before, she was now scared and timid. Erik wanted to reassure her, to tell her that everything would be all right, but the truth was that he was scared as well. He never wanted to hurt her. Ever. And this was both of their first times, what if he did something wrong, or she didn't enjoy it? He pushed his insecurities to the side, leaning down to kiss her heated once again. He felt her legs spread beneath him and situated himself between her thighs, "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper as he left a trail of searing kisses in the valley between her breasts. She bit her lip, looking unsure for a moment, before nodding her head slowly. Erik felt her hand beneath his chin as he was pulled back up to kiss her once again.

He shifted his hips between her legs in an attempt to spread them as wide as possible before gently pushing his tip against her cores. She reached a trembling hand up and wrapped it around his neck, squeezing tightly as he entered her. Erik felt her wall preventing his entrance and pushed harder against it until it broke, allowing him to truly enter her body. He hated himself as he watched her face contort in pain, stopping momentarily every few seconds so that her body could adjust to the new presence within her. Erik couldn't help the hitch in his breath as he became fully sheathed within her, he was anxious to move again but waited for her signal. Christine took several breaths before moving her own hips to pull him out before crashing back up into him again. He kissed her again as his hips began moving steadily, his member moving in and out of her more fluidly as he became covered in her juices. Christine pulled away from the kiss and instead pushed their chests together, burying her face in his neck. He gasped a little as her nails drove into his back but continued to move as he felt pleasure begin to build. He had need felt anything like this before and began to push in harder as need drove him forward. He could hear Christine begin moaning in his ear, telling him that her own initial pain was receding, allowing her to feel the same pleasure. Her nails drew lines down his back as he pushed even deeper into her, accompanied by even louder moans that sent him even more into a frenzy. Christine's eyes had been closed but were forced open as a particularly powerful thrust sent shockwaves through her small frame. Her eyes took in the stars once again before they slammed shut once again, her lips moaning his name.

The heat in his core became even more persistent until it took over his entire mind, making him push even harder, eliciting deep sounds of pleasure from the back of his throat. "God, Christine, I love you." he whispered to her as he pushed back into her. The pressure was almost intolerable as his movements got even faster, he could feel the end coming and then her walls tightened around him. Erik's eyes were filled with a bright light, as his own name being screamed filled his ears and he felt his release come crashing through his body. As the sensation began to ebb, he felt the sting of her nails in his back and allowed himself to collapse on top of her, lifting his head to kiss her gently before rolling off. He pulled his pants back up before ripping off part of his shirt and using it to clean her thighs. He wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and brought her close to his body, encompassing her within his embrace as he kissed her neck.

"I love you, too." She whispered to him as her hands rested atop his arms, squeezing gently. She wiggled her hips deeper into Erik as both of their eyes turned back up towards the heavens to look at the moonless sky.

* * *

><p>Carlotta leaned against the Opera House wall and looked up at the black sky above her. She had lost everything, Piangi, her spot light, her revenge, everything. She lifted a shaky hand to her mouth and took a pull of the cigarette she had forced a stage hand to put together for her. She had never smoked before for fear that it would ruin her voice, but that didn't exactly matter anymore besides, she needed something to calm her nerves. She took another long drag and closed her eyes, unable to believe that her life had come to this.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Smut is hard, I did my best so please let me know what you thought. Again, I am so sorry about the delay in this posting and remember, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the story.

I own nothing. All songs, characters, etc. belong to their respective owners. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p><span>Songs In this Phic<span>

_Lullaby_ - Billy Joel

_Think of Me_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Prima Donna_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Phantom of the Opera_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Music of the Night _- Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Learn to Be Lonely_ - Minnie Driver

_Angel of Music_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_All I Ask of You_ - Andrew Lloyd Weber

_Heaven's Light_ - Hunchback of Notre Dame

_Till I Hear You Sing_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Beyond All Measure_ - Tchaikovsky

_Lil' Red Riding Hood_ - Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs (although the part where Erik sings is more of the Amanda Seyfried cover)

_Why So Silent_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber

_Constant Angel_ - Ramin Karimloo

_Past the Point of No Return_ - Andrew Lloyd Webber


End file.
